A Princess's Path
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Princess Flurry Heart, now a teenager, wants to have the chance to make a difference in Equestria, like the rest of the royal family. When she does get that chance, she finds that royal responsibilities may be a little tougher than she thought. (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)
1. A Princess Without A Purpose

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter One: A Princess Without A Purpose**

Princess Celestia's sun rose over the Crystal Empire. Its golden rays glanced off the crystalline buildings, illuminating the surrounding area. It truly was a sight to behold. But for those who had lived within the Empire all their life, it could get a little dull.

Princess Flurry Heart was one of those ponies. Having just awoken, she gazed drowsily out of her bedroom window. She was currently seventeen years old, the spitting image of her mother at that age, albeit with her mane being shoulder-length, and ending in twin curls on either side of her body. Her Cutie Mark was a crystal snowflake with a heart-shaped hole in the center.

"Another day in the perfectly predictable life of me." She sighed. "Yay..."

Flurry had grown tired of her life as of late. Days in the Crystal Empire seemed to have become tediously routine. She knew full well that there was a whole world beyond the Empire's borders, and felt as if she was missing out.

"Well, time to get into the royal routine." Flurry muttered. "Same old, same old..."

After washing up, brushing her teeth and brushing her mane, Flurry made her way downstairs, joining her family for breakfast. Her parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were already there, as was her little brother Anthem.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Shining Armor smiled.

"Good morning, dear." Cadance beamed.

"'Mornin', sis." Anthem said through a mouthful of food.

"Morning, everypony." Flurry took her seat at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite: rubyberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream." Cadance smiled.

"Yum." Flurry smiled, the mention of her favorite food perking up her spirits a little. "That's always worth getting out of bed..."

As Flurry eagerly dug into her food, one of the Crystal Guards entered the room.

"Your highnesses." The Guard bowed. "I'm afraid we've received word from the Saddle Arabian delegates, saying they must meet with you tomorrow afternoon rather than this Friday, due to unforeseen circumstances."

"But tomorrow we're expecting Prince Rutherford and his ambassadors." Shining Armor frowned. "And you know what will happen if we ask them to drop by another time..."

"I guess we're just going to have to squeeze in our meeting with the Saddle Arabians right after the yaks." Cadance shrugged. "So much for having a nice, quiet afternoon to ourselves..."

"Hey, maybe I could take care of one of those meetings?" Flurry offered, eager at thought of something breaking the monotomy.

"You?" Anthem snorted.

"Anthem." Shining Armor glared at his son, wiping the smile off his face.

"That's sweet of you, dear." Cadance smiled at Flurry indulgently. "But I'm afraid you're not quite ready for something like that."

"Why not?" Flurry frowned. "I'm a Princess, aren't I? I should be able to handle some royal duties."

"But these talks are very important." Shining Armor declared. "Saying the wrong thing could cause an international incident."

"I won't say the wrong thing..." Flurry countered. "Just give me a chance! Just one chance, to actually do something around here! To not just sit around, like a piece of furniture!"

"Flurry, what's gotten into you?" Cadance frowned.

"Sorry, mom." Flurry sighed. "I'm just... sick of not being able to pitch in around here. I never get to perform any important royal duties."

"Of course you do." Shining Armor smiled. "You attend all the royal functions and peace summits with us, remember?"

"Yeah, and all I do is just stand there and look... princessy." Flurry scoffed. "What if I want to do something more? Something that _really_ makes a difference? I'm seventeen, and I've barely done _anything_ with my life!"

"What's the big rush?" Cadance asked. "There's plenty of time for you to do things that matter. You're still young, sweetie."

"I'm not that much younger than aunt Twilight was when she and her friends saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon!" Flurry pointed out. "And she sure didn't need her parents' permission for that..."

"That was different." Shining Armor retorted. "For one thing, the fate of all Equestria was hanging in the balance back then. Not so much now."

"Exactly!" Flurry nodded. "So why do I never get the chance to, like... handle diplomatic negotiations, or something?"

"Well, mostly because important diplomatic events don't just happen every day." Shining Armor pointed out. "And your mother and I are more than capable of handling them."

"Oh, so I'm not even needed around here at all?" Flurry scowled. "Gee, thanks, dad!"

"Your father didn't mean it like that, dear." Cadance threw her husband a disparaging look.

"So you just think I can't handle it?" Flurry frowned. "Because I can! Just look at me! I've got magic, I'm smart, resourceful..."

"Don't forget modest..." Anthem smirked under his breath.

"So why can't I try some actual important royal duties?" Flurry pouted. "Or at least something that actually helps ponies?"

"Just be patient, dear." Cadance tried to soothe her. "You'll have your chance to do something important."

"But when?" Flurry groaned.

"Soon." Shining Armor said firmly. "And while your mother and I appreciate your enthusiasm, our answer for now has to be 'no'. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Flurry sighed.

"Sorry, sis." Anthem whispered, a sincerely supportive smile on his face. Flurry gave him a weak smile of her own before returning to her food.

For the next few minutes, Flurry silently finished her pancakes. Then she spoke up again.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Cadance nodded.

"Thank you." Flurry stood up.

Flurry left the dining room, and made her way to the castle library. As you might expect, being the niece of Twilight Sparkle had given Flurry a healthy liking for books. She had many happy memories that involved sitting in the library, reading a book alongside her aunt. As such, the library was one of her favorite places in the castle.

Unfortunately, not even a good book could shake Flurry out of her melancholy.

 _'I'm so bored, even "Ancient Ruins of Pongea" can't excite me like it usually does.'_ She thought. _'And if mom and dad have anything to say about it, I'll probably stay this bored for the rest of my life...'_

"Flurry?" A voice called.

Flurry looked up to see a most welcome sight: A young Unicorn mare with a lilac coat (with patches of white on her nose and hooves), a pair of half moon spectacles over blue eyes, a plum purple mane with orange streaks tied into pigtails that hung by either side of her face, and a Cutie Mark of a full moon, light glinting off it.

"I figured I'd find you here." The mare smiled. "Statistically, the library is always the most likely place to find you in this castle."

"Hey, Moongleam." Flurry smiled widely. "Boy, am I glad to see you right now."

Moongleam was the fourteen-year-old daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst; After reconciling their old friendship, the two had gradually fallen in love, married, and bore a daughter. Having known Moongleam's father all her life, Flurry had always thought of Moongleam as an honorary cousin, and over the years, the two had become best friends and confidantes.

"You didn't seem so glad a moment ago." Moongleam noted. "In fact, you looked downright downcast. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Flurry shrugged.

"Yes, because you'd be moping around like that about nothing." Moongleam said skeptically. "Come on, Flurry. The truth."

"Okay." Flurry sighed. Experience had taught her that Moongleam would never back down when there was a question she wanted answering. "It's like this..."

Flurry quickly voiced her woes to Moongleam.

"...So that's pretty much it." Flurry sighed. "Pretty lousy deal, huh?"

"That _is_ quite a conundrum." Moongleam noted while cleaning her glasses.

"No matter what my folks say, I know the real reason they won't let me try is because they don't think I'm grown up enough yet." Flurry pouted. "They still think I'm just their little helpless filly, I know it."

"It can be difficult for parents to accept their child is growing up." Moongleam pointed out. "Especially when the evidence is there for all to see." She let out a short, haughty laugh. "It seems somewhat ridiculous when you think about it."

"Sure it does." Flurry rolled her eyes. Moongleam had a habit of acting wiser and more mature than her age suggested. But she usually provided sage council, so Flurry took her act in stride. "Too bad my parents can't accept that I'm not a foal any more."

"My father still calls me his 'little spot of moonlight'." Moongleam admitted, half-embarrassed, half-proud. "But he knows I'm not the filly I once was. I'm sure your parents will realize the same about you too... given time."

"Again with 'time'." Flurry scowled. "I've waited seventeen years to do something with my life. I'd say that's more than enough. Way more! I should be allowed to do something! I mean, what are mom and dad so afraid of? It's not like I'm going to cause an international incident! Do they really think I'm that dumb? Because I'm not!"

"Easy, Flurry." Moongleam tried to calm her. "Just relax..."

"...Sorry." Flurry sighed. "It's just so frustrating! I'm a Princess, and a Princess is supposed to help her subjects. And I haven't really done much of that."

"Well, that's not strictly speaking true." Moongleam countered. "You've helped me many times in the past."

"You're my friend, Moony." Flurry rolled her eyes. "I'm _supposed_ to help you. It's in the job description."

"A valid point." Moongleam admitted.

"And I always did a good job helping, didn't I?" Flurry asked.

"Well, I suppose so..." Moongleam shrugged. "But there were one or two slip-ups, you must admit... remember when you helped me build a treehouse? That didn't quite go according to plan."

"It was hardly my fault I'd never used a hammer before." Flurry pouted. "Besides, I was a kid then. Now, I'm almost an adult. I'm more than capable of handling myself, and most problems. Not that my parents could ever see that..."

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and Cadance were in the throne room, discussing the breakfast conversation.

"We really should have seen this coming." Cadance sighed.

"No kidding." Shining Armor agreed. "All those years we spent, telling her stories about her amazing aunt Twilight, the Princess of Friendship, and all her heroic exploits... we should've known Flurry wouldn't be satisfied living a nice, quiet, boring life after hearing those tales."

"Not one bit." Cadance shook her head. "Maybe it's our fault. Maybe if we'd been more open to the idea of letting her pitch in before today, she wouldn't be so desperate to now."

"But she's only seventeen." Shining Armor frowned.

"'Only'?" Cadance snorted. "She's on the cusp of marehood, Shining."

"She's not quite a mare just yet." Shining Armor said stubbornly.

"I know how you feel." Cadance admitted. "But the fact is, Flurry's not our little filly any more. We both knew this day was coming."

"Feels like it came too soon..." Shining Armor bowed his head.

"It seems like just yesterday she was this sweet little foal, not a care in the world..." Cadance sniffed.

"And all we needed to calm her down when she got grouchy was her Whammy." Shining Armor added, his eyes tearing up. "Where did all those days go?"

"Gone. Melted away like so much snow." Cadance sighed. "Our little foal has grown up. And like it or not, we've just got to accept it."

"I know." Shining Armor bowed his head. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it..."

Back in the library, Flurry and Moongleam were still discussing Flurry's woes.

"Think about it." Flurry told Moongleam. "Mom's the Princess of Love, aunt Twilight's the Princess of Friendship, and Celestia and Luna handle the sun and moon. But what responsibilities do I have? None! And probably never will, if my parents have anything to say about it..."

"To be fair, it seems like all the major responsibilities have already been handed out." Moongleam noted.

"One chance, is that really too much to ask for?" Flurry pouted. "I mean, what is the point of me even being a Princess if I never actually _do_ anything?"

"You have a point there." Moongleam admitted. "But I'm sure you'll get your chance sooner or later."

"Yeah?" Flurry snorted. "Well, I'd prefer 'sooner' over 'later'."

At that point, Sunburst entered the library.

"Ah, there you are, Moongleam." He smiled. "Hello, Flurry."

"Hi, daddy!" Moongleam squeaked, her father being one of the few ponies she dropped her "mature" facade around.

"Morning, Sunburst." Flurry beamed, always pleased to see her Crystaller.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid Moongleam and I have to get moving." Sunburst declared, turning to Moongleam. "We're going to that new restaurant with mom, remember?"

"Oh, right." Moongleam nodded. "Sorry, Flurry. We're going to have to postpone our talk for now."

"That's okay." Flurry smiled. "You go enjoy your day."

"Hang in there, Flurry." Moongleam gave her a supportive grin as she and Sunburst walked out of the library.

"Oh, I'm hanging." Flurry sighed. "It's the only thing I _can_ do right now..."

As noon approached, Flurry joined her family for lunch. She barely acknowledged her parents, sitting down beside Anthem without saying a word.

"Uh... hey, sis." Anthem said awkwardly.

"Hey, Ant." Flurry smiled.

Shining Armor cleared his throat.

"Flurry, your mother and I have been talking about what we discussed at breakfast." He announced.

"Have you, now?" Flurry said flatly.

"Yes, we have." Cadance nodded. "And we've decided that... you're right."

"I am?" Flurry gaped.

"She is?" Anthem asked, also surprised at their parents' change of heart.

"Yes." Shining Armor nodded. "You're not a little foal any more, Flurry. You're almost an adult, and you do deserve to have the chance to make a difference."

"And we're willing to give you that chance." Cadance smiled.

"Really?!" Flurry squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, I swear! I'll be the best-"

"Not so fast, little lady." Shining Armor cut her off. "Before you get any ideas, this doesn't mean we'll be letting you handle either of those diplomatic meetings."

"What?!" Flurry spluttered. "But you said-!"

"That's kind of an advanced problem." Cadance declared. "We'll be starting you on something a little more... Beginner level."

"Oh." Flurry frowned, her joy deflated slightly. "And when will this be happening?"

"Just as soon as we hear of a matter that requires a royal touch." Shining assured her. "Does that work for you, sweetie?"

"... Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Flurry smiled. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. I promise I won't let you down."

"We know you won't." Cadance beamed. "Now eat your lunch, dear."

Flurry started eating her food with a renewed vigor. At last, it seemed like her chance had finally come. Whatever royal task was coming her way, Flurry was confident she could handle it. It was what she had been hoping for, after all; a chance to prove her mettle. But as they say, you should be careful what you wish for...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. First Assignment

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Two: First Assignment**

Over the next few days, Flurry excitedly awaited news of a situation that would require her assistance. The two diplomatic meetings her parents mentioned had passed by without incident, and things seemed quiet. Too quiet for Flurry's liking.

"Typical, isn't it?" She told Moongleam one afternoon. "I finally get the chance to do something, but there's nothing going on... It's almost like fate itself is against me!"

"No offense, but I think fate has more pressing concerns to deal with." Moongleam deadpanned.

"Well, some kind of problem is gonna pop up sooner or later." Flurry declared. "And when it does, I'm gonna kick its metaphorical flank!"

"Well, you certainly aren't lacking in confidence." Moongleam noted. "That's a good sign."

"Just you wait, Moony." Flurry smirked. "I'm gonna show everypony what I'm made of. I'm gonna prove what kind of Princess I really am!"

"Of that, I have no doubt." Moongleam beamed supportively.

"Thanks, Moony." Flurry smiled, placing a hoof on her best friend's shoulder.

"I hate to cut and run on a perfectly heartwarming moment, but I must be going home." Moongleam declared. "It's almost time for dinner, and being the supportive friend I am works up quite the appetite."

"Sure it does." Flurry rolled her eyes. "See ya tomorrow, Moony. Hopefully, mom and dad will have an assignment for me by then."

"I'll keep my hooves crossed for you." Moongleam pledged.

After Moongleam departed, Flurry shared dinner of her own with her family, then went to bed not long after, her thoughts still preoccupied with when her first royal assignment would arise.

The next morning, things were still annoyingly peaceful. Determined not to waste her time just waiting, Flurry went to the library, searching for any kind of book that could help her prepare for any royal matters. But since she didn't know what her first assignment would be, she had no idea what to look for.

 _'It's like looking for an ink line on a zebra...'_ She thought, as she scoured a row of books.

"Look who's hitting the books." A familiar voice declared. "That's my favorite niece."

Flurry looked over at the library's entrance, where her aunt, Princess Twilight Sparkle, was standing.

"Hi, Flurry." Twilight smiled.

"Aunt Twily!" Flurry trotted over and hugged her favorite aunt, her bond with her not diminished the slightest with age. "I didn't know you'd be coming by today."

"Call it a surprise visit." Twilight returned the hug. "Your parents wrote to me about how you're going to attend to royal duties of your own. My little niece is growing up so fast..."

"And not before time." Flurry grinned. "I can't wait to get out there, and actually do something. Being a Princess is pretty pointless if you can't make a difference."

"I know how that feels." Twilight admitted. "There was a time when I felt like my role as a Princess didn't amount to much."

"And then you and your friends defeated Tirek, you got your castle, and became the Princess of Friendship." Flurry rolled her eyes. "No offense, aunt Twily, but I've heard that story a dozen times already."

"Then you should know how anxious I was to prove my worth." Twilight reminded her.

"So you understand how I feel." Flurry grinned. "Actually having royal duties of my own is the first step in discovering my purpose."

"The first of many, most likely." Twilight declared.

"Not that many, I hope." Flurry frowned. "I've been waiting for too long as it is."

"My point is that you should be patient." Twilight declared. "In time, your purpose in life will become clear."

"I've already waited seventeen years." Flurry pouted. "Isn't that long enough?"

"Your time _will_ come, Flurry." Twilight smiled. "And if personal experience is anything to go by, it'll come when you least expect it."

"But I've never expected it more." Flurry admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find your purpose soon enough." Twilight hugged her.

"Thanks, aunt Twily." Flurry hugged her back. "Now, enough about me. How are things in Ponyville? How are uncle Flash and the kids?"

"They're all doing great." Twilight smiled.

"Let them know I said 'hi', will you?" Flurry asked.

"Will do." Twilight grinned. "But for now, it seems about time for lunch. I hope my favorite niece can sit by me."

"Try and stop me." Flurry chuckled.

Of course, the rest of the family were more than glad to have Twilight join them for lunch.

"I have to say, I'm glad you're giving Flurry this chance." Twilight told Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Well, we figured she'd been waiting long enough." Shining Armor shrugged.

"And she's definitely not a foal any more." Cadance added.

"I suppose I should think about doing the same for my kids when they're old enough." Twilight mused. "But things are so quiet around Ponyville lately, there really wouldn't be much for them to do."

"I know that feeling..." Flurry joked.

"What about you, Anthem?" Twilight asked. "Would you like some royal duties some day?"

"Yeah, right." Anthem snorted. "No offense, aunt Twily, but I'm good with things as they are. Besides, with Flurry on the case, why would I need to do anything?"

"Thanks for the compliment, baby bro." Flurry smirked. "But you're _not_ getting my dessert."

"Aw, rats..." Anthem pouted, prompting the rest of the family to chuckle lightly.

After lunch, Twilight had to return to Ponyville. Flurry saw her out of the castle.

"Say 'hi' to uncle Spike for me." Flurry beamed.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "And remember what we talked about: patience."

"I'll try..." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"That's my favorite niece." Twilight hugged her one last time.

As Twilight departed, Flurry mulled over her words.

 _'Patience: not the easiest thing in the world.'_ She thought.

The next morning, Flurry's waiting finally came to an end, as her parents announced over breakfast that a situation had arisen that their schedule would not allow them to tend to.

"At last!" Flurry cheered at the news. "So, what will I be doing?"

"We need you to go to the gem mine on the edge of the Empire." Shining Armor instructed. "Their output has slowed down to a crawl recently, and they're not being very open as to why. The presence of a Princess might convince them to speak up."

"That's it?" Flurry frowned. "Just going to talk to some miners? That's my first royal assignment?"

"It's not exactly exciting or glamorous." Cadance admitted. "But it's a royal duty nonetheless."

"I guess so..." Flurry shrugged.

"Try not to mess up, sis." Anthem teased.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya, brat?" Flurry playfully ruffled his mane.

"Seriously, though... good luck." Anthem smiled.

"I don't think I'll need it." Flurry snorted. "It seems simple enough. But I'll still make you proud, mom and dad."

"That's the spirit, sweetheart." Cadance beamed.

"A carriage will be waiting to take you out there in half an hour." Shining Armor declared. "That should give you just enough to clean up from breakfast."

"Sure thing, dad." Flurry nodded. "Don't want to show up at my first royal assignment looking like a mess..."

Flurry finished her breakfast, then raced back to her room, as she did, she almost ran into Moongleam, who had just arrived.

"Morning, Flurry." Moongleam smiled.

"Sorry, Moony, can't talk now!" Flurry said quickly. "I finally got a royal assignment!"

"Really?" Moongleam smiled widely. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Flurry grinned. "So you understand I can't hang out, right? I've gotta get ready, then head on out. I'll you all about later, 'kay?"

"You'd better." Moongleam teased.

"Later!" Flurry called, as she rushed up to her room.

Once she reached her room, Flurry hastily cleaned herself up, brushing her mane and washing her face and hooves until she was pristine.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." She admired herself in her mirror.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a certain draconequus appeared in Flurry's mirror.

"What, no eye shadow?" He smirked.

"Discord?" Flurry frowned, as Discord vanished from the mirror and appeared beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my support in your new endeavor." Discord grinned.

"And how exactly do you know about that?" Flurry asked.

"Well, I maybe, possibly, might have very well overheard your dear aunt Twilight talking to her friends about the letter she received from your parents, detailing your new responsibilities." Discord shrugged.

"In other words, you were eavesdropping." Flurry pointed out.

"Overheard, eavesdropping... same difference." Discord snorted. "Still, I am surprised at how you're raring to get out there. The little Princess, all grown up. It seems like just yesterday you were this drooling little ball of fluff."

Discord conjured up a plush toy version of Flurry as a foal.

"Wah-wah! Goo-goo!" The toy gurgled, an excessive amount of liquid pouring out of its mouth.

"Not funny, Discord." Flurry scowled.

"You used to think that sort of thing was funny." Discord frowned, throwing the toy aside.

"When I was a foal." Flurry pointed out. "I grew out of _that_ kind of humor when I was like, seven."

"Ouch." Discord clutched his chest. "You're definitely not the sweet little foal you once were..."

"No, I'm not." Flurry declared. "And I'm gonna prove it. I'm about to go on my first royal assignment, and I know I'm going to ace it."

"Watch yourself out here, little Princess." Discord smirked. "You might end up biting off more than you can chew."

"Please." Flurry snorted. "It's just a simple inspection."

"But you never know what might happen." Discord pointed out. "There's always some surprise lurking around a corner."

"Somehow, I doubt it." Flurry retorted. "Besides, I'm a member of the royal family. I was pretty much _born_ for this. Whatever happens, I can handle it."

"If you say so." Discord shrugged. "But we really should talk more about this. Later, perhaps?"

"Yeah, sure. Later..." Flurry said sarcastically.

"Wonderful." Discord grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light.

"Whatever." Flurry scoffed at the interruption, then made her way out of the castle.

Two Pegasus Guards were waiting to escort Flurry to the mine.

"Your highness." One bowed, as he opened the door of a carriage for her.

"Thank you." Flurry said courteously.

Once Flurry got into the carriage, the Pegasi carried her over to a small mine on the edge of the Crystal Empire. As Flurry expected, her arrival caused quite a stir among the miners.

"Your highness." One bowed as she bowed. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I'm here to speak with the pony in charge." Flurry announced, as regally as she could.

"That would be me, Princess." A burgundy Crystal stallion declared. "I'm Pit Prop. May I ask what brings you here?"

"My parents have noticed that there's been a decrease in output lately." Flurry declared. "I'm here to find out why that is, and if possible, help get things back on track."

"Well, I..." Pit Prop mumbled. "The problem isn't so much a decrease in output..."

"Then what is it?" Flurry frowned.

"It's... more like what happens to the equipment." Pit Prop admitted. "They keep getting destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Flurry asked.

"Yes." Pit Prop nodded. "Snatched right out from under us in the dead of night, and left at our camp in pieces in the morning."

"But why haven't you told anypony?" Flurry asked.

"Because we want to take care of it ourselves." Pit Prop said pridefully. "We set a trap for whoever was doing it, and we found out just this morning that we nabbed one of them. We can show you, if you like."

"Okay." Flurry nodded. "Show me this saboteur."

Pit Prop and his miners led Flurry to a small tent nearby. There, inside a cage, was a single Diamond Dog, stocky and stern, his fur ruffled and dirty, a frayed blue jacket around his upper body.

"A Diamond Dog?" Flurry frowned. "That's who been wrecking your equipment? Why?"

"That's what we're about to find out, Princess." Pit Prop smirked. He tapped the cage's bars with a pickax. "You wanna tell us why you've been sabotaging our operation, Muttley? You'd better. You're all on your own here."

"Pony is wrong twice." The Diamond Dog sneered. "Name is 'Fang', not 'Muttley'. And who says Fang is alone?"

Fang threw his head up, and let out an ear-splitting howl. Seconds later, the tent was ripped open, as almost a dozen Diamond Dogs joined the fray.

"Uh-oh." Flurry gulped.

One of the Diamond Dogs, extending a claw, picked the lock of Fang's cage, releasing him.

"Now, ponies will pay." Fang smirked.

"Pay?" Pit Prop frowned. "You're the ones who have been wrecking our equipment!"

"We do that so ponies leave." Another Diamond Dog snarled. "But ponies stubborn. So now we do it this way."

"I wouldn't bet on it, bone-breath." One miner scowled. "You're the ones who are gonna pay!"

"Yeah." Pit Prop agreed, raising his pickax. "Come on, boys! Let's show 'em who's boss!"

"Yeah!" The miners cheered, lifting what was left of their equipment.

 _'This... this isn't what I was expecting.'_ Flurry thought worriedly. _'Not even close...'_

"We try to be nice." Fang snarled. "But now we do things the hard way."

"That suits us just fine." Pit Prop growled, as he and his miners stepped forward. "Step aside, Princess." He told Flurry. "This might get rough."

"No 'might' about it, pony." Fang snarled, as his pack advanced.

"...Wait." Flurry stepped forward. _'I can't believe I'm doing this... but I am a Princess, and this is what a Princess does.'_

"Princess, I must insist you must stay behind us!" One of the Guards yelped.

"I know what I'm doing." Flurry declared. _'I hope...'_

"Who are you, pony?" Fang glared.

"I am Princess Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire." Flurry declared, as boldly as she could.

"That means nothing to us." One of the Diamond Dogs scoffed.

"Show some respect, you-!" Pit Prop started.

"Not helping." Flurry said through clenched teeth.

Pit Prop promptly quieted down.

"I'm sure we can settle this without the use of violence." Flurry declared. "Maybe we can... talk about this?"

"Talk?" Fang sneered.

"Yeah." Flurry nodded. "Like maybe talk about you and your friends not destroying these nice ponies' equipment anymore? We would really appreciate that."

"We don't care about what ponies 'appreciate'." Fang growled. "Because ponies don't care about Diamond Dogs. Just take."

"Take?" Flurry frowned. "What are you-?"

"That's rich, coming from a bunch of gem-grubbing mutts like you!" Pit Prop spat.

"You insult us, pony?" Fang snarled.

"You better believe it, ya mangy mutt!" Pit Prop yelled.

"Okay, maybe we should all just calm down." Flurry said weakly. "Pit Prop, maybe you should put the pickax down, and we can negotiate..."

"All due respect, your highness, but there's no negotiating with these filthy mutts." Pit Prop scoffed.

"This is what Fang was talking about!" Fang announced. "Ponies insult Diamond Dogs! They don't respect us, so why should we respect them?"

"You think wrecking our equipment makes you worthy of respect?" Pit Prop sneered. "Not in this life, pal!"

"Pit Prop, please!" Flurry yelled. "I may be new at this, but I'm pretty sure this _isn't_ how negotiations are supposed to go!"

"You brought that on yourselves." Fang scowled. "And by trying to trap Fang, now you bring _this_ on! Attack!"

"Get 'em!" Pit Prop told his fellow miners.

"Wait, don't-!" Flurry started, before the Guards (literally) swooped in and pulled her to safety.

"We'll handle this, your highness." The second Guard declared. "You stay here, where it's safe."

"But I-" Flurry stuttered.

The two Guards flew back over to assist the miners, each tackling a Diamond Dog. Flurry looked on in horror at the melee, as Crystal pony and Diamond Dog struggled, claws against mining equipment. Pit Prop had jumped Fang from behind, using the handle of his pickax to force his jaws open, and clinging to the Diamond Dog's back as he flailed around, trying to dislodge him. No matter which side won, there were bound to casulties, and lots of them.

"No. No, no, no..." Flurry muttered, horrified at the disaster unfolding before her. "How could something so simple go so out of control?"

Suddenly, Discord appeared, hovering in the air beside Flurry.

"Hello again, little Princess." He smiled. "Is now a good time for our chat?"

"Not really." Flurry groaned.

Discord looked at the battle up ahead.

"So it would seem." He mused. "Things not going as well as you hoped?"

"I thought I had it under control." Flurry sighed. "But then those Diamond Dogs showed up. I tried to get them to talk, but they refused, and they all started fighting, and... Ugh! Why won't any of them listen to me? It's so frustrating!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Discord asked, cleaning out an ear with his lion paw. "I wasn't listening."

"That's not helping, Discord!" Flurry snarled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Discord said defensively. "It's not like I had anything to do with how abysmal this has turned out."

"...You're right. I'm the one who messed up." Flurry shook her head. "I tried to calm both sides down, to get them to talk things out, but I failed. Mom and dad are never going to trust me with anything important after this..."

"Well, I hate to say 'I told you so', but I kinda saw this coming." Discord said smugly. "I warned you that things might not be as easy as you thought they'd be. That there could be some unexpected event waiting in the wings."

"And you were right." Flurry admitted grudgingly.

"Perhaps _you're_ the one who needs to work on her listening skills, hmm?" Discord smirked.

"Yeah, I... wait, that might be it!" Flurry gasped.

"What might be it?" Discord frowned.

"Listening!" Flurry grinned. "Thanks, Discord!"

"Happy to help." Discord smirked. "Even if I don't know exactly how it happened..."

As Discord vanished, Flurry rushed back to the battle.

"Princess, stay back!" The first Guard declared, as he struggled with a Diamond Dog. "It's too dangerous!"

"Not for long." Flurry smiled, her horn lighting up.

Flurry used her magic to seperate all the combatants and lift them up into the air.

"Put us down, Princess pony!" Fang flailed helplessly.

"Not until we talk about this." Flurry declared.

"What's to talk about?" Pit Prop protested. "They attacked us!"

"Before, you talked about ponies not caring about you, and 'taking' something." Flurry reminged Fang. "What exactly do you think they took from you?"

"They took lost Diamond Dog treasure!" Fang yelled. "Dug it up and took it away! Fang see it with his own eyes!"

"We didn't take any treasure!" Pit Prop growled. "He's lying!"

"What does this 'treasure' look like?" Flurry asked Fang.

"Like big crystal bone!" Fang declared. "White and glimmering!"

"Wait, you mean that cheap lump of old quartz?" Pit Prop frowned. "That... that isn't a treasure."

"If you think that, then why you take it?" Fang snarled.

"Well, I... thought it might make a nice souvenir." Pit Prop said sheepishly.

"It is not 'souvenir'!" Fang said, affronted. "It is symbol of our tribe! Carved by first chief years ago. Lost in rockslide. Diamond Dogs search for it long time."

"So that's why you broke their equipment?" Flurry asked. "Because you thought they stole your relic?"

"Yes." Fang nodded. "We thought it make good payback, since ponies always busy digging up gems."

"Well, I'm sure Pit Prop wouldn't mind returning yout treasure to you." Flurry declared. "Right, Pit Prop?"

"Of course." Pit Prop nodded. "Just... could you let us down now, Princess?"

"...Oh, right." Flurry said sheepishly.

Flurry returned them all to the ground. Pit Prop rushed over to another tent, while some of the ponies and Diamond Dogs glared at each other, clearly still sore over the fight.

 _'So far, so good...'_ Flurry thought.

Pit Prop soon returned, carrying a bone-shaped piece of quartz in his hooves.

"Here it is." He declared. "...Sorry. If I'd known it was so valuable to you, maybe I wouldn't have taken it."

"Diamond Dogs usually just like gems." Fang took the quartz. "But this has different kind of value. Thank you for returning it."

"You know, if you had just told Pit Prop about this in the first place, maybe this could have all been avoided." Flurry declared.

"Maybe..." Fang cringed. "Sorry for breaking ponies' tools." He pulled a jewel out of his jackets. "This buy more."

"Thanks." Pit Prop smiled.

"Come, Diamond Dogs." Fang held the bone up. "We return home in triumph!"

The Diamond Dogs cheered as they followed their leader out of the camp.

"Thank you, Princess Flurry Heart." Pit Prop smiled. "You really saved the day."

"It's what I'm here for." Flurry said humbly. "Guards, let's head back to the castle. My work here is done."

"Of course, your highness." The first Guard nodded.

"And very well done, I must say." The second smiled.

The Guards took Flurry back to the castle. Shining Armor and Cadance were waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well, it wasn't quite what I was expecting." Flurry admitted.

"Did you find out why things have been going so slowly over there?" Cadance asked.

"I did, yeah..." Flurry declared.

Flurry quickly recounted the whole scenario to her parents.

"...Wow." Shining Armor frowned. "If we'd known all that was going to happen, maybe we wouldn't have sent you out there."

"It was a little more than I expected..." Flurry admitted.

"But you settled the dispute like a true royal." Cadance beamed. "We're proud of you, sweetheart."

"Even if I needed a little help to do it?" Flurry cringed.

"There's nothing wrong with needing help." Shining Armor told her. "Your mother and I have been helping each other rule this Empire from the very beginning."

"And don't forget your aunt Twily." Candace grinned. "Most of her greatest accomplishments only came about because she had help from her friends."

"One of the most royal things you can do is admit when you need help." Shining Armor smiled. "So I'd say you did just fine for your first royal assignment."

"So... You'll be giving me more?" Flurry asked hopefully.

"Yes." Cadance nodded. "You've earned it."

"And next time, I won't be going it alone." Flurry declared. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll bring a friend or two along."

"That's just fine with us, sweetheart." Shining Armor grinned. "Do you have anypony in mind?"

"I have one or two thoughts..." Flurry smirked.

Not long after, Flurry was sharing the news with Moongleam.

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Moongleam mused.

"It was." Flurry nodded. "But next time, I won't be going it alone. I want you to come with me."

"Me?" Moongleam gaped, her glasses slipping.

"Sure, why not?" Flurry grinned. "You're one of the smartest ponies I know. And you're calm, rational and level-headed."

"All true." Moongleam said smugly. "I'll have to ask my parents, to make sure they're okay with it..."

"I sure hope they will." Flurry smiled. "There's nopony else I'd rather have by my side."

"Thank, Flurry." Moongleam grinned.

"That's what friends are for." Flurry declared. "I learned that from the leading authority..."

That evening, Flurry prepared to go to bed. Moongleam's parents had responded to her request in the positive, meaning that Flurry's next assignment wouldn't be undertaken alone.

"All in all, not a bad first day." She smiled.

Discord then appeared.

"Yes, very productive." He chuckled.

"Hello, Discord." Flurry smiled.

"I just popped by to congratulate you for a job well done." Discord declared.

"If it weren't for you popping up at the worst possible time, things wouldn't have ended so well." Flurry admitted. "You were a real help out there, Discord."

"Well, that wasn't exactly my intent..." Discord admitted. "But I'll gladly accept the credit." He chuckled lightly. "You did have quite the adventure today, didn't you? With more to come, I'll bet..."

"Oh, yeah." Flurry grinned. "And this is just the beginning."

"If that's the case, maybe I'll drop in on you again sometime." Discord grinned.

"...What." Flurry said flatly.

"Yes, why not?" Discord grinned. "Things have been so wretchedly dull lately, and these little adventures of yours sound like tthey could be quite entertaining. So I think I will drop by every so often." He wrapped his lion paw around Flurry. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Oodles." Flurry groaned.

"Marvelous!" Discord chuckled. "Until next time, little Princess."

Discord vanished, leaving Flurry to finish her bedtime preparations. Even his mischief-making ways could do little to dampen her spirits.

"I've taken my first step to being a real Princess today." She told herself as she climbed into bed. "Now comes the rest..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Canterlot Criticism

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Three: Canterlot Criticism**

The morning after her first mission, Flurry paid a visit to Moongleam's home, anxious over whether or not they would agree to let Moongleam join her on her royal missions. She nervously knocked on the door of their wizard hat-shaped house. She was answered by Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight hadn't changed much over the years, save for currently wearing her mane up in a ponytail, and wearing a necklace shaped like her Cutie Mark (an anniversary gift from Sunburst).

"Hi, Flurry." Starlight smiled.

"Hello, Starlight." Flurry nodded.

"Come on in." Starlight urged. "We've been expecting you."

Taking Starlight's jovial attitude as a good sign, Flurry followed her into the kitchen, where Sunburst and Moongleam were seated. Moongleam gave Flurry a quick smile.

"So... I guess you know why I'm here?" Flurry spoke up.

"Yes, indeed." Sunburst nodded. "Moongleam told us all about your, er... offer. And Starlight and I have been discussing the matter at length since then."

"And... what did you decide?" Flurry asked.

"It is quite a decision." Starlight smiled. "Whether or not to let Moongleam join you on your royal duties. It does sound really thrilling, though. Right, Sunburst?"

"'Thrilling' wouldn't be my first choice of words." Sunburst admitted. "From what I've seen, these royal assignments can be... troublesome at times. I'm not sure Moongleam is ready for something like that..."

"Dad..." Moongleam groaned.

"Seriously, Sunburst?" Starlight rolled her eyes. "It's not like they're going to be infiltrating a rogue Changeling hive, or something like that. Besides, our little girl's smart and talented enough to handle any problem." She lovingly ruffled her daughter's mane.

"Mom..." Moongleam cringed.

"That's kinda why I want her to come with me." Flurry declared, suppressing a snigger. "My first assignment was almost a disaster, mostly because I went in alone and unprepared. Having a little back-up, especially back-up as smart as Moongleam, would help make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen again."

"Well, you can't fault that logic." Moongleam smirked.

"I suppose not." Sunburst frowned. "But still... she's only fourteen."

"Age is but a state of mind, dad." Moongleam retorted.

"And you would know." Flurry smirked. "You act like you're older than me most of the time..."

"Well, acting doesn't make it true." Sunburst declared. "You're still a minor, Moongleam."

"So's Flurry." Starlight pointed out. "But her parents don't seem to have a problem with her putting herself out there."

"Not any more, at least." Flurry shrugged.

"So why can't we give Moongleam that same chance?" Starlight urged.

"Well, I..." Sunburst spluttered. "It's not the same-"

"I know you're worried something could happen to her out there." Starlight comforted her husband. "But she'll have Flurry with her. You know, a super-powerful Alicorn Princess?"

"I suppose that's true..." Sunburst mused.

"And it's not like Moongleam is a slouch in the magic department herself." Starlight said proudly. "She'll be just fine out there."

"Please, daddy?" Moongleam showed off an impressive set of puppy dog eyes. "I really want to do this."

"Come on, Sunburst." Starlight urged her husband. "How can you say 'no' to that face?"

"Ohh... okay." Sunburst sighed, defeated. "You can join Flurry on her next assignment. Then we'll see how things go from there."

"Thank you, daddy!" Moongleam squealed, wrapping her hooves around her father.

"I just can't say 'no' to you, my little spot of moonlight." Sunburst returned the hug.

"Thank you both for this." Flurry smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Flurry." Starlight grinned. "You just be sure to take care of each other, okay?"

"You can bet on that." Flurry nodded.

"Now I'm just as eager as you to go on an assignment." Moongleam smirked.

"Then I hope you're prepared to wait." Flurry snorted. "Royal assignments don't just grow on trees, you know."

"It'll be hard, but I can be patient." Moongleam declared. "And in the meantime, I will mentally prepare myself for what may come."

"Sure you will..." Flurry stifled another snigger.

The rest of the week passed without incident, save for talk spreading across the Empire regarding how Flurry had defused a clash between Crystal Ponies and Diamond Dogs. As a new week dawned, Flurry's parents announced that they had a new assignment for her.

"Every year over in Canterlot, they hold the Summer Social." Shining Armor reminded Flurry. "And your mother and I usually attend."

"But we have to pay the yaks a visit at the same time." Cadance revealed. "Since our last meeting went so well, they decided to invite us over to Yakyakistan to repay the favor."

"So you need me to drop by the social and represent you?" Flurry asked. "No problem. I was with you guys there last year, so it should be a breeze."

"That's the spirit, darling." Shining Armor smiled.

"And you don't mind if I bring Moongleam along, right?" Flurry asked. "I know it's not a major assignment, but I'd hate to leave her out of it."

"It's your assignment." Cadance declared. "Besides, going to a party alone just seems... wrong."

"Great." Flurry smiled. "Can't wait to tell Moony..."

The next morning, Flurry and Moongleam were preparing to depart for Canterlot. Moongleam's parents had come to see her off.

"I suppose attending a royal function is nothing for us to worry about..." Sunburst admitted as he handed Moongleam her saddlebags.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Starlight smirked.

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem." Moongleam declared. "Not a very big one, at least." She grimaced lightly. "I could do without the dressing up. But it is a formal occasion, so it seems I have no choice..."

"I made you some snacks for the trip, sweetie." Starlight held up a bag of cupcakes. "I know they have fancy food up at Canterlot, but there's nothing like home-made."

"Thanks, mom." Moongleam grinned.

"You have fun out there, Flurry." Shining Armor smiled. "But not _too_ much fun..."

"Okay, dad." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"Show those Canterlot snobs what the Crystal Empire is all about." Cadance declared.

"Oh, I will." Flurry grinned.

As Flurry climbed into the carriage, Moongleam's parents gave her some last-second advice.

"Remember, try and think things through as much as possible before you do something drastic." Starlight told Moongleam. "Trust me, I've learned that lesson the hard way _sooo_ many times..."

"I'll try." Moongleam nodded. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." Starlight smiled. "You've got your dad's brains, remember?"

"And your mother's nerve." Sunburst added. "Though, granted, that's not always a good thing..." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." Starlight playfully nudged her husband.

"Seriously, though." Sunburst told Moongleam. "I know it seems like I'm being overprotective, but the truth is, I have the utmost confidence in you."

"We both do." Starlight added, as they both hugged their daughter.

"I know..." Moongleam blushed, aware that Flurry was watching.

"Okay, that's enough mush." Flurry smirked, sparing her friend any further embarassment. "Let's get going."

"My thoughts exactly." Moongleam joined Flurry in the carriage, which was pulled into the sky by the two Pegasi Guards.

While Flurry was used to the view, Moongleam couldn't help being awed by watching the clouds and the landmarks pass them by.

"Enjoying the view?" Flurry teased.

"It's... satisfactory." Moongleam shrugged awkwarldy. "Something to pass the time, at least..."

"Anything you say..." Flurry rolled her eyes.

A short while later, they arrived in Canterlot, landing just outside the castle. Flurry and Moongleam disembarked, and headed toward the castle.

"Welcome, Princess Flurry Heart." One of the Royal Guards at the front doors bowed.

"And... guest." The other guard acknowledged Moongleam.

"I'm honored." Moongleam said sarcastically.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are expecting you." The first guard declared. "They're in the throne room."

"Thank you." Flurry smiled.

The Guards opened the doors, and Flurry and Moongleam passed through. As they made their way through the castle, Moongleam marveled at its interior.

"And I thought the Crystal Castle was a sight to see." She gaped. "But the architecture here..."

"Eh, it's okay." Flurry shrugged. "Wait until you've been here a few dozen times. The novelty wears off fast..."

They soon arrived at the throne room.

"Hello, Flurry." Celestia smiled. "Good to see you. Your parents did send word you'd be attending the Social in their place."

"Great-aunt Celestia. Great-aunt Luna." Flurry said respectfully.

"Hello, Moongleam." Luna took note of Flurry's companion. "It is nice to see you too. How is your mother these days?"

"She's doing great." Moongleam smiled.

"Good to hear." Luna smiled. "Do say 'hello' to her for me, will you?"

"I will, your highness." Moongleam nodded.

"...Hey, where are Gothic and Constell?" Flurry asked Luna.

"They went to visit Gothic's parents." Luna revealed. "I almost envy them. The Summer Social is such a stuffy, tedious affair. Fortunately, you two young mares may be able to help liven things up."

"Is it really that bad?" Flurry frowned.

"Admittedly, the atmosphere can be a little... dull." Celestia shrugged. "But it's just one evening. I'm sure the both of you can handle it." She told the young mares.

"Eh, it's better than just sitting around at home." Flurry admitted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my dear." Luna sighed.

"Well, I can definitely handle it." Moongleam scoffed. "From what I've heard, events like these are about sophistication and dignity. And I have plenty of that to spare."

"Sure you do, Moony." Flurry chuckled.

"The Social starts in an hour, so you'd better get ready." Celestia declared. "I trust you brought the requisite attire?"

"Sure did." Flurry patted her saddlebag.

"As did I." Moongleam nodded. "But that's not to say I'll enjoy wearing it..."

"Excellent." Celestia smiled. "Then we'll see you in the ballroom."

"Come on, Moony." Flurry smiled. "Time to dress to impress."

"Oh, joy..." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

The two young mares found a set of empty rooms, and changed into their formal dresses. Flurry was the first to get dressed. She was wearing a silver, floor-length gown, her mane tied back into a bob.

"Well, I'm ready to go." She declared. "Moongleam?" She knocked on the door of Moongleam's room. "You ready yet?"

"As I'll ever be." Moongleam's voice answered reluctantly.

Moongleam emerged from her room. She was a wearing a sparkly, midnight blue dress. Her mane had been released from its braids, and styled so it tumbled elegantly down one shoulder. She had also substituted her usual glasses for versions with silver rims.

"Wow, Moony." Flurry smiled. "You look great."

"If by 'great', you mean 'utterly ridiculous', then yes." Moongleam scowled. "I feel like one of those vapid little supermodels, stuffed into an over-the-top outfit, and made to parade around in front of hundreds."

"Hey, like great-aunt Celestia said, it's just one evening." Flurry reminded her. "I think you can tough it out."

"I suppose so..." Moongleam sighed.

"Great." Flurry grinned. "Then let's get going."

Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the ballroom. Celestia and Luna were waiting for them. Celestia wore a soft pink dress, while Luna had dinner a royal purple outfit.

"Ah, there you are." Celestia smiled. "My, don't you young ladies look lovely?"

"Thanks, great-aunt Celestia." Flurry beamed.

"With all due respect, your highness, that's your opinion." Moongleam pouted. "I happen to think I look

like some attention-seeking starlet."

"I know how you feel, Moongleam." Luna sympathized. "Dressing up isn't exactly my favorite part of these royal events. But one must make sacrifices in the line of duty."

"Unfortunately, yes." Moongleam sighed.

"Our guests will soon be arriving." Celestia declared. "Come, Flurry. Let us give them a royal greeting, then you can feel free to mingle and enjoy the festivities."

"And what about me?" Moongleam asked.

"Help yourself to some of the buffet." Luna smiled. "I know that's one of my favorite parts of these functions."

"I suppose a quick bite wouldn't hurt." Moongleam admitted.

"I recommend the kale niblets." Luna declared. "They are divine."

As Moongleam made her way to the buffet table, Flurry joined Celestia and Luna in greeting the arriving guests. The guests involved many of Canterlot's elite, well-to-do, and up-and-comers. Jet Set and Upper Crust, Fancypants and Fleur De Lis, Sassy Saddles, and more.

"Welcome to the Summer Social, everypony." Celestia greeted them.

"We hope you have a lovely evening." Flurry added.

"Thank you, your highnesses." Fancypants said humbly.

"Well said, Flurry." Luna whispered. "You're a natural at this."

"Thanks, great-aunt Luna." Flurry chuckled.

The guest filed into the ballroom, talking amongst themselves and enjoying the buffet. A band started playing a jaunty tune.

While waiting for Flurry to return, Moongleam decided to make conversation with some of the guests.

"Good evening." She told Fancypants and Fleur as they approached.

"And a good evening to you, young lady." Fancypants nodded.

"I trust you're enjoying the festivities?" Moongleam inquired.

"We certainly are." Fleur nodded.

"I recommend you try the kale niblets." Moongleam suggested. "They are a true treat for the palate."

"My, aren't you the intelligent young mare?" Fancypants chuckled. "I daresay I'll take you up on that suggestion, since you worded it so elegantly." He took a bite of kale. "Mmm, marvelous!"

"Thank you, sir." Moongleam beamed.

"Come along, Fancy, they're playing our song." Fleur urged.

"Very nice to meet you, young madam!" Fancypants smiled as Fleur led him to the dance floor.

"And you as well." Moongleam nodded. _'Hmm, just as I expected. I'm fitting in just fine with these upper-class types...'_

Bolstered by her success, Moongleam decided to strike up a conversation with the next ponies who walked by. That pair turned out to be Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" She smiled.

"I suppose." Jet Set said haughtily.

"We've been to better functions." Upper Crust added, just as haughtily. "Knowing Celestia and Luna, they probably wasted the better amenities on that ridiculous little charity ball last month."

"...And why exactly is charity 'ridiculous', may I ask?" Moongleam frowned.

"It's a waste of time, that's why." Jet Set sneered. "Raising money for the poor and the sick. Maybe if they'd get off their mangy flanks and actually worked for a living, they wouldn't need other ponies to give them money."

"Well, if you don't mind my saying so, that's some flawed logic." Moongleam frowned. "Sick ponies are hardly in a state to work for a living. Next, you'll be saying we shouldn't be raising money for orphans."

"And we shouldn't." Upper Crust snorted. "If their own parents didn't care about those wretched brats, then why should we?"

"Perhaps because caring about others is the right thing to do." Moongleam retorted. "And helping those in need is certainly a better use of money than buying fancier cider and food for some silly little social event."

"Clearly, you know nothing of high society, little filly." Jet Set growled. "Ponies such as ourselves appreciate the finer things in life."

"So you keep it all to yourselves?" Moongleam sneered. "That hardly seems like a decent use of your money or your time. You're just wasting both on these vapid little events, when you could be putting it to far better use. Seems rather selfish, if you ask me. Pointless, even."

"What did you just say?!" Jet Set roared.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flurry asked, as she joined Moongleam. "Moongleam?"

"You know this filly, Princess?" Jet Set frowned.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Flurry frowned.

"We've just been having a rousing discussion about the distribution of wealth around here." Moongleam declared. "Mr Set and Mrs Crust seem to think more money should be spent on frivolous social events than on helping those in need. A faulty hypothesis if I've ever heard one."

"How dare you speak to us like that, you pompous little know-it-all!" Upper Crust growled.

Several of the other guests turned in their direction.

"A pony your age should know to respect her betters." Jet Set added. "Clearly, your parents did a terrible job raising you."

"...What did you say?" Moongleam faltered.

"Just that your parents never taught you proper manners." Upper Crust smirked.

"They taught me that and more." Moongleam growled.

"Poorly, it seems." Jet Set sneered. "Children these days, running their mouths off about matters that are other their head."

"I am not a child." Moongleam glared angrily.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one." Upper Crust jeered. "Another example of poor upbringing. Your parents sound like a disgrace."

"Far from it." Moongleam retorted, her voice cracking. "My parents are Starlight Glimmer, one of the heroes who defeated Queen Chrysalis, and Sunburst, Crystaller to Flurry Heart herself."

"Oh, how wonderful." Jet Set smirked. "And how terrible for them to have an arrogant, know-nothing child in their family. They must be so ashamed."

"You take that back!" Moongleam yelled, her eyes watering. "You take that back right now!"

"Or what, little filly?" Upper Crust taunted. "You'll throw a tantrum, in front of everypony here?"

Moongleam looked around, realizing so many eyes were currently upon her. The thought did not make her feel better at all.

"Okay, that's enough!" Flurry stepped forward.

"I realize it may not be my place, Princess Flurry Heart, but perhaps you should reconsider the company you keep." Jet Set said coldly. "Perhaps you could look for somepony less... socially inept. It would not do to have such an over-emotional little brat in your entourage."

Moongleam turned and fled from the scene, letting out a single gasp of anguish.

"Moongleam!" Flurry rushed after her.

In her pained flight, Moongleam pushed past the guests, but Flurry, despite her intent to help her friend, politely edged her way around them. As such, she lost Moongleam as she turned a corner.

 _'You're not getting away that easily...'_ She thought.

As Flurry looked around, she saw a door to the garden, wide open.

 _'Bingo.'_ She grinned.

Flurry went outside, ready to scour the entire garden to find Moongleam. Fortunately, she didn't have to look that far; she found Moonglean sitting forlornly by a fountain. As Flurry moved in after, she could hear the soft sounds of sobbing cutting through the night air.

 _'Oh, Moongleam...'_ Flurry thought, the sound cutting right through her.

Underneath her mature, intelligent facade, Moongleam was still a fourteen-year-old filly, with all the emotional vulnerabilities that came with it.

"Moony?" Flurry asked.

"Oh... Hello." Moongleam sniffed. "I was just... Enjoying the view. The royal garden at night is really quite a sight."

"Really?" Flurry frowned. "That's why you're out here? Not because those high-society ponies hurt your feelings?"

"Nonsense." Moongleam said weakly, her lower lip quivering. "They're just words. Why would such trite things matter to me?"

"Because words can hurt, no matter how much you try to pretend otherwise." Flurry pointed out.

"Only if you let them." Moongleam tried to save face. "And only little foals let words hurt them..."

"Moony, you don't need to act like you're so mature and grown-up all the time." Flurry smiled. "It's okay to act your age every once in a while."

"Even if it makes you look completely pathetic?" Moongleam sighed.

"You're not pathetic, Moongleam." Flurry assured her.

"I never should have agreed to come with you." Moongleam wiped her eyes.

"Don't say that." Flurry told her.

"You should've come here by yourself." Moongleam sighed. "At least then, nopony would think that you're associating with a 'pompous know-it-all' like me."

"You're my friend, Moongleam." Flurry declared. "I wouldn't want to do this without you."

"Because you need my brains?" Moongleam sighed. "They didn't exactly help much this evening."

"I didn't ask you to come along just because you're smart." Flurry declared. "I asked you to come with me because you're my friend."

"Like that matters right now." Moongleam retorted. "In fact, it's worse. Those ponies out there think I'm a disgrace. How will it look for you, being seen associating with me?"

"I don't care about that." Flurry frowned. "If there's one thing I learned from my aunt Twilight, it's to always stand by my friends, no matter what."

"Even if your friends are socially inept?" Moongleam sighed.

"Moony, you're perfect just the way you are." Flurry assured her. "And if those stuck-up snobs don't like it, that's their loss."

Flurry offered Moongleam her hoof.

"Thanks, Flurry." Moongleam sniffed, accepting it.

"Any time." Flurry helped her up. "Now, what do you say we get back over there, tune out what those snobs are saying, and actually enjoy ourselves?"

"I guess it's worth a try." Moongleam nodded.

"That's the spirit." Flurry hugged her. "And I'll be by your side the whole time. Promise."

"...You really are a great friend, you know that?" Moongleam smiled.

"I like to think I do okay." Flurry chuckled.

Together, the two young mares returned to the party.

"Well, look who's back." Upper Crust scowled.

"One wonders how long it will take before she runs her mouth off again..." Jet Set sneered.

"Just ignore them, Moony." Flurry whispered. "Let's have some fun instead." As she finished her sentence, the band started up a new song, a bouncy tune. "Hey, let's dance!"

"Dance?" Moongleam frowned. "Seems a little juvenile... Oh, why not?"

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Flurry beamed.

The two young mares began to dance. Flurry quickly got into the groove, but Moongleam was more hesitant, making her moves slowly and carefully.

"Come on, Moony!" Flurry urged. "Loosen up!"

"I'll try..." Moongleam said awkwardly, as she started to speed up her movements. "Hey, this is kinda fun!" She cheered, swaying in time with the music.

"Now you're getting it!" Flurry cheered.

"Yeah!" Moongleam cheered. "Whoo!" She swayed too far forward, losing her balance. "Whoa..."

Moongleam bumped into a waiter, causing him to drop the food he was carrying. Another waiter stepped into the mess and slid across the room, bumping a statue, which fell onto the buffet table, sending the punch bowl and its contents flying. The punch splashed onto Jet Set and Upper Crust, and the bowl landed on both of their shocked heads.

Moongleam looked upon the scene in stunned silence... then burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" She giggled. "Oh, that was hilarious!"

The rest of the crowd started laughing too, to Jet Set and Upper Crust's outrage.

"See?" Flurry chuckled. "Acting your age isn't so bad after all, is it?"

"Definitely not." Moongleam smirked. "I really should try it more often..."

Across the room, Celestia and Luna watched the whole scene unfold.

"I had a feeling those two would help liven up the evening." Luna declared. "How fortunate for us that they were able to attend."

"I'm not sure everypony would agree with you, sister." Celestia noted Jet Set and Upper Crust, who were leaving the party with what little dignity they had left. "But they have kept this from being a dull evening..."

Flurry and Moongleam spent the rest of the evening having fun, just as Flurry suggested. While it may not have turned out the way they hoped their first assignment together would have, they still looked back upon the evening fondly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Trouble In Trottingham

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Four: Trouble In Trottingham**

Upon their return from Canterlot, Flurry and Moongleam took the opportunity to enjoy their downtime. They were currently sitting in the courtyard of the Crystal Castle, enjoying some snacks.

"It's good to be back." Moongleam smiled, enjoying an ice cream cone.

"Yeah." Flurry nodded, biting into a donut. "Things may be dull around here most of the time, but it's still home."

"Indubitably." Moongleam agreed. "And, to use a tired old cliche, there's no place like it."

"I couldn't agree more!" Discord suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Discord." Flurry rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you again."

"And you too, little Princess." Discord grinned. He turned to look at Moongleam. "And if it isn't little Moonbeam!"

"Moon _gleam_." Moongleam corrected him.

"Eh, close enough." Discord shrugged.

"And what brings you here, may I ask?" Moongleam frowned.

"Oh, just dropping by." Discord shrugged. "I figured, 'hey, it's been a while since I've seen little Flurry, so why not check in with her?' So here I am." He flashed over to Flurry's side. "How are things?"

"Not too bad." Flurry admitted. "I've only had one assignment since we last saw each other, but it went okay. There were a few bumps in the road." She smiled at Moongleam. "Luckily, I had Moongleam with me."

Moongleam smiled back.

"How touching." Discord patted both girls on the heads. "There's nothing more beautiful than true friendship, isn't there?"

"Thanks, Discord." Moongleam frowned as she adjusted her glasses, which had been knocked askew by his patting.

"My pleasure." Discord smirked. "And how is that mother of yours, by the way?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected." Moongleam said curtly.

"Good to hear." Discord smiled. "I always liked her. A decent pony, but with a delightful reckless streak that was guaranteed to keep things interesting."

"Reckless?" Flurry frowned. "Really?"

"Oh, yes." Discord chuckled. "That impulsive mare was always pulling some crazy move. I could really relate to that."

"Guess she must have mellowed out over time." Flurry shrugged.

"Unfortunately, yes." Discord sighed dramatically. "But she still has her moments."

"But those moments are few and far between." Moongleam pointed out. "Thankfully..."

"Ooh, such a downer." Discord pouted. "You really don't take after your mother that much, do you?"

"Not in the way you'd like, at least." Moongleam scoffed.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Discord huffed. "I'd best depart, before little miss serious here drains all the good vibes out of the area." A hat appeared on his head, which he tipped in Flurry's direction. "Until next time, little Princess."

Discord disappeared in his usual flash of light.

"Was that really necessary, Moongleam?" Flurry frowned. "Discord's not that bad."

"He's still annoying." Moongleam snorted.

"True, but, he did help me out on my first mission." Flurry pointed out. "Maybe if you gave him a chance-"

"Can we please change the subject?" Moongleam sighed. "Possibly get back to enjoying our day?"

"Okay." Flurry rolled her eyes, well aware of how stubborn Moongleam could be sometimes. "How about a trip to the library?"

"That sounds wonderful." Moongleam smiled, taking a moment to lick at her ice cream.

"Great." Flurry nodded, glad that Moongleam's bad mood wasn't going to stick around.

For an entire week, things were quiet. But on the following Monday, Flurry was informed of a new assignment from her parents.

"We've got a simple mission for you this time, sweetie." Shining Armor told her. "We need you to take some documents to the Mayor of Trottingham agreeing to a little trade agreement we've just put together, then give the royal okay to his own side of the agreement - which we've already decided to go along with."

"Sounds simple enough." Flurry mused.

"We'd handle it ourselves, but we have to attend the new museum opening today." Cadance admitted. "Trottingham is a nice place, though. If you like, you could take some time after bringing the mayor the documents and explore. It'd be better than just going there then heading right back."

"Sounds good to me." Flurry smiled. "I'll bet Moongleam wouldn't mind coming along either."

Moongleam didn't mind at all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Ah, Trottingham." She smiled. "It's one of Equestria's most historic towns. I've always wanted to visit."

"Then it's a good thing you have a best friend with connections." Flurry joked.

The next morning, the two mares took the train to their destination. Trottingham was really a picturesque little town. Looking at it was looking at a picture in a history book; The cobbled streets, rustic homes, and remarkably well-preserved old buildings. Many thought of the town as the last surviving example of a bygone era, relatively untouched by modern times.

"Incredible." Moongleam remarked as she and Flurry walked through the streets. "Like history come to life."

"Yeah, it is a nice little town." Flurry admitted. "Not as fancy as Canterlot and the Crystal Empire... which isn't a bad thing at all."

"Let's hurry to the town hall." Moongleam urged. "The sooner you deliver those documents, the sooner we can explore."

"You know it." Flurry nodded.

They quickly made a beeline to the town hall, meeting with the mayor of Trottingham, Ballot Box. He was a middle aged, peach-coated stallion with a blond mane and matching moustache, brown eyes, a blue top hat and waistcoat, and a Cutie Mark of an actual ballot box

"I think you'll find this is all in order." Flurry declared, bringing the documents out of her saddlebag. "And we're already to go on the Crystal Empire's side."

"Thank you, Princess." Ballot Box smiled. "I feel a little bad that you had to come all the way out here just for this..."

"That's okay, your mayorship." Flurry smiled. "Just doing my duty. Besides, it's good to get out of the castle every once in a while."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Ballot Box joked. "Thanks again, though."

"Any time." Flurry nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse us, my friend and I have some sightseeing to do..."

"And how." Moongleam smirked.

"I sincerely hope you enjoy your visit." Ballot Box declared as they departed.

For the next couple of hours, the two young mares explored Trottingham, enjoying the sights and sounds of the town.

"I hear the old clocktower has been constantly maintained since it was first built two hundred years ago." Moongleam noted as they gazed upon the monument.

"That would explain why it looks so good for its age." Flurry grinned. As she looked around for their next destination, she spotted an old book store nearby. It was a two-storey building, the upper level used as living quarters. Above the door, in peeling gold paint, were the words "Greyfeather Books".

"Hey, look!" She pointed. "Wanna grab some antique books?"

"That's not even a question." Moongleam smirked.

As they headed over to the store, they saw a newer sign in the window, proclaiming "Mrs Greyfeather, proprietor". As they entered, they were greeted by the sight of shelves filled with books.

"Wow, look at all this stuff." Flurry looked. "A first edition of Haycartes' _Theory of Magic_.

" _A Brief History of Enchantments_." Moongleam glanced at another book. " _Charms and Amulets for Beginners_..."

"Aunt Twilight would love this place." Flurry chuckled. "In fact, I think I'll buy a couple of these books. They'd make the perfect gift for her next birthday."

"And I know dad would love some of these, too." Moongleam declared.

After selecting a few books, Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the counter, where an elderly Pegasus mare with a grey coat, a short white mane, blue eyes and a Cutie Mark of a book with a feather on the cover was standing.

"My word." The mare looked upon Flurry with awe. "Royalty, in my humble store..."

"Mrs. Greyfeather, I presume?" Flurry asked.

"That's right, your highness." The elder mare smiled. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Okay..." Flurry shrugged. "We'd like to purchase these books."

"Wonderful." Mrs. Greyfeather grinned. "It's so nice to see young ponies these days interested in reading."

"I'd say we're more than interested." Moongleam joked, as she and Flurry passed the books over.

"That will be... twenty-four Bits total, please." Mrs. Greyfeather declared after checking the books.

"Here you go." Flurry handed over the money. "So... you run this place all by yourself?"

"Not until recently." Mrs. Greyfeather sighed. "I used to run this place alongside Mr. Greyfeather. But he passed away a few months ago."

"Oh." Flurry's face fell. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Moongleam said sympathetically.

"It's alright." Mrs. Greyfeather declared. "I do miss my darling, but this store was our life. As long as I keep it going, I feel like my husband is still with me."

"Aww, that's really beautiful." Flurry cooed.

"I suppose there is a certain logic to that way of thinking." Moongleam admitted.

"It does get lonely sometimes, though." Mrs. Greyfeather admitted. "Working here on my own can be quite dull. And upstairs, it's just the bedroom, bathroom, and that old spare room that we've never been able to fill."

"You could always place an ad for help." Moongleam suggested.

"You think so?" Mrs. Greyfeather mused. "I suppose I could use the company... but look at me, wasting your precious time." She handed the books over. "Here you go. Happy reading."

"Thanks, Mrs. Greyfeather." Flurry smiled.

"My pleasure." Mrs. Greyfeather nodded. "Feel free to drop by again the next time you're in Trottingham."

"You can count on that..." Moongleam grinned.

After leaving the book store, Flurry and Moongleam stopped for some lunch. They purchased some chestnuts and salad sanwiches, and ate them in the local park.

"What a beautiful place." Flurry smiled as she looked around.

"It is quite a sight." Moongleam admitted.

"Hey, look, there's Mrs. Greyfeather!" Flurry pointed to the nearby footpath, as the elderly mare was walking towards them."

"Hello again, Mrs. Greyfeather." Moongleam said curtly.

"Hello, dears." Mrs. Greyfeather smiled. "Fancy running into you here. I was just on my to drop off the morning earnings at the bank." She held up a purse, bulging with Bits.

Suddenly, somepony emerged from out of a nearby bush, snatching Mrs. Greyfeather's purse and making a run for it.

"Oh, goodness!" Mrs Greyfeather gasped. "My purse! Somepony do something!"

"Say no more!" Flurry leapt into action. "Come on, Moongleam!"

"Right behind you!" Moongleam followed.

As the thief headed for the park's exit, Flurry teleported in front of him.

"Not so fast!" She declared.

With surprising reflexes, the thief turned on a Bit and ran down the opposite path. But he found his path blocked, this time by Moongleam appearing before him.

"I think not." Moongleam sneered.

Instead of changing direction, the thief leapt right over Moongleam.

"Curse my biologically short stature..." Moongleam scowled.

The thief ran out of the park, Flurry and Moongleam in hot pursuit. As he made his way deeper into town, he ran down an alley way the mares had been down earlier.

"Split up!" Flurry told Moongleam. "We'll block his escape from both sides!"

"An excellent strategy." Moongleam nodded.

Moongleam followed the thief, while Flurry flew over the other side of the alley. As the thief raced toward the exit, Flurry descended upon him.

"Hold it right there!" Flurry flared her wings after landing, in a dual attempt to make herself imposing and block her target's path.

The thief stopped his tracks.

"You're a-?" He gaped.

"Yes, I am." Flurry nodded.

Finally getting a good look at him, Flurry saw that the perpetrator was a dull brown Earth Pony in his late teens. He sported a messy black mane, pale green eyes, wore a tattered blue scarf around his neck, and had a Cutie Mark of a pocket with a Bit just above it. He started to back away, but froze as Moongleam caught up to him.

"Nowhere to run this time." Moongleam said triumphantly.

"We're going to need you to hand over that purse you stole." Flurry glared.

"Sure thing." The thief sneered. "Would that be before after the curtsy, yer highness?"

"The name's Flurry Heart." Flurry growled.

"I'm Dodger." The thief snorted. "And now that we're all acquainted, what say you step aside?"

"And let you get away with a kind old mare's money?" Moongleam scowled. "I think not."

"Hey, it wasn't anything personal." Dodger frowned. "I saw an opportunity, and I took it. End of story."

"No, the end of the story will be you giving that money back." Flurry frowned.

"And what if I don't?" Dodger jeered. "Will her royal highness be mad at me?"

"That's not funny." Flurry growled.

"Seriously, where's your crown? Your fancy gold shoes?" Dodger continued. "You slummin' it or somethin'?"

"That's none of your business, quite frankly." Moongleam growled. "Now, hand over the purse."

"Okay, okay." Dodger held up the purse. "I know when I'm beat..."

"Good." Flurry smiled, stepping forward to take back the purse.

"...But that's not today!" Dodger kicked some dirt into Flurry's face.

"Ahh!" Flurry yelped, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry if I ruined your royal makeup, Princess!" Dodger sneered as he rushed past her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Moongleam fired a bolt of magic after Dodger. The bolt hit the purse, levitating it out of Dodger's grasp and over to Moongleam.

"Why, you..." Dodger snarled momentarily, before deciding to continue his flight.

"Good work, Moony." Flurry smiled, the last of the dirt out of her eyes. "You get that back to Mrs Greyfeather. I'll go after Dodger. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure about that?" Moongleam frowned.

"Definitely." Flurry growled. "Somepony needs to put that crook in his place..."

Flurry took off into the sky. From her high vantage point, she managed to spot Dodger running through the back alleys of Trottingham.

"You're not getting away that easily." Flurry smirked as she trailed the thief from above.

Dodger made many more twists and turns as he ran over to the outskirts of the town. He stopped at a condemned house, and entered through the doorless doorway.

"So this is your little hideout, huh?" Flurry declared. "Hope you've got snacks handy, because you're about to have a guest.

Flurry landed, and followed Dodger inside. She found that the house was just as much a mess on the inside; what little furniture there was lay in shambles, while dust seemed to cover every surface.

"Nice place..." Flurry frowned.

A creaking noise filled the air, emanating from the upper level. Flurry went upstairs, which was even more dilapidated than the ground floor, witch large holes in the floor and walls. There was only one room readily accessible to an Earth Pony, and no doubt the room Dodger was in. Flurry marched over and pushed the door open.

"Aha!" She yelled.

"What the-?!" Dodger turned around, shocked that Flurry had found.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?" Flurry smirked.

"Oh, will you just leave me alone?" Dodger groaned. "You come barging into my home-"

"Wait, you like here?" Flurry looked around. The room contained a single, old bed with a threadbare blanket, and sported a massive hole in the ceiling. "In this wreck?"

"Not like I have a choice..." Dodger muttered.

"...Where are your parents?" Flurry asked.

"Don't got any." Dodger said flatly. "I've been on my own for long as I can remember."

"Oh." Flurry cringed. "I... I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever." Dodger snorted. "I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here to hear my sob story."

"I came out here to have a word with you." Flurry growled. "Who do you think you are, stealing morning from sweet old mares?"

"Like I said, it wasn't anything personal." Dodger retorted. "I needed the money. Unlike your royal highness, I don't live in a fancy palace, with everything I could ever want handed to me on a silver platter."

"That may be, but you don't have to steal to get by." Flurry retorted. "You could, I don't know... get a job?"

"Yeah, like all the good places in town are looking to hire a colt off the streets." Dodger snorted. "Besides, it's not like you know anything about that, your royal highness." He sneered. "You don't have to work to get anything. It's all given to you, free of charge. Meanwhile, I have to swipe Bits day by day to survive. So where do you get off, talking down to me?"

"Oh, like you've got the high ground here?" Flurry scowled. "You're a thief. I'm sorry you're an orphan, living on your own, but that doesn't excuse any of this!"

"So what are ya gonna do?" Dodger jeered. "Have me thrown into a dungeon? That would be the typical royal thing to do. All you crown-wearers, lording it over normal ponies, thinking you're better than everypony else..."

"I don't think I'm better than anypony else!" Flurry snarled.

"Says the stuck-up Princess lecturing me about my life choices." Dodger spat. "Trying to tell me what to do, just like the rest of your kind."

"My kind?" Flurry growled. "Why, you..."

"Why don't you just go back to your fancy castle?" Dodger declared. "I'd hate for you to sully your royal reputation by being around a lowly pauper like me."

"Okay, I will!" Flurry yelled. "Have fun with your lousy life!"

Flurry stormed out of the room, and the house.

"See ya, Princess..." Dodger sneered.

Flurry angrily made her way back to the park. Seeing Moongleam from above, she touched down beside her.

"I returned Mrs Greyfeather's purse." Moongleam declared. "How did your... efforts go?"

"They didn't." Flurry growled. "That rotten thief is just a jerk who hates me just for being a Princess!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised about the 'jerk' part..." Moongleam deadpanned.

"Let's just go." Flurry sighed. "The further I am from that crook, the better."

"I suppose this place has lost its charm for the moment." Moongleam sighed. "A picturesque town, sullied by the presence of a thief..."

As they made their way back to the train station, Flurry couldn't help but keep fuming about Dodger.

"I mean, the nerve of him!" She spat. "The way he was talking! It was like he thought all royals were uncaring tyrants!"

"He is a pickpocket." Moongleam pointed out. "They aren't exactly known for their insight."

"He just makes me so... GAAHHH!" Flurry yelled.

Discord suddenly appeared, floating in front of him.

"Is something wrong, ladies?" He asked. "I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a dragon who had just stubbed his toe."

"Not the best time, Discord." Flurry pouted.

"Now that's not the greeting I was expecting." Discord pouted back. "What's the matter? Tell your uncle Discord what's ailing you."

"Since he probably won't go away otherwise, I think we should." Moongleam told Flurry.

"Okay, fine." Flurry sighed.

The girls quickly filled Discord in on what happened.

"Can you believe what he said?" Flurry spat. "He lives in a wreck of a house, stealing from other ponies, and he thinks he has the right to judge me?"

"Sounds like this thief has quite a mouth on him." Discord declared. "Which I have to actually respect..."

"Not the word I'd choose." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"Still, it sounds like the kid's had it pretty rough." Discord mused. "Aren't you royals supposed to be all about helping ponies in need? Or are you trying something different?"

"He doesn't deserve my help." Flurry snapped. "He's a rude, uncaring piece of scum!"

Discord was silent for a moment.

"...You know, I consider your dear aunt Twilight one of my closest friends." He finally declared. "Even so, we're never _quite_ going to be on the same page. I mean, she's all about schedules and plans. She couldn't be spontaneous if her live depended on it!"

"What exactly is your point here, Discord?" Moongleam asked.

"Just that Twilight and I happen to be friends in spite of our differences." Discord shrugged. "And while I do enjoy getting under her skin, Twilight has never hesitated to help me when I needed it, though I wouldn't have blamed her for doing otherwise. And I've helped her more than once, despite being bored to tears by her micro-managing tendancies. Funny, isn't it? How two beings so different can help each other so much... even when they're not on the same wavelength."

Flurry fell quiet as Discord's words permeated her mind. Her anger faded as she came to an epiphany.

"I think I just made a big mistake." She realized.

"You have?" Moongleam frowned.

"Head over to Mrs Greyfeather's store." Flurry instructed. "There's something I have to do!"

With that, Flurry took off once more.

"Wait, what?" Moongleam frowned.

"She's certainly in a rush, isn't she?" Discord chuckled. "And just when you were about to leave. How unfortunate..."

Moongleam chose to ignore Discord, rushing off to Mrs Greyfeather's store.

"Um... Bye?" Discord said haughtily. "Kids these days..."

Flurry returned to Dodger's ramshackle home.

"Dodger!" She called as she entered his bedroom.

"Hello again, Princess." Dodger scoffed. "Changed your mind about the dungeon thing?"

"I have changed my mind." Flurry admitted. "But not about that. About you. I may have been too quick to write you off before."

"Don't tell me this is the part where we become 'best friends forever'?" Dodger sneered.

"Honestly, I'm not sure I even _want_ to be your friend." Flurry admitted. "You're rude, and insulting..."

"Don't hold back on my account, yer highness." Dodger glared. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"Right now I feel that, as unpleasant as you are, you're still a pony in need of help." Flurry said softly. "And I'd like to give you some help."

"I don't need your charity." Dodger snarled.

"What you need is a real home, not this mess." Flurry declared. "You can't possibly like living here, can you?"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter." Dodger retorted. "I don't have a choice. This is the best I've got."

"Look, I know it must be hard living like this-" Flurry started.

"What would you know about living like I do?" Dodger spat. "You grew up in a castle. You never had to want for anything. You got everything your spoiled little heart desired, no fuss, no muss. You don't know what it's like to go to sleep every night cold, alone and hungry."

"...You're right." Flurry sighed. "I don't know what that's like. But that doesn't mean I can't still sympathize with you."

"Save your sympathy, your majesty." Dodger scowled.

"Sorry, but I can't." Flurry said firmly. "You may resent the fact that I was raised a Princess, but it was during that upbringing that I was taught to always help those in need, and make life better for those less fortunate than me."

"Yeah, right." Dodger snorted. "Nopony's ever cared about me before. Why should you?"

"Because, believe it or not, I once wanted more than I had." Flurry stated.

"Yeah, right." Dodger rolled.

"It's true." Flurry insisted. "Not too long ago, I spent my days just sitting around, not doing anything important. But I wanted more. I wanted to get out there and make a difference. So I stepped up and made it happen. Sometimes, that's all you have to do: step up. You want a better life? Then get out there and make it better. Better yet, make something of yourself."

"Easier said than done." Dodger scoffed.

"You have a choice, Dodger." Flurry said firmly. "You can either stay here, alone and destitute, spending your days stealing hooffulls of Bits from random ponies, or you can try and be something better. It's all up to you. So, what's it gonna be?"

Dodger looked the floor, considering his options.

Not long after, Moongleam was standing in Mrs Greyfeather's store.

"So she told you to wait here?" Mrs Greyfeather asked. "Whatever for?"

"Probably because it's better than just waiting outside." Moongleam surmised.

Moments later, Flurry returned, but to Moongleam and Mrs Greyfeather's surprise, she was joined by Dodger.

"What is he doing here?" Moongleam frowned.

"Why would you bring the ruffian who stole from me back here?" Mrs Greyfeather asked .

"Because Dodger has something he'd like to say." Flurry smiled. "Go on, Dodger."

Dodger stepped forward, an awkward expression on his face.

"I... I'm sorry I stole your purse." He told Mrs Greyfeather. "I just needed the money. But that doesn't make what I did right."

"Well... It's very good of you to say that." Mrs Greyfeather nodded. "Apology accepted, young colt."

"Is that why you brought him here?" Moongleam asked Flurry. "So he could apologise?"

"Half." Flurry smiled. "I was also thinking that maybe Mrs Greyfeather could give Dodger a job."

"What?" Moongleam, Mrs Greyfeather, and Dodger said in unison.

"You want me to hire the colt who robbed me?" Mrs Greyfeather frowned. "I've never considered that hiring policy."

"Dodger only steals because he has nothing." Flurry pointed. "He has no parents, and he lives in a house with no roof."

"You do?!" Mrs Greyfeather gasped in Dodger's direction.

"That's right." Flurry nodded . "And you've got that spare room, so I figured..."

"Oh, you poor dear." Mrs Greyfeather told Dodger . "You probably must be starving."

Dodger's stomach suddenly growled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Mrs Greyfeather chuckled. "In fact, I'd wager we're all a little hungry. Why don't I make us all some nice oat stew?"

"Yes, please!" Dodger grinned.

"I could eat." Flurry nodded.

"I suppose..." Moongleam sighed.

Shortly after, the four of the were sat around a table , eating from bowls of stew.

"Mmm, this is soooo good!" Dodger grinned, holding the bowl up to his face, his elbows on the table as the stew flowed into his mouth.

"Manners, please." Mrs Greyfeather said sternfully. "No elbows on the table, and no talking with your mouth full. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dodger said sheepishly, withering before her steely gaze.

"So whattaya say, Dodger?" Flurry asked. "A roof over your head, and three square meals a day, and all you have to do in return is sort a few books. Not a bad trade, huh?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Flurry?" Moongleam frowned.

Flurry looked at Dodger, whose expression was equal parts concern and defiance.

"...Yes." She nodded. "I do."

"So, you'd really let me live here?" Dodger asked.

"So long as you're willing to earn your keep." Mrs Greyfeather nodded. "You can work in the store, help me with the new stock... Of course, I'll be keeping an eye on the till for a while, just to be sure."

"...That's fair." Dodger admitted.

"Then it's settled. Right?" Flurry grinned .

"Right." Dodger nodded.

"Wonderful." Mrs Greyfeather beamed. "How about some more stew to celebrate?"

"Yes, please." Dodger held out his bowl.

"A healthy appetite." Mrs Greyfeather chuckled. "Now there's the hallmark of a hard worker..."

After finishing a second helping of stew, Flurry and Moongleam decided it was time to depart. Mrs Greyfeather and Dodger saw them off.

"Look, Prin- Flurry." Dodger said awkwardly. "I just wanna say... y'know, for all this."

"Are you trying to say 'thank you'?" Flurry smirked.

"Yeah, that." Dodger cringed. "Nopony's ever stuck their neck out for me like this."

"No need to thank me." Flurry declared. "I'm just doing what's right."

"Good." Dodger grinned. "'Cause I was really having a hard time saying that."

"If you ever find yourselves in Trottingham again, feel free to drop by for a visit." Mrs Greyfeather chuckled. "Who knows? I might just have straightened out this young ruffian by then."

"We can only hope." Moongleam said drily.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Dodger grumbled.

"Come on, Moony." Flurry chuckled. "Time to head home."

"Sadly." Moongleam sighed. "This really was quite a trip. I'm sorry we have to leave."

"Me too." Flurry admitted. "But there's always next time."

"And hopefully, that will come sooner rather than later." Moongleam admitted.

Flurry and Moongleam made their way back to the train station.

"As usual, things didn't turn out quite as expected." Flurry summarised.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't eventful." Moongleam added.

"Yeah, it's not every day you chase down a thief, then help said thief turn his life around." Flurry admitted. "And to think, I was ready to just up and leave. If it weren't for Discord..."

"You don't really think Discord meant to do that?" Moongleam scoffed.

Discord suddenly appeared.

"Didn't I?" He smirked.

"Of course not." Moongleam sneered. "You were just rambling nonsense that happened to reflect our current situation."

"Or perhaps that's what I wanted it to look like." Discord said cryptically.

"Either way, you did help... again." Flurry admitted. "Thanks, Discord."

"Well, isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" Discord shrugged.

"Exactly." Flurry nodded. "And if it weren't for your help, things might not have turned out so great today."

"I helped too, remember?" Moongleam pouted.

"I know." Flurry smiled. "We wouldn't have caught up to Dodger in the first place without you helping me."

"All I ask is that my contributions are recognised." Moongleam smirked.

"And they always will be." Flurry nudged her best friend.

"Look at us." Discord pulled the two mares into a hug. "We're like a regular dream team. I provide the wisdom, of course. Flurry provides the sheer gumption. And Moongleam provides... everything else."

"Stop, you'll make my head swell." Moongleam said sarcastically.

"Well, if you insist." Discord sniggered as they reached the train station. "Ugh, trains aren't really my thing. I'll see you both later. Enjoy the ride!"

Discord vanished.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have been so keen to accept your offer if I knew it meant having to deal with him." Moongleam told Flurry.

"But if you hadn't, you wouldn't have seen Trottingham." Flurry declared.

"Fair point." Moongleam admitted. "I suppose you could call having to deal with Discord a necessary drawback. One that I'm willing to live with."

"Glad to hear it." Flurry smiled. "You know this wouldn't be the same without you."

"Thanks, Flurry." Moongleam grinned.

The two mares boarded the train, fond memories of the day they'd had, and the new friends they'd made, keeping their spirits up all the way home.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Family Matters

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Five: Family Matters**

After returning home from Trottingham, Flurry and Moongleam once again enjoyed some relaxation time. Flurry had even convinced Moongleam to join her on a trip to the local spa. Moongleam felt such places were frivolous, but she just couldn't say "no" to her best friend.

"Mmm, isn't this great?" Flurry sighed, as they both sat in the crystal mud bath.

"Yes." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "I've always wanted to soak in sparkly gelatin..."

"Come on, Moony." Flurry pouted. "Try and enjoy yourself. We've earned a little pampering, if you ask me."

"I'm not denying that." Moongleam shrugged. "But I'm not really the kind of pony who likes to be 'pampered'."

"We'll see about that." Flurry smirked. "Next up, we have the steam room."

"So, we're going from dipped in jello to steamed like cabbage." Moongleam snorted. "It's like dinner in reverse..."

Upon their experience in the steam room, Moongleam had changed her tune a little.

"Okay, that was... pleasant, I'll admit." She confessed as they exited.

"I knew you'd like at least one of the treatments here." Flurry chuckled triumphantly. "Finally starting to loosen up, huh?"

"I'm still not a fan of spas, though." Moongleam said stubbornly. "...But I suppose one more treatment wouldn't hurt."

"Well, if you think you can suffer through another, who am I to argue?" Flurry joked. "Let's try the seaweed wrap next..."

"Fine, fine." Moongleam nodded. "But no complaining next time I need help organizing my scrolls."

"Deal." Flurry nodded.

A few days later, Flurry was sharing lunch with her family.

"Mmm, this is great stuff." Flurry remarked of her beryl broccoli stew. "Are the chefs trying something new?"

"If they are, they should keep it up." Anthem grinned.

"I'll let them know." Cadance chuckled. "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear their efforts are appreciated."

"By the way, we have another assignment for you tomorrow, Flurry." Shining Armor revealed.

"Oh, really?" Flurry asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, just a little trip to Ponyville." Cadance declared. "Somepony has to bring the trade records for the year over to the Mayor, and Exchange signatures."

"Then I'm your Princess." Flurry nodded. "Just because you're busy doesn't mean we can't reach out to our friends in Ponyville."

"And since it's a simple matter, with Ponyville being so close, we wouldn't blame you if you spent most of the day there." Shining Armor smiled. "Like maybe visiting your aunt Twily..."

"That would be great!" Flurry chuckled. "Boy, am I lucky you didn't have time to do this yourselves..."

Shining Armor and Cadance shared a smug grin.

"...What?" Flurry asked.

"Honestly, we actually _do_ have the time to do this ourselves." Shining Armor confessed.

"You do?" Flurry frowned.

"But we figured you wouldn't mind the opportunity to visit your favorite aunt." Cadance declared. "And since you've been doing such a great job with your last couple of assignments, we figured you earned it."

"Aw... thanks." Flurry blushed. "So, what time will I be heading out?"

"Does 'first thing tomorrow' work for you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Definitely." Flurry nodded.

"Say 'hi' to aunt Twily and the cousins for me, sis." Anthem requested.

"Will do, squirt." Flurry ruffled her little brother's mane.

The next morning, Flurry and Moongleam headed off to Ponyville, taking the Crystal Train there.

"Ah, good old Ponyville." Flurry smiled as they disembarked. "Looks just as great as ever."

"It sure does." Moongleam nodded.

Both mares had been brought to Ponyville by their parents many times as they grew up. It felt like a home away from home for both of them.

"Okay, first, we'll get the job done, then we'll head over to Aunt Twily's." Flurry declared.

"Yes, business before pleasure." Moongleam nodded.

They made their way across Ponyville. Some of the citizens bowed before Flurry, but not too many; Her regular visits over the years had led them to get used to seeing her.

 _'Just one of the things I love about this town.'_ Flurry thought. _'They go so easy on the bowing and scraping...'_

They reached the town hall, and Flurry knocked on the door of the mayor's office.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"This is Princess Flurry Heart." Flurry announced. "I'm here with this year's trade agreements."

"Of course. Come right in!" The voice declared.

Flurry opened the door, and she and Moongleam entered the room. Sitting behind a desk was an Earth Pony stallion with a brown mane, matching eyes, a white coat with brown spots, and a Cutie Mark of a Compass. Standing by the desk was a pink Earth Pony mare with a purple and white mane, blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a tiara. A plaque on the desk read "Mayor Pipsqueak".

The town's former elected official, Mayor Mare, had opted to retire from politics a couple of years back, with Pipsqueak winning the election that followed.

"Good morning, your honor." Flurry said curtly.

"Good morning, your highness." Pipsqueak stood up, revealing that he was quite tall. He turned in Moongleam's direction. "And who are you?"

"I'm Moongleam." Moongleam answered. "I'm... with the Princesses."

"Good morning to you too." Pipsqueak smiled. He then indicated the mare beside him. "Allow me to introduce you both to my wife, Diamond Tiara. She's, ah... just visiting me at work." He blushed lightly.

"It's a real privilege to meet you, Princess Flurry Heart." Diamond Tiara nodded.

"Now, now, let's not not put on airs." Flurry said humbly. "Just call me 'Flurry'."

"If you insist... Flurry." Diamond Tiara nodded.

"And that goes double for you." Flurry jokingly told Pipsqueak.

"I'll try to remember that." Pipsqueak chuckled. "And please, feel free to call me 'Pip'."

"I think I'd prefer that." Flurry nodded. "'Pipsqueak' really doesn't suit you at all."

"It used to..." Pipsqueak shrugged.

For most of his foalhood, Pipsqueak had lived up to his name. But as he entered his teens, he experienced a number of growth spurts. He went from being the shortest colt in his class to one of the tallest. He had also grown quite handsome, catching the eye of several young mares. But none more so than Diamond Tiara. She was smitten with the now-ironically-named Pipsqueak, but was uncomfortable admitting it, much less acting on it. Fortunately, she had the help of a certain trio of classmates...

But that is a story for another time. In the present, the two had married just over a year ago, and Diamond Tiara was pregnant with their foal, a small bump showing.

"Okay, here's the trade agreement." Flurry took the papers out of her saddlebags. "Just gotta look it over, sign them, and that'll be it."

"Who says politics is difficult?" Pipsqueak joked.

As Flurry and Pipaqueak examined the paperwork, Diamond Tiara trotted over to Moongleam.

"So... are you Princess Flurry's... attendant? Advisor?" She asked.

"Best friend, actually." Moongleam clarified.

"Lucky you." Diamond Tiara smiled. "She really seems like a nice young mare."

"She is." Moongleam nodded. She took note of Diamond Tiara's bump. "If you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?"

"Just a couple of months." Diamond Tiara admitted. "I'm dreading the later months. I'll swell up like a balloon, it'll take forever to get my figure back..." She rubbed her lump lightly, smiling contentedly. "It'll all be worth it, though, when I hold that little foal in my hooves..."

"I'm sure it will." Moongleam, who had a soft spot for foals herself, developed a small smile on her face.

"There we go." Pipsqueak smiled, finishing his signature. "All accounted for."

"Same here." Flurry nodded. "I'll get these back to my parents, and we'll be good for another year of trade."

"Great." Pipsqueak smiled. "It was a pleasure doing business with-"

At that moment, a haughty-looking older mare with a pink coat, a greying magenta mane, opal eyes, an upturned nose, a blue dress, gold necklace, and a Cutie Mark of a diamond ring barged into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Diamond Tiara." She declared. "I thought I'd find you here, making goo-goo eyes at your husband like some lovestruck school filly."

"Nice to see you too, Spoiled Rich." Pipsqueak rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I'm not a filly any more." Diamond Tiara growled. "I don't need you on my back all the time."

"I beg to differ." Spoiled Rich sniffed. "That's my future grandfoal you're carrying. The future of this very family. Can you really blame me if I want to be sure nothing happens to-?"

Spoiled Rich trailed off as she took note of Flurry's presence.

"My word." She gaped in shock. "You really should have told me you were expecting royalty." She bowed to Flurry in a very exaggerated manner. "Your highness. It is truly a great honor to be in your presence."

"Er... thanks." Flurry said awkwardly.

"The Princess and I were just finishing up some official business." Pipsqueak declared. "You know how it is for a _mayor_ such as myself?"

"Yes, yes." Spoiled waved her hoof dismissively. "Princess Flurry Heart, since your business with my son-in-law is concluded, may I request a moment of your time?"

"Um... sure." Flurry shrugged. "I guess I can spare a moment."

"Excellent." Spoiled Rich grinned. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?"

"I guess so." Flurry nodded.

"You can come along too." Spoiled Rich told Moongleam. "You can... take notes, or something."

"Of course..." Moongleam scowled.

"It was nice meeting you, Mayor Pip." Flurry smiled. "You too, Diamond Tiara."

"We should be hurrying along." Spoiled Rich urged. "I'm sure none of us have all day..."

With Spoiled Rich in tow, Flurry and Moongleam left the room, leaving Pipsqueak and Diamond Tiara alone.

"You know one of the reasons I love you is because you managed to rise above being raised by her?" Pipsqueak told his wife.

"I know." Diamond Tiara smiled. "But she's still my mom. Even if she is a judgmental, social-climbing pain in the neck."

"All the same, I think we should limit our foal's 'grandma time'." Pipsqueak declared. "Just in case."

"No argument here." Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement.

Outside, Flurry and Moongleam walked onto the streets alongside Spoiled Rich.

"So... what is it you'd like to talk about?" Flurry asked.

"You may not be aware of this, coming from such a prestigious place as the Crystal Empire, but my husband, Filthy Rich, owns the most successful store in town, _Rich's Barnyard Bargains_." Spoiled Rich announced.

"I've heard of that store." Flurry revealed. "I even went there once, years ago."

"So you know of our business." Spoiled Rich smiled. "Excellent. We could really benefit from some... Royal patronage. Perhaps you could talk with your parents, and see if they'd be willing to visit, and possibly even make some purchases. That would really put us on the map. Not that it's about simple business." She laughed without joy. "It's about my future grandfoal. I want to be sure _Rich's Barnyard Bargains_ is still around for years to come, and that my darling grandfoal could one day take the reins, and carry on the family business." Her expression darkened. "Since my daughter has chosen to be a devoted little housewife to her husband, I can't exactly rely on her in that regard... which is why your parents' patronage could be such a boon."

"Well, I can... Pass that request on to them." Flurry said hesitantly.

"Wonderful." Spoiler Rich smiled. "I hope you're getting all this?" She turned to Moongleam.

"I am." Moongleam said flatly. "I'm making a mental note of all of this."

"Good." Spoiler Rich said smugly.

"Well, I'd love to talk more, but I have... Another royal appointment to get to." Flurry told a half-truth.

"Of course, your highness." Spoiler Rich bowed again. "I'm sure you're very busy. Thank you for your time."

Spoiler Rich walked off down the street.

"Thank your great-aunt that's over." Moongleam scowled. "That is not a pleasant mare..."

"I know." Flurry scoffed. "So transparent. Trying to get my parents to endorse the store, like they're celebrities. And all that talk about it being for her grandfoal. Poor little one isn't even born, and she's trying to dictate its future..."

"Let's get over to your aunt's place." Moongleam declared. "That should help us forget this..."

Flurry and Moongleam made their way to Twilight's castle. Flurry knocked the door, and was greeted by Spike. The young dragon had grown a few inches over the years, and was slightly bulkier, but otherwise, he looked the same as ever.

"Flurry!" He smiled. "Good to see you!" His gaze fell on Moongleam. "You too, Moongleam."

"Hello, Spike." Moongleam smiled. "How are you?"

"Eh, same old, some old." Spike shrugged.

"I don't know. Have you gotten taller since I last saw you?" Flurry asked.

"Maybe a little..." Spike grinned. "Come on in. Flash is at the market, but Twilight and the kids are in the study."

"Perfect." Flurry smiled. "I can say 'hi' to them all at once."

Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the study. Twilight was indeed there, along with her children, Flurry's cousins, Dusk Glow and Starlight Twinkle. Dusk was only a few months older than Moongleam, while Starlight had just turned eight, her goldenrod mane tied into small pigtails.

"Hey, aunt Twiley!" Flurry declared, grabbing their attention.

"Flurry!" Twilight smiled. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise!" Flurry grinned.

"Flurry!" Starlight rushed over and hugged her older cousin.

"Hi, Starly." Flurry hugged her back.

"Hey, cuz." Dusk declared.

"Hey, Dusk." Flurry nodded. "Good to see you. Anthem says 'hi' by the way."

"Tell him I said 'hi', back." Dusk replied.

"Sure. It's like I'm the Princess of messages over here." Flurry joked.

"Hello, Princess Twilight." Moongleam declared.

"It's nice to see you too, Moongleam." Twilight smiled. "You've gotten so big since I last saw her."

"I did just have a recent growth spurt." Moongleam admitted.

"How's your mom doing?" Twilight asked.

"She's doing great." Moongleam nodded. "She and dad couldn't be better."

"I'm glad to hear it." Twilight smiled. "I try to visit more often, but between my Princess duties and raising these two little imps, I never seem to have much time to."

"I'm sure mom understands." Moongleam assured her. "And actually, she asked me to ask you if you're okay with her dropping by next Friday morning."

"I think I can make some room in my schedule." Twilight grinned. "Let your mom know I'd be more than happy to see her."

"I will." Moongleam nodded.

Just then, Starlight started tugging on one of Moongleam's pigtails.

"Hi, Moongleam!" She smiled.

"Hi, Starlight." Moongleam replied. It had initially surprised Moongleam to learn that Twilight had named her youngest child after her mother. But in terms of personality, the young filly couldn't be more different than her namesake, showing an energetic streak that couldn't be beat. "How's school going?"

"Real good." Starlight beamed. "I got a gold star on my last spelling test!"

"Good for you." Moongleam grinned. "You always were a smart one."

"Aw, thanks!" Starlight chuckled.

"So... how ya doin', cuz?" Dusk asked Flurry.

"Can't complain." Flurry shrugged. "Especially now that I've finally got a chance to live up to being a Princess."

"Yeah, mom told me about how you asked ancle Shiny and aunt Cadance for these 'royal duties'." Dusk admitted.

"I'd been wanting to get out there for a while." Flurry shrugged. "Things just seemed... boring for me."

"Well, that's you." Dusk shrugged. "Me, I'm good with where I am right now."

"Give it time." Flurry said sagely. "It won't be long before you get the itch for adventure, and new heights."

"Yeah, we'll see..." Dusk snorted.

"How about I make some lunch for everypony?" Spike offered.

"Great idea, Spike." Twilight nodded. "I'll go and set the table."

"Need a little help?" Flurry offered.

"Now, now." Twilight shook her head. "You're our guest here."

"It's the least I can do." Flurry declared. "Besides, I'd like to have a... private talk about things. Just you and me."

"Oh... okay then." Twilight nodded.

"You gonna be okay for a little while?" Flurry asked Moongleam.

"Of course." Moongleam smiled.

Just then, Starlight jumped on Moongleam's back.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "Come on, Moony, let's play!"

"You sure about that?" Dusk teased Moongleam.

"I think I can handle a little play time." Moongleam said haughtily.

"You don't know my sister very well, do you?" Dusk smirked.

Starlight blew a raspberry at her brother.

"Well put." Moongleam grinned. "Now, onto play time..."

"Yay!" Starlight cheered, as Moongleam trotted her out of the room.

"This, I gotta see..." Dusk rolled his eyes as he followed.

While Spike headed into the kitchen, Twilight and Flurry went into the dining room to prepare for the meal.

"So, how are your assignments going?" Twilight asked Flurry.

"Pretty well." Flurry smiled. "There have been a few hiccups, but I fortunately, I had help."

"I'm not surprised Moongleam would be a great help for you." Twilight declared.

"Not just Moongleam, actually." Flurry admitted. "I've also gotten some help from... Discord."

"Discord?" Twilight frowned, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, he gave me some advice on my first mission, and again on my last one." Flurry recalled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think he's latched onto me like he wants to be my... advisor, or something. Weird, right?"

"That _is_ unusual behavior." Twilight admitted. "Even for Discord..."

"Yeah, but he _did_ help me." Flurry admitted. "In a roundabout, 'put the pieces together yourself' kind of way..."

"I know what you mean." Twilight rolled her eyes. "I've received 'help' from Discord in the past. He usually wrapped it up in pranks and jokes, like he wanted it to look like he wasn't helping at all." She snorted lightly. "He could never be direct about those kind of things. Always had to play some kind of game. Sometimes, I think he'd get dizzy if he tried walking in a straight line..."

"No kidding." Flurry chuckled.

"But it was still help." Twilight smiled. "In fact, if it weren't for Discord, I wouldn't have gone back into the Everfree Forest to help save the Tree of Harmony. And I wouldn't have realized Moongleam's mother was ready to graduate. Sometimes, you need somepony who can push you into doing what needs to be done. Even if it involves getting under your skin. Which Discord does. A lot..."

"I know, right?" Flurry rolled her eyes.

"As annoying as he is, Discord _can_ be a good friend." Twilight admitted. "When he feels like it... and there's worse help out there, you know."

"So you're saying I should just roll with it?" Flurry asked.

"That's usually the best way to handle Discord's antics." Twilight chuckled.

"I just hope I don't have to roll too often..." Flurry admitted.

"I know the feeling." Twilight snorted.

Soon, the table was all set. Spike entered the dining room a while after, carrying a tray containing a bowl of nachos, and some dipping sauce.

"Ooh, the famous Spike nachos." Flurry licked her lips. "Excellent choice."

"I had a feeling you'd like 'em." Spike chuckled.

"Kids!" Twilight called down the corridor. "Lunch!"

Dusk entered the dining room first, followed by Moongleam (sporting a slightly dishevelled mane) and Starlight.

"Gotta give ya credit, Moongleam." Dusk admitted. "Didn't think anypony could beat Starlight at tag."

"I may be smart, but that doesn't mean I'm not athletic." Moongleam bragged.

"You're better at it than Dusk." Starlight smirked. "He's a total slowpoke. No challenge there at all."

"Gee, thanks, sis." Dusk snorted.

"You know I love you, bro." Starlight winked. "But you really need to take up jogging if you wanna keep up with me."

"Thanks for the tip." Dusk grinned.

Dusk, Starlight and Moongleam took their places at the table.

"Had fun, did you?" Flurry smirked at Moongleam.

"I certainly did." Moongleam nodded.

"I'm sure you've all worked up an appetite." Twilight declared. "So dig in."

The young ponies eagerly followed Twilight's suggestion.

"This is really good." Moongleam noted. "My compliments to the chef."

"Compliments accepted." Spike grinned.

As they all continued eating, Twilight's husband, Flash Sentry, entered the dining room, carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Figured you guys would be in here." He smiled. "Having a wife who loves schedules has its advantages."

"Hi, uncle Flash!" Flurry greeted him.

"Hey, Flurry." Flash smiled. "Didn't expect to see you here today..."

"She had some official royal business to attend to here in Ponyville." Twilight smiled. "She and Moongleam decided to drop by for a visit."

"Hello, Mr Sentry." Moongleam nodded.

"Hi, kid." Flash smiled. "Good to see ya." He took notice of the food. "Hey, nachos. Don't mind if I do..."

Flash grabbed a hoofful of chips.

"Easy, dad." Dusk smirked. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Hey, I've been out shopping, remember?" Flash smirked back. "I think I've earned a treat."

"Better go easy on the treats, daddy." Starlight teased. "Every time I hug you lately, you've been getting more and more squishy."

"Squishy?" Flash pouted. "Really?"

"Come on, kids." Twilight suppressed a giggle. "Leave your poor dad alone."

"I notice you didn't exactly argue the matter." Flash frowned.

"Oh, Flash." Twilight rolled her eyes. "You know I love you no matter what."

"Still not providing a concrete opinion." Flash pointed out.

"Just enjoy the nachos." Twilight used her magic to lift some into her husband's mouth.

"Mmm, they are good..." Flash admitted. "Might actually be worth getting a little pudge..."

Flurry, Spike, Dusk and Starlight chuckled at the scene, while Moongleam displayed one her signature small smiles.

"So your folks let you get out there and handle some duties?" Flash asked.

"That's right." Flurry nodded.

"I'm surprised your dad went for it." Flash admitted. "No offense to the guy, but he always had this overprotective thing going for him. At least, that's how it was when me and your aunt were dating."

"He wasn't that bad." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Flash scoffed. "Remember when you came to the Crystal Empire for a date, and he had one of the other Guards follow us around?"

"That was one time." Twilight sighed. "And you still haven't let it go..."

"Whoa, dad did that?!" Flurry chuckled.

"And I thought my dad was overprotective..." Moongleam snorted.

"I'll admit, Shining Armor is determined to keep the ponies he cares about safe." Twilight declared. "But he can be reasonable. He did let you take on these new responsibilities, didn't he, Flurry?"

"Yeah, he did." Flurry nodded. "And he and mom even let me bring me my best friend along for the ride." She smiled in Moongleam's direction.

"Yeah, the big lug can make some good decisions." Flash admitted. "And as brothers-in-law go, he's not half bad."

"I like uncle Shining too." Starlight smiled. "He's really strong. Always lifts me right over his head."

"I remember when he used to do that with me..." Dusk smiled nostalgically.

"Hey Moongleam, have you and Flurry gone to any cool places lately?" Starlight asked.

"We certainly have." Moongleam nodded. "Why, just last week, we went to Trottingham."

"Wow..." Starlight smiled. "How was it?"

"It was... Interesting." Flurry declared. "A lot of unique ponies over there. Still not a patch on Ponyville, though..."

"Like any place can compare..." Spike chuckled.

"You sure you're not just saying that because your favourite aunt lives here, right?" Twilight chuckled.

"Nope." Flurry grinned. "I'm also saying it because my favourite uncles and cousins live here too."

"Aw, thanks!" Starlight grinned.

"Can't argue with that logic." Dusk smirked.

"Thanks, kid." Spike beamed.

"Love ya too, step-niece." Flash nodded.

"That's a beautiful thing to say, Flurry." Twilight smiled. "And true. Right now, there's nowhere I'd like to be more than with all of you."

"Even me?" Moongleam asked.

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "Your mom was my favourite student, and one of my closest friends. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you family too."

"... Thank you." Moongleam smiled, touched by the sentiment. "I really appreciate that."

"You're very welcome." Twilight beamed.

"She's right, you know." Flurry told Moongleam. "You're not just my best friend, you're family."

"Aw, Flurry..." Moongleam chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough mush." Flash joked. "Whattaya say we head outside and have some family fun?"

"Yeah!" Starlight cheered.

"I'm game." Dusk nodded.

"Me too." Flurry smiled.

"So am I." Moongleam nodded. "This is a family affair, after all..."

"Try and stop me." Spike joked.

"Guess it's unanimous." Twilight chuckled. "Let's go."

The group went out to the park and had some fun, playing catch, tag, and other games. But all too soon, the time came for Flurry and Moongleam to depart.

"We'll be back soon." Flurry declared.

"Count on it." Moongleam agreed.

"You'd better." Starlight smirked. "Or I'll never have a fun game of tag again."

"See ya, cuz." Dusk smile at Flurry, ignoring Starlight.

"Say 'hi' to your dad for me." Flash grinned.

"And me." Spike added.

"Will do." Flurry nodded.

"Don't wait too long before visiting again, girls." Twilight declared.

"Just try and stop us." Flurry grinned.

As Flurry and Moongleam returned home, Flurry was deeply content. As good as it felt to make a difference in Equestria, spending time with her aunt, uncles and cousins felt almost as good, if not better.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Into The Fire

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Six: Into The Fire**

Flurry, happy at having managed to spend some quality time with her family in Ponyville, returned to the Crystal Empire with a definite spring in her step. After parting ways with Moongleam, she made her way back home. Her parents and brother were there to greet her at the castle. It was almost evening by them, Celestia's sun having almost completely sunk into the horizon.

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Cadance smiled.

"Had a feeling you'd be home late." Shining Armor smirked. "Having too much fun to notice the time?"

"Guilty as charged." Flurry grinned.

"How was it over in Ponyville, sis?" Anthem asked.

"Pretty good." Flurry smiled. "Got the job done, made some new acquaintances, hung out with aunt Twilight and our cousins..."

"Is little Starlight still a pain in the neck?" Anthem asked. "And I mean that literally. She always used to grab onto my neck whenever we saw each other."

"I think she's grown out of it." Flurry chuckled.

"Good." Anthem smiled. "She's getting pretty big. Don't think I could take the weight much longer."

"You're not calling your cousin fat, are you, son?" Shining Armor approached.

"...No, dad." Anthem cringed.

"Good." Shining Armor nodded. "You know how important family is to us, don't you?"

"Sure, dad..." Anthem sighed, having heard plenty of lectures on the subject over the years.

"Speaking of 'family', you're just in time for the family dinner." Cadance told Flurry. "How does ruby rhubarb stew sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Flurry grinned. "I had lunch at aunt Twiley's, but that was hours ago."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Shining Armor smiled. "Let's chow down!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Anthem grinned.

Flurry enjoyed a good dinner with her parents and brother, then headed up to her room, exhausted by the day's events.

 _'This really was a day for family...'_ She thought as she climbed into bed that night.

The next few days were relatively quiet, save for a trip to the local theatre, where she and her family enjoyed a show. But it wasn't long before Flurry found herself being called into the throne room.

"So, what do you have for me this time, mom and dad?" Flurry asked.

"We have something... a little more serious than usual today." Cadance admitted, an anxious look on her face.

"Very serious." Shining Armor agreed, an equally worried look on his own face.

"...Like what?" Flurry asked, unnerved by the looks on their faces.

"We were meant to make a diplomatic visit to the Dragon Lands tomorrow." Cadance announced. "But we just received word that we're needed over in Canterlot that same day, so... we're going to need you to go to the Dragons Lands in our place."

"The Dragon Lands?" Flurry gasped. "Cool... or should I say, 'hot'?"

"I'm glad you're so calm about this." Shining Armor declared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Flurry asked. "Isn't the Dragon Lord our friend?"

"Well... yes." Cadance nodded. "And over the years, a lot of her her kind have been helped to see things the same way."

"But not every dragon is okay with ponies." Shining Armor declared. "And while they are bound to obey the word of the Dragon Lord, there are always loopholes that some can and would exploit. That's why we'll be having a group of Guards escort you on this mission."

"Guards? Really?" Flurry frowned. "I can take care of myself. I am a very magically powerful Alicorn, remember?"

"Who's never even seen a full-grown dragon before, let alone met one when it's in a bad mood." Cadance pointed out. "If this visit weren't about diplomacy, your father and I wouldn't even think of sending you out there."

"And I think a single squadron of Guards may not even be enough." Shining Armor declared.

"Dad, didn't we already go over this?" Flurry sighed. "I'm not a kid any more! I can protect myself!"

"Your father's right, Flurry." Cadance insisted. "The Guards are a non-negotiable part of the mission."

"And you have to promise that if anything happens, you'll hightail it out of there." Shining Armor declared. "No heroics."

"The memory of you telling me that with a straight face will stay with me forever..." Flurry snorted.

"Flurry..." Cadance frowned.

"Okay, I promise!" Flurry rolled her eyes. "I won't try to wrestle with any hundred hoof tall dragons! Happy?"

"Getting there." Shining Armor smiled.

"I know you think we're being overprotective again, but this is more about caution and common sense." Cadance declared.

"Sure it is, mom." Flurry sighed. "I hope Moongleam doesn't mind all the extra company..."

"You're going to bring Moongleam along?" Shining Armor frowned.

"Yeah, why not?" Flurry shrugged. "Moongleam will probably love learning about the Dragon Lands. And with all those Guards along for the ride, we should be fine, right? Besides, Moongleam's got some decent magic of her own. Between all that, we should be okay in the very slight possibility that a dragon should try to cause trouble."

"I suppose you have a point there." Cadance admitted. "Just as long as you look out for each other."

"You can count on that." Flurry nodded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go tell Moongleam the news. She's gonna flip!"

Flurry rushed over to Moongleam's home, and relayed the information. However, Moongleam's reaction wasn't quite what Flurry expected.

"The Dragon Lands?" Moongleam gaped, as they sat together in her bedroom. "That's... big. Really big."

"No kidding." Flurry chuckled. "But awesome, too. Think about it, we'll actually get to meet full-grown dragons, up close and personal!"

"But aren't dragons a little on the... irritable side?" Moongleam gulped. "It does seem like a... tricky mission."

"Maybe not." Flurry shrugged. "Relations with the dragons are pretty mellow these days. I've met the Dragon Lord a couple of times during those royal summits, and she seemed like a decent sort."

"But that's just her." Moongleam retorted. "There are other dragons there. Some much, much bigger. And they all breathe fire..."

"Moongleam, are you... scared?" Flurry frowned.

"Of course not." Moongleam pouted. "It's just... such large creatures could logically pose a threat to us."

"You don't have to worry about that." Flurry declared. "Mom and dad have insisted on having some Guards escort us, just in case. Besides, not to brag or anything, but I _am_ an incredibly powerful Alicorn, and you're no slouch when it comes to magic either. I think we'll be okay out there."

"A most compelling argument." Moongleam admitted, taking off her glasses and cleaning them. "And I can't fault your logic. But still..."

"Moony... you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Flurry placed a hoof on her best friend's shoulder. "I won't hold it against you if you decide to sit this trip out."

Moongleam finished cleaning her glasses, and put them back on.

"...You do realize I'm now essentially obligated to go with you?" She frowned at Flurry. "Because if I don't, I'll feel absolutely terrible about myself."

"That wasn't really what I was going for." Flurry awkwardly.

"I know." Moongleam sighed. "But that speech reminded me of what a good friend you've always been to me. You've always had my back in the past. And I can't call myself your friend if I'm not willing to do the same."

"So you'll be coming with me, then?" Flurry smiled.

"Yes." Moongleam nodded wearily. "When you go to meet the Dragon Lord, I'll be by your side all the way."

Starlight had chosen that moment to enter the room, intending on informing Moongleam that lunch was ready.

"Did I just hear you right?" She looked at her daughter. "You're going to the Dragon Lands?"

"I have to." Moongleam declared. "I can't let Flurry go out there without me."

"You probably think it'll be too dangerous, but we'll have a bunch of Guards with us." Flurry added quickly. "And if trouble comes, I'll do everything I can to make sure Moongleam gets home safe."

"...I know you will." Starlight smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that friends working together can accomplish anything, and face any challenge."

"So you're okay with me going?" Moongleam smiled.

"Of course." Starlight nodded. "I know some dragons can be still a little on the anti-social side, but Ember isn't one of them. And as you watch out for each other, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, mom." Moongleam smiled.

"No problem, sweetie." Starlight nodded. "But, er... let's hold off on telling your dad until you get back, okay? You know how he worries."

"And then some." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"Great." Starlight beamed. "Now it's time for lunch. Flurry, you're welcome to join us."

"With pleasure." Flurry chuckled.

Flurry and Moongleam enjoyed a lunch of kale sandwiches. While Moongleam still had a worried look on her face, Flurry gave a supportive smile, letting her know that she appreciated her loyalty.

The next morning, Flurry and Moongleam boarded a large carriage, pulled by four Pegasus soldiers, with several more onboard. Flurry's parents and brother were about to board the usual smaller carriage, which would take them to Canterlot.

"Good luck, darling." Shining Armor told Flurry.

"Be safe." Cadance added.

"Try not to get barbecued, sis." Anthem joked, earning him a glare from his parents.

"I'll try." Flurry chuckled.

"You can rest assured, your highness." The Captain of the Guard told Shining Armor and Cadance. "We will protect both the Princess and her friend with our lives."

"We can't ask for anything more." Shining Armor nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

"It's my honor, your highness." The Captain bowed.

Shining Armor, Cadance and Athem climbed into their carriage, which was pulled into the sky. Flurry and Moongleam's carriage followed suit.

As they flew through the sky, Flurry noticed the Guards on board the carriage sitting upright, faces stern. In comparison, Moongleam was deeply anxious. She was rubbing one front hoof with another, something Flurry knew she only did when she was deeply worried about something.

"How ya holding up, Moony?" Flurry asked softly.

"For the moment, I like to think I'm holding steady." Moongleam nodded stiffly. "Of course, that may change once we actually get there..."

"Don't worry." Flurry placed a comforting hoof on Moongleam's. "I'll be right by your side every step of the way."

"Thanks, Flurry." Moongleam smiled.

"Hey, it's the least I can do." Flurry smiled back.

After an hour or so, the tedium was broken by an announcement.

"We're about to enter the Dragon Lands!" One of the Pegasi pulling the carriage announced.

"Good." The Captain nodded. "Decrease altitude. We don't want to bump into any casually cruising dragons."

The Guards pulling the carriage complied. As they descended, Flurry took note of the craggy landscape.

"Nice place." She deadpanned.

They landed a short distance from the Dragon Lord's roost. As they disembarked, a large dragon flew overhead, roaring loudly as it did.

"Ah!" Moongleam yelped, ducking behind one of the Guards.

"It's okay, Moongleam." Flurry told her. "It's gone."

"Alright." Moongleam stepped out from behind the Guard, more than a little embarassed. "Got a little... startled there."

"Totally understandable." Flurry said kindly. "Now, let's keep moving. Sooner we speak with the Dragon Lord, the sooner we can leave."

"I can get behind that." Moongleam nodded.

The group (joined by the Pegasi pulling the carriage) made their way to the Dragon Lord's roost, a large mountain. Sitting on a small ridge at the base was the Dragon Lord, Ember. Like Spike, she had only grown a little over the years (due to their species' long lifespan). She was taller, more muscular, her spikes were larger, and her horns were both longer and sharper.

"Dragon Lord Ember." Flurry said respectfully. "I'm Princess Flurry Heart. Do you remember me?"

"Shining Armor and Cadance's kid?" Ember asked. "Sure I remember you. Boy, have you gotten big..."

"What can I say? We ponies grow up fast." Flurry joked.

"And who's this?" Ember glanced at Moongleam, who smiled awkwardly.

"This is Moongleam." Flurry introduced her. "My best friend, and one of the smartest ponies I know."

"Nice to meet ya, Moongleam." Ember said politely.

"And you, Dragon Lord Ember." Moongleam nodded stiffly. "But, if I may ask... why is it 'Dragon Lord'? Shouldn't it be 'Dragon Lady', since you're a female?"

"Yeah, it should." Ember admitted. "But it's tradition for every leader to be called 'Dragon Lord' around here. I'm not the first girl dragon to be in charge, but they were all called 'Lord' too."

"I see." Moongleam mused. "It's still a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, great Dragon Lord." She bowed deeply.

"Call me Ember." Ember declared. "And a little less bowing, thanks. Honestly, all this reverence isn't really my thing. The whole reason I even wanted to be Dragon Lord was so I could be respected for what I do, not what I am."

"I can relate." Flurry declared. "I'm only just starting to live up to my own title. My parents wouldn't let me attend to any royal duties until a little while ago. They thought I wasn't ready for the responsibilty."

"I know how that feels." Ember chuckled. "My father, the Dragon Lord before me, didn't think I had what it took for the position. But I proved him wrong. And it looks like you did the same with your parents."

"Mostly." Flurry shrugged. "They were a little worried about me coming out there. That's why they insisted on me bringing these guys along for the ride."

"I was wondering about your little entourage." Ember mused. "For a second there, I thought your folks didn't trust me."

"It's not you they're worried about." Flurry countered. "They're worried some of the other dragons won't be as friendly as you."

"They're not the only ones..." Moongleam muttered under her breath.

"I'd like to say they're wrong, but..." Ember sighed. "A lot of dragons are boulder-headed thugs. But there's no need to worry. As long as I'm nearby, no dragon will try anything. 'Cause I'm sure not letting guests getting hurt on my watch."

"My uncle Spike always did have good things to say about you." Flurry smiled. "And now I can see why."

"Heh... 'uncle Spike'." Ember chuckled. "Not too long ago, I thought the idea of ponies and dragons being friends was crazy, let alone a dragon being a pony's 'uncle'. But I guess it's the way of things to change over time. My becoming the Dragon Lord was a big change."

"How do you mean?" Flurry asked.

"Before me, all the Dragon Lords were big and strong." Ember explained. "I entered the Gauntlet of Fire to prove that a Dragon Lord could be more than that. And I succeeded... with a little help from your 'uncle' Spike." She smiled. "How is he these days?"

"He's great." Flurry exclaimed. "In fact, I just saw him about a week ago."

"Glad to hear it." Ember smiled. "Li'l Spike was my first real friend. I wouldn't be where I am right now without him. I like to visit him whenever I can, but running this place doesn't exactly give me much in the way of free time."

"That's a pity." Flurry declared. "But like I said, he always has good things to say about you."

"That's no surprise." Ember blushed lightly. "That little guy's the nicest dragon I ever met. And he's not so little more, is he?"

"Not as little as he used to be." Flurry grinned.

"Yeah, he's growing up nicely..." Ember smiled fondly... before clearing her throat. "But I'm sure we have other matters to discuss."

"Just the boring stuff." Flurry declared. "Y'know, all the 'respectful, diplomatic' matters that are so tedious to go through."

"Tell me about it." Ember chuckled. "Still, may as well get started..."

They spent quite some time discussing matter betweens their two races, making sure there were no major incidents ocurring between representatives of either side, and reaffirming their own alliance. The matters were indeed a little on the tedious side, with both Flurry and Ember glad when it was finally over.

"Okay, that's about everything." Ember declared. "Finally."

"My thoughts exactly." Flurry grinned. "Nice talking to you, though."

"And you, kid." Ember smiled. "And tell your folks to go easy on the Guards next time. Those poor guys had it worst than us, just standing around all this tme."

"They weren't the only ones." Moongleam snorted.

"I'll let them know." Flurry chuckled. "Come on, everypony. Time to head home."

"Gladly." Moongleam nodded.

The group made their way back to the carriage. But as they reached it, a group of smaller dragons emerged from behind it. One of them was Garble, one of the most anti-social dragons of all. Time had been more generous to him than Ember and Spike; He now stood a full head taller than the Dragon Lord, and was twice as broad as he once was.

"Well, look we have here." Garble sneered. "Another frilly Princess pony. Yuck."

"Nice to meet you too, mister..." Flurry urged.

"Garble." Garble snarled. "I heard your royal sappiness would be droppin' by to make nice with the Dragon Lord. I don't understand how she can stand being near you ponies, let alone let into our home."

"That's too bad." Flurry deadpanned. "Now, if you don't mind, we were just leaving."

"Wrong." Garble growled. "You think you can come here and spout more of your pony garbage into the Dragon Lord's ear? Make dragons soft, like you! I don't think so! And neither do they..."

Garble's buddies stepped forward. They only numbered six overall, but they were intimidating enough to make up for it.

"Defensive formation!" The Captain ordered.

The Guards gathered around Flurry and Moongleam in a circle.

"I don't need defending." Flurry stood firm.

"S-speak for yourself." Moongleam quivered.

"Get 'em!" Garble spat.

The dragon thugs attacked. Despite the Guard's greater numbers and training, the dragons' superior strength gave them the edge.

"I knew this would happen!" Moongleam yelped, hiding behind Flurry.

"Don't worry." Flurry assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't make promises ya can't keep!" Garble snarled, leaping at Flurry.

"Keep this!" Flurry roared, firing a bolt of magic at Garble.

"Ugh!" Garble grunted, as the bolt hit him dead center, knocking him out of the sky.

"Who's 'frilly' now, huh?" Flurry smirked.

Meanwhile. the Guards were still struggling with Garble's cohorts.

"Gonna have me some pigeon pony barbecue tonight!" A purple dragon with a patch of yellow hair covering his declared, preparing to breathe fire on one of the Guards.

"Sorry, dinner's been cancelled!" The Captain yelled.

The Captain leapt on the dragon's back and forced his mouth shut just before the flames escaped, causing twin plumes of smokes to burst out of his nostrils. As the dragon coughed out the smoke, the Guard he had targeted tackled him, knocking his head against a cliff face and knocking him out.

"That's the ticket!" The Captain proclaimed. "Work together!"

"Catch me if you can, scales!" One Guard taunted a dark green dragon as he took flight.

"At least give me a challenge!" The Dragon sneered, taking off after him.

The Guard flew around the area, the dragon hot on his tail.

"You can't outfly me with those feathery things!" The dragon growled. "Why not just give up?"

"Good idea." The Guard dropped down.

"Huh?" The dragon frowned, looking downwards. As he looked back up, he realized too late he was about to fly into a cliff. "Ahhh-oof!" He groaned, slamming against the hard rock.

"Oldest trick in the book." The Guard smirked.

At the same time, the other Guards were slowly wearing the dragons down, and Flurry was eager to play her part.

"These guys really need to cool off." Flurry smirked, firing bolts of magic at the dragons' feet.

The dragons feet were covered in ice and snow.

"Hey, that's cold!" An orange dragon shivered.

"Then let us warm you up!" The Captain yelled, as he and two others tackled the dragon. "You know us ponies are big on hugs!"

"Ouch!" Flurry grinned. "Thick scales or not, that's gotta hurt!"

Unbeknownst to Flurry, Garble had recovered, and was sneaking up on her.

"I'm gonna heat things up for you, Princess..." He seethed, readying a blast of flame.

Moongleam, from her hiding position behind Flurry, saw Garble about to attack. Her fear quickly gave way to something else entirely.

"Oh no, you don't!" She leapt forward, forming a magical shield around Flurry just before the flames hit her.

"Moongleam?" Flurry turned in surprise.

"Don't even think about touching my best friend!" Moongleam roared.

"Or what?" Garble jeered.

"Or... this!" Moongleam declared.

A bolt of magic flew out of Moongleam's horn. It struck Garble, encasing him in a purple crystal.

"Wow." Flurry gaped.

"You have my mother to thank for that one." Moongleam grinned.

"D-did you just see what that pony did to Garble?" One of the remaining dragons, a dark blue brute, said to another.

"Unbelievable!" The other, a white-scaled, slimmer dragon, gaped.

"And I'll do the same to you if you don't back off." Moongleam declared, staring at the dragons with no hint of fear.

"We're not scared a' you!" The blue dragon said defiantly.

"What about me?" Ember suddenly flew over.

"D-dragon Lord Ember!" The blue dragon cringed. "...This isn't what it looks like..."

"Really?" Ember raised a scaly eyebrow. "Because it looks like you're attacking our guests."

"They attacked us first!" The white dragon lied.

"...Yeah, not buying it." Ember scowled. "You're all going to have to answer for this. Wait for me at the roost. And take your battered and bejeweled buddies with you." She threw a look at Garble and the downed dragons.

"Yes, Dragon Lord." The dragon's mumbled as one.

Put in their place, the dragons gathered up their fallen comrades.

"Jeez, this is heavy." The green dragon groaned as he dragged the crystal containing Garble. "This is all your fault..."

The trapped Garble could only glare at his comrade.

"Sorry about that." Ember told Flurry. "Make no mistake, those clowns are gonna pay for this..."

"It's not your fault." Flurry said fairly. "Some dragons, like some ponies, are just plain rotten."

"You handled yourselves pretty well, though." Ember admitted. "Which one of you nailed Garble?"

"That was... Me." Moongleam declared.

"Nice work." Ember grinned.

"Oh, it was nothing." Moongleam blushed.

"Nothing?" Flurry smiled. "It was amazing how you stood up to that bully! I'm so proud of you, Moony!" She hugged her best friend.

"Yes, yes, I faced my fears and became a better, stronger pony." Moongleam shrugged. "All the same, I wouldn't want to do that again any time soon..."

"Me neither." Flurry chuckled. "No offense Ember, but I think we've seen enough of the Dragon Lands for one day."

"None taken." Ember smiled. "Still, I hope you drop by again sometime. You kids are alright."

"So are you." Moongleam declared.

"Okay, troops, time to head out." Flurry told the Guards.

"Yes, your highness." The Captain nodded.

"Say 'hi' to Spike for me, would ya?" Ember asked.

"Next time I see him." Flurry beamed.

Before long, the carriage was in the air again, returning to the Crystal Empire. Though Moongleam was as quiet on the way back as she was on the way there, she was definitely not nervous anymore.

"You really were great today, Moony." Flurry smiled.

"Thanks." Moongleam smiled back. "I almost can't believe I did that..."

"Believe it." Flurry grinned. "Because I sure do. I thought I'd be the one to protect you, but you were the one to protect me. Not that I'm complaining..."

Moongleam smiled humbly.

By the time they returned to the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor, Cadance and Anthem had also returned. They were waiting to greet them, along with Starlight and Sunburst.

"Welcome back, girls." Shining Armor smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart." Starlight hugged Moongleam.

"Hey, mom." Moongleam grinned.

"How did things go?" Cadance asked.

"Not too bad." Flurry declared. "There was a little trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"In other words, our trip to the Dragon Lands was a resounding success." The Captain said respectfully.

"What?!" Sunburst yelped.

"Thanks, Cap..." Flurry cringed.

"You went to the Dragon Lands?!" Sunburst gaped at Moongleam. "Why didn't anypony tell me?"

"Maybe because we all knew you'd react this way?" Moongleam deadpanned.

"There was nothing to worry about, Sunburst." Flurry declared. "In fact, Moongleam was really amazing out there. She didn't take any nonsense from those dragons."

"That's my girl." Starlight tousled Moongleam's mane.

"Don't be angry, daddy." Moongleam put on her best puppy-dog look. "Please?"

"... Okay, I'll let it slide." Sunburst sighed. " But next time, I expect to be informed ahead of time."

"So you can say 'no'?" Moongleam pouted.

"That is my perogative as a father." Sunburst declared. "You can't blame me for worrying, can you?"

"I suppose not..." Moongleam sighed.

"Come on, Sunburst." Starlight urged. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Sunburst admitted. "And I am proud of you, Moongleam. Not many ponies can stand up to dragons. No mystery where you got your nerve from..."

"Thanks, daddy." Moongleam beamed.

"Let's get you home." Starlight declared. "I'll make a nice big dinner for the hero of the day."

"Sounds great." Moongleam smiled. "Nothing too spicy, though. I've had enough heat for one day..." She turned to Flurry. "See you tomorrow, Flurry."

"You know it." Flurry nodded.

"Speaking of dinner, it's about time for us to eat." Shining Armor smiled. "We've all had a long day."

"No kidding." Flurry chuckled.

As she ate dinner with her family, Flurry couldn't help but reflect on the courage her best friend had shown that day, courage she felt was equal to any tale of heroism she had ever heard. She had never been prouder to call Moongleam her friend.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Hearts Of Gold

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Seven: Hearts of Gold**

Things had been quiet since Flurry and Moongleam's trip to the Dragon Lands. The mares had taken advantage of this by taking the time to hang out and relax. They were currently in the castle courtyard, enjoying some mid-afternoon sun.

"Boy, it feels good just to lay back and chill." Flurry smiled, stretching out her wings as she sat on a lounger.

"Especially after that adventure in the Dragon Lands." Moongleam looked up from the book she was reading. "'Chill' is just what I need after all that fire..."

"Good one, Moony." Flurry snorted.

"It was no joke." Moongleam said as she cleaned her glasses. "Those dragon flames nearly put me off heat forever."

"But you pulled it off, didn't you?" Flurry pointed out. "Saved my tail. I'd call that a day to be proud of."

"If you say so." Moongleam said humbly. "I'm just glad we got back in one piece."

"No argument here." Flurry smiled.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Flurry's mane across her face. The wind had been created by Anthem, who had just flown into the courtyard. He was looking over one side of the courtyard.

"Not here..." He mused.

Anthem flew to the other side of the courtyard, creating another gust of wind that messed up Flurry's mane again.

"Not here..." He frowned.

"Something we can help you with, Ant?" Flurry asked testily as she tended to her mane.

"Don't mind me, I'm just looking for my hoofball." Anthem shrugged. "I'm sure I left it here this morning..."

"Hoofball?" Moongleam asked.

"Yep." Anthem nodded. "I'm playing a game in the park with my friends." He suddenly spotted his target behind one of the courtyards plant pots. "Ah, there it is!" He rushed over and picked it up. "Love to stay and chat, but I've got a game to get to."

"Try not to get trampled out there, squirt." Flurry teased.

"Never gonna happen." Anthem smirked. "Trust me. I own this game."

"Good luck anyway, though." Moongleam declared.

"Thanks." Anthem grinned, before flying out of the courtyard at top speed.

"Well, that's one pony who isn't 'chilling' today." Moongleam cheered.

"No kidding." Flurry rolled her eyes. "Hard to believe we're related, isn't it?"

"You're lucky, though." Moongleam sighed. "I wouldn't mind a little brother or sister myself."

"It does have its upsides." Flurry admitted. "Anthem may bug me sometimes, but I couldn't ask for a better little brother."

"Way to rub it in." Moongleam joked. "There's an only child right next to you, and you're talking about how great it is having a sibling."

"You started it." Flurry joked back. "Besides, your folks are still young... kinda. You never know, you might be getting a little sibling of your own one of these days."

"I can only hope..." Moongleam declared. "But for now, let's get back to 'chilling'."

"My thoughts exactly." Flurry grinned, lying back on the lounger.

A few days later, Flurry was informed of a new assignment.

"We're going to need you to make a goodwill visit to Griffonstone on Friday." Shining Armor told her. "We have a meeting with some delegates from Saddle Arabia on the same day, so..."

"You can count on me." Flurry nodded.

"Of course we can." Cadance smiled. "After all, this trip won't be anywhere near as risky as the trip to the Dragon Lands."

"Even at their worst, Griffons were always more surly than violent." Shining Armor mused. "And they're a lot friendlier these days, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure Moongleam will be glad to hear that." Flurry chuckled. "Mind if I go tell her?"

"Go right ahead, sweetie." Cadance nodded.

Flurry headed over to Moongleam's home. Starlight once again answered her knocking on the door.

"Hello, Flurry." She smiled.

"Hi, Starlight." Flurry smiled. "Is Moongleam home?"

"She sure is." Starlight nodded. "She's with Sunburst in the study."

Flurry made her way to the study, Starlight right beside her. Moongleam was right there, reading a book on magical theory with Sunburst.

"Hey, Moony. I just got word of our next assignment." Flurry announced. "We're off to Griffonstone tomorrow!"

"Griffonstone, eh?" Moongleam mused. "Don't think I've ever met a Griffon face-to-face before..."

"Sounds like it'll be quite the learning experience." Starlight smiled.

"Just so long as dad doesn't freak out again." Moongleam cast a wary glare at her father.

"You have nothing to worry about in that regard, darling." Sunburst declared. "I'm perfectly fine with the idea of you going with Flurry to Griffonstone."

"You mean that?" Moongleam smiled.

"Of course. Griffons aren't anywhere near as dangerous as dragons." Sunburst admitted... Before a crease of worry formed on his brow. "Those talons, though..."

"Dad..." Moongleam groaned.

"Really, Sunburst?" Starlight frowned.

"Okay, point taken." Sunburst sighed. "You can't really blame me for worrying, though."

"Of course not." Moongleam admitted. "It's what makes you such a great dad."

"Thanks, honey." Sunburst beamed.

"Glad to hear everypony's okay with this." Flurry grinned. "We'll be heading out in the morning, so make sure you get to the castle early."

"Have you ever known me to be late?" Moongleam smirked.

"Point taken." Flurry grinned. "I should head back home. Dinner'll be ready soon. Have fun reading!"

"Always do." Moongleam grinned.

The next morning, Flurry woke up bright and early, washed, ate her breakfast, then joined her parents as they went outside the castle, where the Royal Carriage awaited. Moongleam was already there to meet Flurry.

"Right on time as always." Flurry smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't do for diplomats to be late." Moongleam declared.

"Exactly." Shining Armor agreed. "The Griffons can be a prideful race, so you have to be careful what you say and do around them."

"Will do, dad." Flurry nodded.

"Try not to cause an international incident, sis." Anthem teased.

"Anthem!" Cadance frowned.

"Just kidding..." Anthem shrugged. "You'll do great, sis, like always. I know it."

"Thanks, squirt." Flurry ruffled his mane. "Come on, Moongleam. Don't want to keep our feathered friends waiting."

"Of course not." Moongleam nodded, as they climbed into the carriage.

A short while later, they were in the air, heading to Griffonstone.

"How much have you heard about Griffonstone?" Moongleam asked Flurry.

"Not much." Flurry shrugged. "I did hear that the place was kind of a mess not too long ago."

"I'd heard that too." Moongleam declared. "I also heard that it was once a great and prosperous nation, until the loss of a national icon demoralized them."

"That's why the place turned into a mess?" Flurry frowned. "Because of some trinket?"

"Apparently, yes." Moongleam nodded. "The 'trinket' was the golden Idol of Boreas. And back then, nothing mattered to Griffons more than gold. Thankfully, that was then. Nowadays, Griffons are far less materialistic.."

"Glad to hear it." Flurry smiled. "Should've guessed you'd do the research."

"I had to do something to pass the time before bed night." Moongleam said nonchalantly.

Soon after, the finally reached their destination.

"Here we are." Flurry smiled, gazing upon the gigantic tree that formed most of Griffonstone. "Wow, what a sight."

"You can say that again." Moongleam adjusted her glasses, making sure she was seeing straight.

Griffonstone had seen many changes over the years. Thanks to the efforts of a bold Griffon named Gilda (assisted chiefly by an enthusiastic youth named Gabby), the Griffons had gradually learned that there were more important things in the world than gold. It was a slow process, but they had ultimately come to accept the ways of friendship and community.

The location itself had also changed over time, as the inhabitants started to take pride in their home once again. While it wasn't quite as grand as it was in its golden age, Griffonstone's current appearance was still head and shoulders above its lowest ebb. The formerly derelict buildings had been rebuilt, and the once-shabby nests in the tree's giant branches looked much warmer and more inviting.

"I've never seen anyplace like this before..." Flurry mused.

"I saw some pictures in my book, but it doesn't quite compare to the real thing." Moongleam declared.

The royal carriage sent down in the streets near the outskirts of Griffonstone. Flurry and Moongleam disembarked and made their way further into the area, gaining some intriguing looks from the locals. Some were surprised, others bowed respectfully, and a few simply dismissed the arrival of their visitors and went about their business.

"Okay, let's head to town hall and properly introduce ourselves." Flurry announced.

"Right behind you." Moongleam nodded.

The two mares made their way to one of the newer buildings in the area; The town hall, constructed only a few years back. In the golden years, Griffonstone was ruled by a succession of Kings. But after the loss of the Idol of Boreas during the reign of King Guto, that tradition had abruptly ended. Even after Griffonstone finally started to recover, it was decided that the Griffon's capital would be overseen by democracy, rather than royalty. So a mayor was elected. And that mayor was the Griffon Flurry and Moongleam were set to visit.

"Here we are." Flurry declared as they entered the town hall. "Time to make with the diplomacy."

"And some good will." Moongleam added.

Waiting for them inside was a grey-feathered and furred female Griffon with turquoise eyes and her head feathers tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue vest over her upper body, with two pink and purple badges on either side of a belt at the bottom. The badges had an image of a trophy on them, and seemed vaguely familar to Flurry.

"Hi!" The Griffon rushed over to greet them. "Princess Flurry Heart, right?"

That's me." Flurry nodded. "And this is Moongleam."

"An honor, I'm sure." Moongleam smiled.

"Great to meet ya both!" The Griffon beamed. "I'm Assistant Mayor Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby! And you are definitely here for the goodwill meeting. Right? Right?"

"That's right." Flurry smiled. "So if you'll please direct us to the mayor's office..."

"Right over here!" Gabby darted over to a door on the right.

"She's pretty fast." Moongleam observed. "But I suppose you'd have to be, in this line of work..."

Flurry and Moongleam followed Gabby to the door. Gabby opened the door, revealing a brown-feathered older female who had white head feathers with pale purple markings.

"The delegates from the Crystal Empire have arrived, Gilda." Gabby announced.

"Thanks, kid." Gilda looked up from her work to see Flurry and Moongleam enter the room. "I'm guessing you're the royal one, right?" She asked Flurry.

"That's right." Flurry nodded.

"Figured as much." Gilda smirked. "The horn and wings combo is a dead giveaway."

"And of course, you must be the Mayor?" Moongleam asked.

"Yep." Gilda confirmed. "Not my first choice of career, but there was a vote, and most of the Griffons voted for me, so here I am, running the whole show."

"When she says 'most', she really means 'almost all'." Gabby smirked. "It was a total landslide! Then again, after everything she did to spread friendship around these parts, they'd have to be crazy not to vote for her!"

"Yeah, I was pretty good at the whole 'spreading friendship', wasn't I?" Gilda bragged. "But I did have a little help, in the form of a certain hyperactive little chatterbox."

"Aw, thanks!" Gabby blushed.

"So it was just the two of you who turned Griffonstone around?" Flurry asked.

"It's not that simple." Gilda shrugged. "We both had a lot of help ourselves, courtesy of some good ponies. I was your typical greedy Griffon with an attitude not so long ago. Then Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie helped me turn my life around, and to top it off, they helped me realise I could do the same for Griffonstone."

"Was it the same for you?" Moongleam asked.

"Actually, no." Gabby shook her head. "Not to brag or anything, but I was always a helpful, friendly Griffon. Kind of an outcast, really. But then, I found out about the Cutie Marks you ponies have, and I went to Ponyville to find out about them from the experts: the Cutie Mark Crusaders! You heard of them?"

"Sure have." Flurry nodded, having heard all about the trio's exploits as she had grown up.

"Well, they helped me discover my true purpose in life: helping others!" Gabby grinned. "They even made me an official member of their club!" She showed off her badges.

"I thought those looked familiar..." Flurry mused.

"After that, I headed back to Griffonstone, to spread the values I'd learned." Gabby continued. "And since me and Gilda pretty much had the same mission, we started working together."

"Didn't hurt to have a little back-up." Gilda smiled. "Together, we managed to sway more and more Griffons onto the right path, and now look at us."

"Looks like all that work really added up." Moongleam smiled.

"And how." Gabby grinned. "The old Griffonstone wouldn't have bothered with good will visits... or good will anything, for that matter!"

"Speaking of good will, how about a snack?" Gilda reached under her desk, and extracted a plate full of scones. "Not exactly top-rate fancy stuff, but I figured you might like a taste of he local cuisine. Griffon Scones, freshly made."

Flurry tried one of the scones.

"Mmm, not bad." She smiled. "Try one, Moongleam."

Moongleam levitated a second over to her and took a bite.

"That's a good scone." She declared.

"Thanks." Gilda smiled. "It's my own recipe."

"You made these?" Flurry asked.

"Being Mayor doesn't really give me time to bake." Gilda shrugged. "A friend of mine, Greta, handled the actual baking."

"Well, you let her know from me that she did a great job." Flurry smiled.

"Indeed." Moongleam agreed. "To coin a phrase: my compliments to the chef."

"I'll let her know." Gilda smirked.

Suddenly, the door to the office was kicked open, and an unknown middle-aged Griffon burst into the room.

"Hey, Mayor Gilda!" He roared. "I want a word with you!"

The Griffon had black body feathers, a grey lion half and matching head feathers, three of which stood up like a mohawk. He had a sharp beak, and piercing orange eyes to match.

"Oh, jeez." Gabby groaned, not shaken at all by the interruption.

"What is it this time, Garth?" Gilda rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I kinda have some important guests to attend to."

"That's exactly why I'm here." Garth sneered.

"Say what?" Gabby frowned.

"I heard all about this little 'good will meeting'." Garth spat. "How you're playing nice with the ponies."

"Yeah, what of it?" Gilda narrowed her eyes. "Griffonstone isn't the only place in the world. It doesn't hurt to reach out to our neighbors a little."

"That's not how the kings of old saw it." Garth retorted.

"Well, the kings of old aren't around any more." Gilda pointed out. "I'm the Griffon in charge now, and I say it's good for Grifonstone to have friends."

"I can see you've been rolling out the red carpet for these ponies friends of yours." Garth scowled, glancing at the remaining scones on the desk. "All for free, no doubt."

"Since when are a few scones anything like the 'red carpet' treatment?" Gilda retorted.

"You're still givin' them away for free though, aren't ya?" Garth shot back. "The ingredients for those things cost money, remember? Just look at you: throwin' more gold away, so you can kiss up to these ponies. I remember when Griffons actually used to value their Bits..."

"And I remember when this place used to be a dump." Gilda snorted. "Times change, pal. And you gotta live with it."

"Things only changed around here because of those lousy ponies' influence." Garth sneered.

"Uh... hello?" Flurry frowned. "Ponies right here. You got a problem with us, say it to our faces."

"Gladly." Garth smirked. "I know full well where our illustrious Mayor and her assistant got all these ridiculous ideas from. It was ponies like you who poisoned their minds with your weak ideas!"

"And what exactly is so 'weak' about showing actual concern for others?" Moongleam declared. "If you ask me, spending all those years trying to hoard all the gold you can was the real weak thing to do."

"You're not a Griffon... a true Griffon, so I don't expect you to understand." Garth snarled. "We were doing just fine before, and we didn't try to force anyone else to think like us. But you ponies have been doing an awful lot lately, haven't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flurry frowned.

"Oh, please." Garth chuckled darkly. "We all know Griffonstone was just the start. You hoofed heels have been spreading your little rhetoric all over the place. The dragons, the Changelings... you just won't be happy until every species in Equestria is a bunch of lame, sappy losers like you, won't ya?"

"That's enough, Garth." Gilda growled. "You can rant at me and Gabby all you want, but leave our guests alone."

"I'd prefer neither option, to be honest." Gabby shrugged.

"There you go again, putting ponies above your own kind." Garth scowled.

"Unless you want me to have your tail thrown in jail for harassment, I suggest you get out of my office." Gilda snarled through her clenched beak, her patience at its limit.

"...You mark my words." Garth seethed. "You're gonna regret leading Griffonstone down this path. Just you wait and see."

"So you keep saying." Gabby sighed.

"Joke all you want." Garth retorted as he marched out of the room. "It'll just make it all the more satisfying when I'm proven right."

Garth slammed the door behind him.

"Who was that guy?" Flurry frowned.

"And what got his feathers in a bunch?" Moongleam added.

"Ah, don't mind that killjoy." Gilda snorted. "He's grouchier than my Grampa Gruff was."

"No kidding." Flurry mused. "Some Griffon needs to get with the program."

"He's not the only one, fortunately." Gabby sighed. "He's part of a group of traditionalists."

"Traditionalists?" Moongleam frowned.

"Yeah." Gilda nodded. "Even after all these years, and all our hard work, there are still some Griffons out there, mostly the older ones who still remember what it was like here before, who prefer the old ways. Y'know, the days when we were all greedy and uncaring?"

"Crazy, right?" Gabby snorted. "I really don't see the appeal in that myself. Then again, I was never really greedy, not even once..."

"Neither do I." Moongleam mused. "But clearly, they see something in that way of life."

"If it were up to them, we'd still still be greedy, gold-grubbin' creeps." Gilda scowled. "Don't know why they want it that way, and honestly, I don't care."

"You don't think they could cause a problem, do you?" Flurry asked.

"Doubt it." Gilda shrugged. "There's only a few of those 'traditionalists' in Griffonstone. They can make a whole lotta noise, but they're not gonna sway too many other Griffons to their way of thinking. Not after all this time."

"How would they?" Gabby grinned. "Most Griffons really, really like the way things are at Griffonstone now!"

"But it looks like not all of them are so willing to accept change." Flurry frowned.

"And to keep doing so after all this time?" Moongleam added. "That's taking stubbornness to a whole new level..."

"Eh, some Griffons just won't see sense." Gilda sighed. "No matter what you do, some folks just won't change. It's annoying, but it's just something we've all gotta live with."

"A pity, really." Flurry agreed.

"But that's enough of the doom and gloom." Gilda smiled. "Let's get back down to business." She offered the plate of Griffon Scones. "Want another scone?"

"Yes, please." Flurry grinned.

"Ditto." Moongleam smiled.

"Hey, try to save some for us Griffons!" Gabby joked. "And they used to call us greedy... kidding!"

The four shared a light chuckle over the joke.

For a good while afterwards, Flurry and Gilda had a lengthy discussion regarding the relationship between Griffonstone and Equestria, each assuring the other that they could count on their own nations. After that, Flurry and Moongleam made to depart.

"Thank you for having us." Flurry said politely.

"And for the Griffon Scones." Moongleam added.

"Any time." Gilda nodded.

"Come back soon!" Gabby beamed.

Their work done, Flurry and Moongleam returned to the carriage. Flurry waved at some of the Griffons as they passed, with some waving back.

"Well, that was certainly an educating experience." Moongleam admitted.

"No kidding." Flurry agreed. "Griffonstone is a lot more than I expected. It's not perfect, but what place is?"

"It may have its problems, but at least it's in good hooves... ah, talons." Moongleam admitted.

"Definitely." Flurry agreed. "As long as Gilda and Gabby are around, those 'traditionalists' won't be having any recruitment drives any time soon. They'll just have to spend their days agreeing with each other. And I think we can agree that it's time to head home."

"Of course." Moongleam chuckled.

After getting back into the carriage, Flurry and Moongleam headed home, leaving behind the place that had grown so much, but still had far greater heights yet to reach... not unlike themselves, in that respect.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. The Showstopper

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Eight: The Showstopper**

A week passed following Flurry and Moongleam's trip to Griffonstone. And things were once again quiet in the Crystal Empire (save for an incident on Wednesday where a small swarm of Parasprites flew into town, but Sunburst had found a spell that repelled them).

Currently, Flurry was hanging out with Moongleam at her house. They were sat in the living room, reading a _Daring Do_ book. Starlight was sat nearby, adding pictures to a photo album, while Sunburst was organizing some new books to his study.

"I love this chapter." Flurry smiled. "This is the one where Quarrel Trousers uses his powers of deduction to figure out which door is hiding the Seven-sided chest of Chicomoztok!"

"I can't stand Quarrel myself." Moongleam snorted. "He's such an arrogant know-it-all... who could possibly enjoy the company of such a pony?"

"You'd be surprised..." Flurry smirked.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it!" Starlight stood up.

Starlight made her way to the front door and opened it, revealing a blue Unicorn mare with purple eyes, a silvery blue mane, and a Cutie Mark of a magic wand. It was none other than Starlight's best friend, Trixie.

"Surprise!" Trixie said dramatically.

"Trixie!" Starlight smiled, hugging her. "Great to see you!"

Starlight and Trixie had remained close friends over the years, despite their life paths leading them to very different places (Starlight in the Crystal Empire and Trixie in Baltimare), but Trixie still found the time to visit Starlight, and vice-versa.

"It's good to see you too, Starlight." Trixie returned the hug with gusto.

"Who's at the door?" Sunburst asked as he walked in from his study.

"Only the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie smiled.

"Oh. Hello, Trixie." Sunburst smiled. "Good to see you. Though it would've been nice if you'd sent word ahead..."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?" Trixie smirked.

"Hi, aunt Trixie." Moongleam smiled as she approached her honorary aunt.

"Moongleam." Trixie grinned. "Just look at how tall you've gotten since my last visit. Why, you're sprouting up like a weed!"

"Well, I wouldn't know about that..." Moongleam blushed.

"Hello, Trixie." Flurry declared. "Nice to see you again."

"Always a pleasure to see you, young Princess." Trixie said respectfully. She looked out onto the street. "Come on, sweetie, we're all waiting for you!"

A ten-year-old Unicorn entered the house. He had his mother's coat, but a black mane and blue eyes, and his Cutie Mark was that of a wand that was half invisible.

"Hello, Trickster." Starlight grinned.

"Hi." Trickster smiled back.

"Just you and your mom this time?" Starlight asked.

"Smoke wanted to come, but he was expecting a big delivery at the store." Trixie shrugged, speaking of her husband, Smoke Mirror. "So it's just us."

"That's too bad." Sunburst declared. "I like Smoke. He's so well-read."

"I know he would have loved to spend another day or so talking about magical lore with you, Sunburst." Trixie rolled her eyes. "Alas, duty called. But Trickster and I will be sure to have enough fun on trip for three. Right, honey?"

"You know it, mom." Trickster nodded. "Baltimare's a decent place to live, but it can't compete with the grandeur of the Crystal Empire." He glanced at Flurry and Moongleam. "You two are so lucky to live here."

"If you say so." Flurry shrugged. "To us, this is just... home. Nothing special."

"I guess we've just gotten used to it." Moongleam declared.

"Like I said, lucky." Trickster insisted.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be putting on one of your impromptu shows before you go?" Starlight smiled.

"Oh, you know me so well." Starlight grinned. "Besides, how could I come to this charming place and not regale the inhabitants with one of my glorious shows?"

"How indeed?" Sunburst rolled his eyes.

"Can I be in the show this time, mom?" Trickster asked. "I've been practicing my own tricks all week!"

"Of course, my little show stopper." Trixie smiled fondly. "You can even be the opening act!"

"Sweet." Trickster grinned. "I've been working on a new trick that's gonna blow the crowd away."

"You definitely are your mother's son, Tricky." Starlight chuckled.

"Let's just hope Trickster's opening act doesn't put the audience to sleep." Moongleam teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Trickster scoffed. "At least I have some tricks up my sleeve. What would you do if you were performing? Read a book? That'd put the audience to sleep for sure."

"Okay, you two. Play nice." Trixie ruffled her son's mane.

"She started it." Trickster said, half-serious. Though he and Moongleam did tend to argue when they saw each, it was never anything too vicious. In truth, the two were quite close... they just didn't like to admit it. "And you know what, Moongleam? Why don't I show you what kind of tricks I've got? Then you'll see just how wrong you are!"

"Doubtful." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "But I suppose stranger things have happened..."

"You wanna come with, Flurry?" Trickster asked.

"Sure, why not?" Flurry smiled.

"Let's head up to my room." Moongleam suggested. "Give the grown-ups some time to talk."

"You mean, save you from the humiliation when I inevitably prove you wrong?" Trickster teased.

"Or vice-versa." Moongleam smirked.

The three young ponies made their way up to Moongleam's room. Moongleam and Flurry sat on the bed, while Trickster fished in his saddlebags for the necessary props.

"Okay, let's get started." Trickster declared, pulling out a deck of cards. "Would you care to be the volunteer, Princess?" He asked.

"You bet." Flurry grinned.

"Okay then... pick a card." He offered the deck to her, the backs of the cards facing him. "Any card."

Using her magic, Flurry did as instructed, extracting a four of hearts from the deck.

"Now, memorize your card, and put it back in the deck without showing me." Trickster instructed, turning his head to one side.

"This old trick is your showstopper?" Moongleam snorted, as Flurry returned the card to the deck.

"Please hold all criticisms until the end of the trick." Trickster retorted, as he shuffled the deck. "Now..." His horn lit up, and the card Flurry had chosen floated out of the deck. "Is this your card?"

"That's it, exactly." Flurry nodded.

"What'd I tell you?" Moongleam scoffed. "So pedestrian..."

"It's not over yet." Trickster smirked, as the card rose up higher.

The card suddenly exploded into a shower of heart-shaped paper symbols.

"Ta-daa!" Trickster announced. "A new twist on an old classic!"

"Cool!" Flurry smiled.

"Eh, it was okay." Moongleam shrugged. "I wouldn't open with it..."

"Oh, on the contrary." Trickster smirked. "This little number is just for starters. I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve. Allow me to demonstrate..."

For the next hour, Trickster showed off several more tricks. Most of them revolved around his special talent of illusion, including one where he created a replica of Moongleam (with a none-too-flattering impersonation of her).

"Hi, I'm Moongleam." He spoke in time with the mute illusion's lip movements. "I'm so smart, and I act like nothing impresses me. I'm only fourteen, but I talk like I'm twice as old, hoping it'll get everypony to treat me like an adult. Aren't I great?"

"Ha, ha." Moongleam scowled. "Hilarious."

Flurry couldn't help letting out a little snort of laughter.

"I think Moongleam would appreciate it if you didn't use that trick for your performance." She added, attempting to cover up her amusement.

"Yeah, like I'd give her the honor of appearing in my performance." Trickster scoffed. "But now that you know what I've got up my sleeve, I'm sure you realize that I can provide one heck of an opening act?"

"That's debatable..." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Flurry declared. "Your mom's shows are always amazing, and if you're anything like her, your opening act will be just as good."

"Thank you, Princess Flurry." Trickster bowed. "It's good to know I have the support of royalty on my side."

"Join the club." Moongleam snorted. Good luck, though. You're gonna need it..."

"Please." Trickster snorted. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Performing's in my blood. You just wait and see. I'll have that audience eating out of my hooves."

"If you say so." Moongleam said nonchalantly as she cleaned her glasses. "I'm not exactly a performer myself, so what do I know?"

"Wow." Flurry smiled. "It's not every day you admit to not knowing much about something, Moony."

"Well, there's no shame in it, is there?" Moongleam shrugged. "So I'll stick with my studying, and Trickster can stick with his illusions."

"Works for me." Trickster grinned.

The door to Moongleam's room opened, and Starlight popped her head in.

"Dinner will be ready in ten, kids." She announced. "We've already put out the extra chairs for you and your mom, Trickster."

"Oh, jeez, dinner." Flurry groaned. "I gotta head home. Tonight's nacho night. Can't miss that..."

"Okay, Flurry." Starlight chuckled, as she stepped aside to let the young Princess past. "Don't let me stop you."

"See you tomorrow, Flurry." Moongleam smiled.

"You'll be coming to the show, right?" Trickster asked.

"I'll be there." Flurry nodded. "Promise."

Flurry headed back home, and enjoyed her dinner. Moongleam and her family did so as well, joined by Trixie and Trickster.

Over the next couple of days, Trixie and and Starlight caught up on current events, while Trickster continued to practice his tricks, with Flurry and Moongleam as a (mostly) captive audience.

"Whattaya think of this?" Trickster inquired, as he used his magic to create an illusion of a comet that flew around their heads, then exploded into snow.

"Wow." Flurry gaped. "That's the best trick yet!"

Moongleam was briefly awed herself, staring at the snow, her glasses having slid down her nose.

"Speechless, are we?" Trickster grinned. "Guess I've finally found a trick you can't deny is great."

Moongleam regained her composure.

"It was... okay." She muttered, pushing her glasses back up. "Better than those other offerings, at least."

"Thanks." Trickster smirked. "And if you think it was that good, imagine how my soon-to-be adoring fans will react..."

On the final day of their stay in the Crystal Empire, Trixie set up the stage for her big performance, aided by Trickster. The show was being held in the center of the Empire, so as to ensure that Everypony could see it. Trixie and Starlight had already taken the liberty of spreading the word around the Empire, making sure there would be a sizeable audience for the show, just as Trixie liked it.

"This is it." Trixie smiled. "Your big debut. Are you nervous, son?"

"Nope." Trickster smirked. "Just the opposite. I can't wait for that curtain to go up, and the crowd to start applauding."

"That's just how I felt before my first show." Trixie sighed nostalgically. "You really are a chip off the old block, sweetie. And soon, everypony will see that the Great and Powerful Trixie has an equally Great and Powerful son!"

"I won't let you down, mom." Trickster pledged.

"I'm not worried about that." Trixie ruffled his mane. "Honestly, my only worry right now is that your act will outshine my own."

"That'll never happen." Trickster hugged her. "You're the best performer around, mom!"

"For now, maybe." Trixie joked. "Now, I think I'll go double-check the spotlights. They were acting up the last time I used them..."

As Trixie went to attend to the equipment, Flurry and Moongleam entered backstage.

"Hey, Trickster." Flurry smiled.

"Hey, gals." Trickster nodded. "What brings you here? You're a little early for the show..."

"Mom said you and aunt Trixie were putting everything together." Moongleam declared. "We figured we'd help out."

"You sure about that, Moongleam?" Trickster snorted. "These props aren't like books, you know..."

"Oddly enough, I do know that." Moongleam rolled her eyes. " Besides, I think I'd prefer being backstage to sitting in the audience."

"Your loss." Trickster shrugged. "But there are some trapdoor hinges that need oiling, and a vanishing cabinet to test."

"I'll take care of that myself." Flurry declared. "First time I'll disappear without magic..."

As the sun set, the Crystal Ponies started gathering around the stage, eager to see the show. Starlight and Sunburst were among them, having been the first to arrive.

"It's almost showtime!" Trixie smiled. She walked to the front of the stage and peeked through the curtain. "Ooh, just look at crowd!"

"Don't mind if I do." Trickster joined his mother at the curtain, and beheld a crowd of dozens, possibly over a hundred. His smug demeanor suddenly vanished, replaced by a look of horror.

"That's... That's a lot of ponies." He declared redundantly.

"I know." Trixie beamed. "Your big debut is going to be even bigger than we thought!"

"I even invited my parents and little brother." Flurry revealed.

"So... Royalty will be watching too?" Trickster quivered.

"Not every performer can say their first performance was observed by royalty!" Trixie grinned, oblivious to her son's sudden change in attitude. "You're going to remember this day forever, sweetie!"

"Yeah..." Trickster cringed. As Trixie headed off to get the last of the props, he added "But not for the reason you're thinking of."

"This is it." Moongleam declared. "Your big opening act. Try not to be too insufferable afterwards, okay?"

"I-I'll try." Trickster cringed. "But honestly, I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't be the opening act."

"What do you mean?" Flurry frowned.

"Y'know, I don't want to steal mom's thunder." Trickster said awkwardly. "So maybe I should just hang back, save my big debut for another time?"

"...Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Trickster?" Moongleam frowned. "This is your big break, and you're acting like you don't even want to get out there."

"Well... maybe that's because I don't!" Trickster blurted out.

"What's wrong, Trickster?" Flurry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Trickster looked away.

"Even to me?" Moongleam asked. "We're practically cousins, Trickster. You can tell me anything."

"And whatever you say, we'll keep between just us." Flurry added. "So, what's the matter?"

"Okay. I... I've never performed for a crowd that big before." Trickster admitted. "I entertain the neighborhood kids back home, but this is way more of an audience than I'm used to! Not to mention there's going to be actual royalty watching..."

"You're afraid of performing?" Moongleam gasped. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh." Trickster pouted. "It's not like you'd understand."

"I understand more than you think." Moongleam retorted. "I know what it's like to be so afraid of something, I could barely even move."

"Oh, yeah?" Trickster scoffed. "What was it, returning an overdue library book?"

"Actually, it was having to go the Dragon Lands." Moongleam retorted.

"...Huh?" Trickster gaped.

"I was terrified at the thought of going out there." Moongleam recalled. "Of being around those fire-breathers. But I went anyway, because I'd pledged to support Flurry Heart on her royal assignments. Then a bunch of rogue dragon thugs attacked us. I was petrified at first, but when one of them tried to attack Flurry, I put my fear aside, and did what I had to do."

"You're serious?" Trickster asked.

"It's all true." Flurry nodded. "Moongleam was scared the entire trip. But she didn't let it stop her from doing what she needed to do."

"And if I can face off against a teenage trouble-making dragon, then surely you can perform in front of a crowd of Crystal Ponies." Moongleam encouraged him.

"Well, uh..." Trickster stuttered, still unsure. "I dunno. What if I mess up? I'll be a laughing stock!"

"You won't mess up." Moongleam smiled. "I hate to admit it, but you are really good at this stuff. It'd be a shame to deprive all those ponies of a great show."

"...You mean that?" Trickster smiled back.

"Yes, I do." Moongleam nodded. "This is your calling. You shouldn't let anything stop you. Especially not fear."

"Moongleam's right." Flurry agreed. "If you don't get out on that stage, you'll regret it. And that regret will follow you for the rest of your life."

"And don't forget aunt Trixie." Moongleam smiled. "I'd say she's been looking forward to this more than you. You don't want to disappoint her, do you?"

"...No, I don't." Trickster admitted.

Trixie returned, bringing with her some fake wands.

"Okay, it's time." She announced. "Ready, Trickster?"

Trickster glanced at Flurry and Moongleam, who gave him supportive smiles.

"Ready." He smiled.

"Break a hoof." Moongleam beamed.

Trickster stepped forward as the curtains rose.

"Citizens of the Crystal Empire, it is I, the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie announced in her usual bombastic way. "Tonight, I have a plethora of incredible illusions and magical wonders for you! But first, I would like you to meet my son, the Great and Powerful Trickster!"

Trickster waved his hoof as the crowd.

"Knock 'em dead, honey." Trixie whispered as he stepped to one side.

Trickster took a deep breath, then started his act.

"Thank you all for coming." He declared. "Now, for my first trick, I'm going to need a volunteer." He looked around, and selected a sapphire blue Crystal mare. "How about you, miss...?"

"Holly Blue." The mare nodded, joining him on stage.

"Please, miss Blue." Trickster instructed as he brought out his card deck. "Pick a card."

"Ooh, good start." Flurry grinned, as she and Moongleam watched from backstage.

"You can do it, Trickster..." Moongleam whispered.

Trickster performed the trick just as he did before, turning the card into a shower of paper symbols. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Save your applause." He grinned, as Holly returned to her seat. "I'm just getting started..."

Trickster regaled the crowd with trick after trick, finishing with his comet illusion. The crowd applauded like never before.

"Thank you, thank you!" He bowed.

"Way to go, Trickster!" Flurry cheered.

"Nicely done." Moongleam nodded.

"That's my little showstopper!" Trixie rushed back onstage and hugged her son.

"Moooom!" Trickster blushed. "Not in front of the audience!"

Moongleam watched as Trickster vainly tried to escape his mother's grasp.

"A mother's love." She smirked. "Even the best escape artists can't get out of that trap..."

Trixie finally released Trickster from her loving embrace.

"And now, dear audience, you shall see what the Great and Powerful Trixie can do!" She said boldly.

As Trixie went into her own act, Trickster returned backstage.

"Great job out there." Moongleam told him.

"Whoa." Trickster gasped dramatically. "That was not sarcastic! You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Ha, ha." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, though. Thanks for the encouragement." Trickster smiled. "Both of you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gone out there... and I wouldn't have had the best night of my life!"

"What are honorary cousins for?" Moongleam smirked.

"Me, I just like helping ponies." Flurry shrugged.

"Lucky for me, huh?" Trickster chuckled. He looked back at the stage. "Hey, mom's doing her classic 'water escape' trick! this is always a showstopper..."

"Guess it runs in the family..." Moongleam remarked.

After Trixie's grand performance, the audience applauded further. As the show ended, both Trixie and Trickster stood on stage and bowed.

"You've been a great crowd!" Trickster declared.

"Good night, Crystal Empire!" Trixie cheered.

As the crowd dispersed, Trixie and Trickster started cleaning up. But they were soon joined by Starlight and Sunburst.

"Great show as always, Trix." Starlight declared. "And you were amazing too, Trickster!"

"Thanks, aunt Starlight." Trickster grinned.

"It certainly was quite a performance." Sunburst admitted. "Don't you think so, Moongleam?"

"Eh, it was okay." Moongleam shrugged. "Maybe after Trickster's honed his craft a little more, it'll really be something." She winked at Trickster.

"Oh, you can bet on that." Trickster chuckled. "Next time, I'll be even better!"

"That's my boy!" Trixie hugged him again.

"What do you say we all go out to dinner to celebrate Trickster's first performance?" Starlight offered. "My treat."

"No, I'll pay." Trixie declared. "I insist."

Speaking of dinner, I've got to head home for mine." Flurry noted. "You guys have fun."

"Oh, we will." Trickster nodded. "Why don't you sit beside me, Moongleam? I wanna hear more about this dragon encounter of yours."

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Moongleam smirked. "Just don't get jealous of my tales of bravery."

"In your dreams." Trickster teased.

Flurry rolled her eyes as she departed.

 _'Some things never change...'_ She thought.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Return To Trottingham

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Nine: Return To Trottingham**

A few days after Trixie and Trickster returned to Baltimare, Flurry was having dinner with her family.

"So, how was your day, Ant?" Flurry asked her little brother.

"Not too bad." Anthem shrugged. "Played some hoofball in the park with my friends, scored a few points. Then we got some ice cream at the parlor. I offered to pay, but Flawless Facet said it was her treat. Even got me the extra-large Diamond Dust Sundae."

"Flawless Facet?" Cadance mused. "Isn't she that filly who hangs around with you and your friends? The one with the necklace, and the mane braids?"

"That's her." Anthem nodded. "You wouldn't think it to look at her, but she's got a killer hoofball kick."

"And she got you the biggest sundae they had?" Flurry asked. "Just because?"

"She said I deserved it for playing such a good game." Anthem shrugged. "Actually, she wouldn't stop complimenting my moves."

"Is that right?" Flurry smirked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Anthem frowned.

"I think what Flurry's getting at is that Flawless Facet may have a bit of a crush on you, Ant." Shining Armor declared.

"Yeah, right!" Anthem blushed. "She's just a friend!"

"She _is_ very pretty, though, isn't she?" Cadance teased.

"I... I wouldn't know about that..." Anthem picked at his food awkwardly.

"So, when's the wedding?" Flurry smirked.

"What?!" Anthem spluttered. "That's not funny, Flurry!"

"Easy there, lover boy." Flurry grinned. "Don't want your fillyfriend to find out you have a temper."

"Okay, that's enough." Shining Armor declared. "Stop messing with your brother, Flurry."

"Okay..." Flurry sighed.

"Thanks, dad." Anthem smiled.

"This seems like a good enough time to change the subject." Cadance noted. "Flurry, we have a new assignment for you. There's a small political conference being held in Trottingham next week."

"Back to Trottingham, huh?" Flurry smiled. "Great! Moongleam and I can visit some friends we made while we were there the first time."

"You two have fun out there." Shining Armor declared.

"Will do." Flurry nodded.

The next morning, Flurry and Moongleam prepared to leave for Trottingham. As always, Flurry's family were there to see her off, although Anthem wasn't as enthusiastic about it as usual.

"What's up, squirt?" Flurry asked, picking up on Anthem's mood. "Aren't you gonna wish me luck?"

"I'm not talking to you." Anthem pouted.

"Is this about what I said yesterday?" Flurry frowned.

"Yeah, it is!" Anthem scowled. "It wasn't funny, Flurry!"

"Look, I'm sorry about the teasing." Flurry apologized. "I was just having a little fun. But if it's that big a deal to you, I'll let it go, and never say anything about you and any girl ever again. That sound good to you?"

"...Yeah." Anthem nodded. "Good luck out there, by the way."

"Thanks, Ant." Flurry ruffled his mane.

"Now that the heartwarming family moment is over, might I suggest we get going?" Moongleam rolled her eyes. "We are on a schedule, you know."

"Okay, I'm coming." Flurry chuckled.

The carriage carried them all the way to Trottingham. As Flurry and Moongleam disembarked, they once again marveled at the picturesque buildings.

"Even better than I remembered." Moongleam declared.

Having a short window of time before having to attend the conference, Flurry and Moongleam made their way to _Greyfeather Books_ , so they could see Mrs. Greyfeather and Dodger.

"It'll be good to see Mrs. Greyfeather again." Flurry smiled.

"Wonder if she's gotten Dodger straightened out yet?" Moongleam snorted.

"I don't think she'd have too much trouble." Flurry shrugged. "Dodger did seem grateful for the offer of an actual home, and having a steady source of food..."

"But would it be enough for him to change his ways?" Moongleam frowned. "It wasn't too long ago that he was robbing ponies of their heard-earned money..."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Moony." Flurry rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's doing okay."

"Classic Flurry." Moongleam smiled. "Always seeing the best in others."

"It's a curse." Flurry grinned.

Moments later, they arrived at the store. There were a few customers inside, browsing through the books in stock.

Mrs Greyfeather was at the till, tending to a customer.

"Thank you for your patronage." She smiled, as she gave the customer her new book. "And please, come again."

As the customer departed, Flurry and Moongleam made their way over.

"Hello, Mrs Greyfeather." Flurry smiled.

"Oh, hello!" Mrs Greyfeather beamed. "Good to see you again, Princess! And you too, Moongleam!"

"Good to see you too, ma'am." Moongleam grinned. "How are things? Dodger giving you any trouble?"

"Not at all." Mrs. Greyfeather declared. "Naturally, I was a little cautious at first. I made sure he kept away from the till. But one morning, I accidentally left the week's takings on the front counter. I was half-way to the bank before I realized my mistake. I rushed back, fearing the worst. But when I got back, the money was still there, on the counter. And Dodger was just a few feet away, sorting books."

"So he didn't try anything, huh?" Flurry smiled.

"Not at all." Mrs. Greyfeather nodded. "He was even planning on catching up to me and telling me I'd left the money behind... right after he finished sorting, of course."

"Well, what do you know." Moongleam mused. "Guess Dodger really has turned over a new leaf."

"Oh, yes." Mrs. Greyfeather nodded. "He's been a perfect little angel ever since."

"Speaking of which, where is Dodger?" Flurry looked around.

"Oh, he's in the storeroom." Mrs. Greyfeather declared. "Just putting away some sales records." She turned in the direction of the store's rear. "Dodger, dear! Princess Flurry Heart and Moongleam are here!"

"Whoa, really?" Dodger's voice replied.

"Really!" Mrs. Greyfeather chuckled. "Come out here and say 'hello'!"

"Be right there!" Dodger called.

Dodger entered the front of the store. As he did, Flurry made to greet him, but froze in place, awestruck by what she was seeing.

Dodger had changed greatly since they'd last seen each other. His formerly long and messy mane had been cut and slicked back, his once-dull coat was now bright, and he was wearing a gray waistcoat. But he was still wearing his threadbare blue scarf, tied tightly around his neck. Aside from the scarf, he almost looked like a different pony altogether.

"Hey, Flurry!" He smiled. "Moongleam. Long time, no see!"

"Hello, Dodger." Moongleam nodded. "Good to see you again."

"H-hi..." Flurry croaked. "Good to see you... really good..."

"It's good to see you too." Dodger hugged both of them. Flurry felt her cheeks burning as he did.

"So... how are... how are things?" Flurry stuttered as Dodger released them. _'What is wrong with me?'_ She thought.

"Pretty great." Dodger grinned. "Mrs. G can be a little strict, but she's been really good to me. Got me this new outfit, paid for me to get a manecut... she even lets me read some of the books during my breaks."

"Just as long as you put them back in their proper place." Mrs. Greyfeather declared. "And don't damage any of them."

"Told you she was strict." Dodger smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Flurry laughed a little too loudly, causing the others to stare at her. "...What? It was funny..." She added awkwardly.

"Thanks." Dodger smiled. "Nice to know somepony appreciates my sense of humor."

Flurry felt herself get weak in the knees.

"It's been great catching up, but we have to head over to the town hall." Moongleam declared. "Flurry has a conference to attend. Right, Flurry?"

Flurry didn't answer. She simply smiled in Dodger's direction.

"Flurry?" Moongleam frowned." Flurry!"

"Huh, what?" Flurry snapped out of it.

"The conference, remember?" Moongleam reminded her.

"Oh, right!" She nodded, embarrassed. "We should get going! But we'll be back in the afternoon!"

"We'll see you then, dears." Mrs. Greyfeather smiled.

"Good luck with the conference thing." Dodger grinned.

"...Thanks." Flurry gushed. "See you later..."

As they left the bookstore, Moongleam gave Flurry an appraising look.

"...What?" Flurry said defensively.

"What was all that about?" Moongleam frowned.

"All... what?" Flurry asked.

"I'm talking about you getting all weird around Dodger." Moongleam snorted.

"I wasn't acting weird!" Flurry spluttered.

"Yes, you were." Moongleam insisted. "You were staring at him, laughing way too loudly at that joke of his his, you could barely form sentences..."

"Well..." Flurry cringed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was like you... no. No way." Moongleam gaped. "You have a crush on Dodger?!"

"What?!" Flurry spluttered, once again blushing fiercely. "That's crazy!"

"Is it?" Moongleam smirked. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!" Flurry turned away... only to see her blushing face reflected in a window.

"The evidence doesn't lie." Moongleam said smugly.

"But it can be misread." Flurry insisted. "Now, come on. We have a conference to get to."

"So... we're not going to discuss this?" Moongleam asked.

"What's there to discuss?" Flurry said flippantly. "I don't have a crush on Dodger. You're just mistaken, Moongleam."

"I'm almost never mistaken." Moongleam retorted. "From the sound of it, it sounds like you're in denial."

"Yeah, right." Flurry snorted.

"My mom once told me that you shouldn't try to bottle up your feelings, or refuse to even admit you have them." Moongleam declared. "And from what I understand, she was speaking from experience."

"Good advice." Flurry nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that... if I'm ever trying to bottle things up."

"Seriously?" Moongleam sighed.

"As much as I wouldn't enjoy talking about this more, there is a conference that requires my presence." Flurry said haughtily. "So let's pick up the pace."

Flurry sped up, moving ahead of Moongleam.

"This isn't over yet..." Moongleam frowned.

The two of them finally reached the town hall. Mayor Ballot Box greeted them as they entered.

"Good to see you again, Princess Flurry Heart." He smiled.

"And you, your honor." Flurry nodded. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Ballot Box nodded. "The conference us just down the hall."

"I'm afraid your friend will have to wait outside." Ballot Box declared. "The conference is for official dignitaries only. Sorry, but those are the rules."

"Oh, I see..." Flurry frowned. "Sorry, Moony. Guess you'll have to sit this one out."

"That's okay, Flurry." Moongleam smiled, an idea suddenly forming. "I think I know of a way to put all that waiting time to good use."

"Okay then." Flurry smiled. "See you then."

"Yes, you will..." Moongleam grinned as Flurry followed Ballot Box down the hall.

Flurry was lead to the end of the hallway, and she and Ballot Box passed through a door, leading the conference room, where delegates from several other cities were waiting.

"Thank you for your patience." Ballot Box told the others. He turned to Flurry. "If you'll please take your seat, your highness, we can begin."

"Gladly." Flurry nodded.

Flurry sat down in her seat, and the conference began. The topics were simple, but important, focusing on inter-city trading and communication. Having already been briefed on the subjects, Flurry was able to absorb and respond to the information easily. After a couple of hours, all the matters had been settled, and the delegates filed out.

 _'It's good to do my part, but I was starting to feel a little cooped up in there.'_ Flurry thought.

As she left the town hall, Flurry found Moongleam waiting outside, carrying a large picnic basket.

"What's all this?" Flurry asked.

"I was thinking we could celebrate a successful contest with a picnic in the park." Moongleam declared. "You know, that nice spot by the benches?"

"I am a little hungry..." Flurry admitted. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." Moongleam nodded, handing Flurry the basket. "You go on ahead, though. I just remembered there was a book in Mrs. Greyfeather's store I really wanted. Don't want anypony snatching it up before I get there."

"Want em to go along?" Flurry offered.

"No, that's okay." Moongleam replied. "You've already had enough work for one day. Go and start without me. I'll be along soon enough."

"Okay." Flurry shrugged. "Just don't take too long."

Flurry made her way over to the park, lifting the picnic basket along with her magic. Once she reached the designated spot, she spread the blanket which came with the basket, and sat down upon it. As she waited, she looked around the park, taking in its natural beauty. But as time passed, he felt her stomach growling.

 _'I'm sure Moongleam wouldn't mind if I had a little something...'_ She thought.

Flurry opened the basket, finding a note above all the food.

"'Sorry, Flurry. This is for your own good'." Flurry read. "What does that mea-?"

"Hey, Flurry!"

Flurry turned to see Dodger approaching.

"Dodger!" She squeaked. "What, uh... what are you doing here?"

"Moongleam sent me over." Dodger smiled. "She said you two were having a picnic, but she suddenly got a stomach ache, so she asked me if I could drop by and join you instead."

"...Oh, did she?" Flurry said through gritted teeth. _'Moongleam, you're gonna pay for this...'_

"And you know me." Dodger smirked. "I never turn down free food." He sat down beside Flurry, who slowly slid aside. "Mmm, all this stuff looks good." He stared at the food.

"Yeah..." Flurry blushed, as Dodger's smile induced another bout of weak knees.

"But where are my manners?" Dodger declared. "Ladies first."

"No, you go first." Flurry urged. "I insist."

"No, you go first." Dodger urged.

"No, you." Flurry countered.

"No, you." Dodger insisted.

"You."

"You."

"Okay." They both said at once.

They both reached into the basket at the same time. As they did, Flurry's hoof brushed Dodger's, and she practically tumbled backwards.

"You okay?" Dodger frowned.

"Yeah, sure." Flurry steadied herself. "Just lost my balance, that's all."

"Okay... here." Dodger handed her a cupcake. "Now we both get to eat first."

"Thanks..." Flurry giggled slightly, as she took the cupcake with her magic.

As they ate their cupcakes, Flurry couldn't stop herself from gazing at Dodger. Even with frosting on his face, he was a sight to behold. But of course, Dodger couldn't help but notice her attentions.

"...Okay, what's going on with you?" Dodger suddenly asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Flurry said nervously.

"You've been acting weird around me all day." Dodger pointed out. "What's the matter? Did I say or do something to make you act this way?"

"Not exactly..." Flurry cringed.

"Is it some kind of weird prank?" Dodger inquired.

"No..." Flurry looked away.

"Then what is it?" Dodger asked.

"Well..." Flurry took a deep breath. "It's because... I'm attracted to you."

"...You are?" Dodger gaped.

"Yeah." Flurry sighed. "You look... really handsome now."

"I do?" Dodger smiled in spite of himself.

"Yep." Flurry blushed. "No offense, but you were kind of a mess before. But now that you're all cleaned up, well..."

"Oh." Dodger's smiled faded. "So you're attracted to me just because I look good?"

"Well, when you say it like that, I sound really superficial." Flurry cringed. "But I do admire you as a pony. You're really turned your life around. You're an honest, hard-working young stallion. You've come so far from the pick-pocket you once were."

"...I had help, remember?" Dodger said humbly. "And let's face it, you're, well... not all that bad-looking yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Flurry joked.

"I think you'd know from our first encounter that I'm not exactly a fan of the 'royal look'." Dodger noted.

"We _are_ really different." Flurry admitted. "But my own parents were a Princess and a Royal Guard. Not to mention all those romance books about ponies from two different worlds..."

"And I suppose there are worse options out there..." Dodger grinned.

"Not the best way to compliment a girl." Flurry frowned, gradually being reminded of Dodger's snarky attitude.

"We could give it a try." Dodger shrugged. "Like... I dunno, holding hooves?"

"I guess..." Flurry shrugged, placing her hoof on his. Unlike the accidental encounter moments ago, this rendition didn't quite hold the same spark. Instead, it just felt awkward.

"So, this is... something." Dodger declared, after several moments.

"Yeah." Flurry admitted.

"How about this?" Dodger raised Flurry's hoof and kissed it.

Moments before, Flurry had felt as if this act would have set her heart racing, but instead, it barely registered. It was almost as if Flurry's confession had let her prior feelings escape as air from a balloon, leaving nothing behind.

"Sorry." Flurry admitted. "Nothing."

"Not the kind of reaction I'd expect, coming from the mare who told me she was crushing on me big time just moments ago." Dodger declared.

"I think that's just it." Flurry admitted. "When I was crushing on you from afar, my feelings seemed to be overwhelming. But now that it's out in the open, it doesn't feel like such a big thing. And spending time with you, talking... I think it's letting me see past your new look, and remember that you're not some charming lady's stallion, but the same snarky, smug scoundrel I met not so long ago."

"Thanks... I think." Dodger nodded.

"And let's face it, it probably wouldn't work anyway." Flurry pointed out. "We live so far apart, and I have my royal duties..."

"Guess the whole 'two different worlds' thing doesn't always guarantee romance, huh?" Dodger shrugged.

"Guess not." Flurry sighed. "And now I feel totally ridiculous for bringing this whole thing up."

"Don't be." Dodger smiled. "I remember my first crush. It was on this gorgeous flower mare who used to work over on River Street. I pined after her for months, always finding some excuse to pass by her flower stall..." He sighed fondly. "One day, I plucked up the courage to tell her how I felt."

"And?" Flurry asked.

"And she laughed in my face." Dodger admitted.

"Ouch." Flurry cringed.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough." Dodger nodded. "Compared to that, you got off pretty easily here."

"I suppose so." Flurry shrugged. "...We're still friends, right?"

"Of course." Dodger smiled. "You helped me turn my life around. I'd never stop being friends with you just because of a little awkwardness."

"Or a lot of awkwardness?" Flurry joked.

"Oh, yeah." Dodger nodded.

"Good to hear." Flurry smiled. "Being friends sounds just wonderful."

"Of course, that means I'll have to start treating you like all my other friends." Dodger smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flurry asked.

"Just this." Dodger threw one of the cupcakes into Flurry's face. "Gotcha!"

"Ohhh, big mistake." Flurry smirked, using her magic to lift up several cupcakes at once. "Never get into a food fight with an Alicorn, pal."

"...Uh, oh." Dodger cringed.

Flurry pelted Dodger with the cupcakes. The young stallion threw up his hooves to shield himself.

"Okay, I give!" He chuckled. "You win!"

"That's what I thought." Flurry smirked. "Now come on, Dodge. The rest of this food won't finish itself. Not unless I turn it into more ammo..."

"I sure hope not." Dodger snorted, as they helped themselves to more treats.

A short while later, Flurry and Dodger returned to the book store (having stopped along the way to clean up). Moongleam and Mrs. Greyfeather were waiting for them, Moongleam wearing an excited smile on her face.

"Ah, there you are." Mrs. Greyfeather chuckled. "I was starting you'd forgotten all about me, Dodger."

"Not a chance, Mrs. G." Dodger grinned. "Besides, have you ever known me to pass up the chance to enjoy one of your delicious suppers?"

"Flattery will get nowhere, young colt." Mrs. Greyfeather rolled her eyes. "Don't forget, you still have to sweep the floors later."

"Yay..." Dodger groaned.

As Mrs. Greyfeather and Dodger went inside, Moongleam approached Flurry.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"It didn't." Flurry smiled.

"Excuse me?" Moongleam frowned.

"Well, we had a little discussion about the matter, and it turns out we're better as friends." Flurry admitted. "Dodger may be cute, but he isn't really what I'd call ideal coltfriend material."

Moongleam examined Flurry's expression closely.

"You really mean that, don't you?" She mused.

"No denial this time." Flurry grinned. "In fact, since everything's been cleared up, I'm not even mad at you for tricking me into going on that picnic."

"Okay, I admit that may have been a bit much." Moongleam shrugged. "But it all worked out in the end, right?"

"Right." Flurry nodded. "Not quite how I expected my first crush to go, but it could have been worse." She let out a small chuckle. "One thing's for sure, I am definitely never teasing Anthem over his romantic life again..."

"Flurry! Moongleam!" Mrs. Greyfeather called. "Would you care for join us for dinner?"

"I am feeling a little hungry..." Moongleam admitted.

"But what about your 'stomach ache'?" Flurry smirked.

"Ha, ha." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

Flurry and Moongleam enjoyed dinner with Mrs. Greyfeather and Dodger before they headed back to Crystal Empire. Flurry sat beside Dodger the whole time. Rather than stare at him in a lovestruck daze, she instead focused on how lucky she was to have a friend like him. Because the two of them being friends was just perfect.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Spectrum

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Ten: Spectrum**

After the romantic awkwardness of Trottingham, Flurry was glad to spend some time with Moongleam in the castle library. The two were reading, Flurry enjoying the legend of Mistmane, while Moongleam was perusing a book on Southern Equestria.

"Wow, Mistmane really was a powerful sorceress." Flurry declared. "And so compassionate, too. Maybe someday, I can be like her... though maybe without the wrinkles, of course."

"I have no doubt you'll become a legend yourself one of these days, Flurry." Moongleam smiled.

"Oh, please." Flurry snorted. "You're just saying that."

"Think about it." Moongleam declared. "Your mother and father defeated Chrysalis and Sombra. Your aunt and her friends saved Equestria so many times. Greatness is practically in your blood."

"Yeah, but... back then, there were bad guys and magical monsters around every corner." Flurry shrugged. "Things are a lot quieter these days. Not much chances to prove myself when Equestria is so peaceful..."

Discord suddenly appeared, wearing a straw hat, sunglasses, a wreath of flowers around his neck, and a red shirt with yellow flower patterns.

"I'm baaack!" He sang. "Did you miss me? I know you did!"

"Ugh, Discord..." Moongleam groaned. "So much for 'peaceful'..."

"Uh... hi, Discord." Flurry declared. "Haven't seen you around that much lately."

"What can I say?" Discord shrugged. "My schedule has just been jam-packed lately. I had Tuesday teas with Fluttershy, college reunion with the Smooze, Guy's Night with Spike and Big Mac... I was so exhausted, I even took a little vacation to Presto Caballo, just to recharge the old batteries!" He sighed. "I must apologize for my absence. I can't imagine how badly you've been getting on with your assignments without my sage wisdom guiding you to success."

"We've been managing." Flurry deadpanned.

"Better than you'd imagine." Moongleam added.

"So I've heard." Discord smirked. "Taking on a dragon to protect Flurry? I'm impressed. Didn't know you had it in you!"

"How did you know about that?" Starlight frowned.

"Oh, I wrote to your mother while I was on vacation." Discord shrugged. "I asked about yours and Flurry's little missions, and the subject came up. And I say again, I never expected such bravery from you, little one."

"Well... thank you." Moongleam said graciously.

"Guess you're not always about logic and reason, huh?" Discord smirked. "Maybe we have more in common than I thought..."

"Yeah, right." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have an assignment today, Flurry?" Discord inquired. "Which is why you're reading these boring old books?" He added with a scoff.

"I happen to like reading books." Flurry countered.

"Of course you do." Discord rolled his eyes. "That's your dear aunt Twilight's influence at work." He patted Flurry on the head. "Poor thing. You never stood a chance."

"Books are a wealth of knowledge and enlightment." Moongleam declared. "Maybe you should try reading one sometime."

"Ooh." Discord pouted. "I'm knowledgeable enough to recognise a stealth insult when I hear one."

"Then I suppose we both learned a little something about each other today." Moongleam smirked.

"Okay, play nice, you two." Flurry sighed.

"Alas, I have no time to play today." Discord shrugged. "I just dropped by to say 'hello'. I really must be getting back home. I let the Smooze house-sit, and I need to make sure he didn't make too big of a mess... at least, not without me there to watch... Don't go missing me too much now!"

Discord vanished in his usual flash of light.

"Wow. He's actually more annoying than I remember..." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, I actually did kind of miss having him around." Flurry admitted. "Maybe having him around all the time would be a bit much, but I guess a visit from him every now and again wouldn't be so bad."

"Speak for yourself." Moongleam snorted.

Later that afternoon, Flurry was sharing dinner with her family.

"Good news, Flurry." Shining Armor announced. "We have a new assignment for you tomorrow."

"What is it?" Flurry asked.

"We need you to make a good will visit to the Changeling hive." Cadance declared.

"So I get to see Thorax again? Great!" Flurry smiled. "It's been way too long since we last saw each other."

"We had a feeling you'd enjoy hearing that." Shining Armor grinned. "We would have gone ourselves, but we have to speak with the delegates from Southern Equestria tomorrow."

After dinner, Flurry made her to Moongleam's home, and told her the news while she and her parents were in the living room..

"So we'll be going to the hive?" Moongleam asked. "I've met Thorax before, since he and my parents are old friends... but I've never actually been to the hive before. It should prove... educational."

"I went there once a while." Flurry declared. "It's quite a sight, if you want to know the truth."

"I'm sure it is." Moongleam nodded. "And seeing Changeling culture up close will be a nice little bonus."

"Thorax is a very gracious host." Starlight declared. "I visited his hive a few times before settling down here, and it was always fun."

"In that case, I'll say 'hi' to him for you, mom." Moongleam smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie." Starlight ruffled her daughter's mane.

"Don't forget me." Sunburst grinned.

"Never gonna happen, daddy." Moongleam chuckled, hugging her father.

Flurry couldn't help but smile at the warm family moment.

 _'Tomorrow is going to be great.'_ She thought. _'No doubt...'_

The following morning, Flurry and Moongleam headed out to the Changeling territory. Their carriage landed just outside the hive entrance. Standing at either side of the entrance were a light green Changeling and a blue Changeling, each wearing silver helmets, boots, and chestplates. They were the hive guards, formed some years back under the guidance of Thorax's brother, Pharynx.

"Princess Flurry Heart, I presume?" The green Changeling asked.

"That's me." Flurry nodded.

"I'm with her." Moongleam added.

"Go right in." The blue Changeling smiled. "King Thorax is expecting you."

Flurry and Moongleam entered the hive, walking through the passageways leading to the top. As they did, Flurry waved to any Changelings they happened to pass by, with the Changelings waving back. Meanwhile, Moongleam looked around, taking in their surroundings.

"This really is... something else." She admitted. "The word 'hive' is well-deserved. So many passageways and compartments..."

"It is definitely not something you see every day." Flurry nodded. "And that's coming from two ponies who live in homes made out of crystal..."

As they finally emerged at the top of the hive, they saw that Thorax was indeed waiting for them. He was seated on his throne, Pharynx standing nearby.

"Hello, Flurry." Thorax smiled.

"Hi, Thorax." Flurry nodded. "You remember Moongleam, right?"

"Starlight and Sunburst's little girl? Of course." Thorax declared. "It's been a while. Good to see you again."

"And you, sir." Moongleam said respectfully. "Mom and dad say 'hi', by the way."

"So your pals in the Crystal Empire sent a couple of kids on their 'goodwill visit'?" Pharynx frowned. "Seems kind of insulting, when you think about it..."

"Seriously, Pharynx?" Thorax sighed.

"I'm just saying." Pharynx said defensively.

"My parents would have come themselves, but they have a lot of important matters to attend to." Flurry declared, trying to ignore Pharynx's tone. "Rather than simply cancel the visit entirely, and risk damaging relations between the Changeling hive and the Crystal Empire, they sent myself and Moongleam. I think you'll agree, any visitors are better than none."

"...Yeah, I guess..." Pharynx muttered.

"Well, listen to you." Thorax smiled at Flurry. "You sound so grown-up. I remember when you were this sweet little foal. Seems like just yesterday..."

"Thorax..." Flurry blushed.

"We've both come so far since then, haven't we?" Thorax smiled. "Life can be a wonderful journey sometimes..."

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna hurl." Pharynx joked.

"Very funny." Thorax rolled his eyes.

"You know, Moongleam is really interested to learn about Changeling culture." Flurry declared. "Right, Moony?"

"I wouldn't mind learning a little more about your lifestyle... if that's okay with you." Moongleam admitted.

"I'd be honored." Thorax smiled. "As it turns out, the theater players are just about to start their performance of _King Deer_. Would you like to watch?"

"It would be a fascinating new experience." Moongleam nodded.

"And I like a good show." Flurry grinned.

"Then it's settled." Thorax smiled. "You two can sit with me."

"Are you coming too?" Moongleam asked Pharynx.

"Nah, not my thing." Pharynx shrugged. "I've gotta go put the new recruits through their paces, anyway."

"Try not to go too hard on them, bro." Thorax chuckled.

"No promises..." Pharynx smirked.

Flurry and Moongleam followed Thorax to the far side of hive, where the performance was being held. It turned out to be a very enjoyable show.

"That was a marvelous performance." Moongleam remarked, as the actors took a bow.

"Yeah, they really nailed that final act." Flurry agreed. "They're no Canterlot Theatrical Society, but they have their moments."

"Thank you." Thorax smiled. "I'll let them know you enjoyed it."

Just then, the two Changeling guards from outside the entrance arrived, carrying a third, yellow Changeling guard, who looked badly hurt.

"King Thorax!" One of the guards announced. "We have a problem!"

The call drew Thorax, Flurry and Moongleam over, as well as Pharynx , who had just returned from putting the new recruits through drills.

"What is it?" Thorax asked.

"We found Stone Shell while we were on patrol." The blue guard declared. "He was behind some bushes, and as you can, someone or something really roughed him up."

"Trouble is, we saw him enter the hive moments before finding him in the bushes." The green guard added.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Pharynx frowned.

"We fear that we may have a rogue Changeling among us." The blue guard declared.

"A rogue Changeling?" Flurry repeated.

"Yes." Thorax nodded. "Most likely from Chrysalis's hive."

"Chrysalis?" Moongleam asked. "As in the former Queen you deposed?"

"That's right." Thorax admitted. "After Chrysalis fled the hive, she gathered together the Changelings who had been posing as the royal family and Princess Twilight's friends, and formed a new hive, somewhere in the northern mountains. She's spent the years since slowly building up an army of Changelings loyal to her. In truth, I've been afraid something like this would happen for a while now."

"An act of aggression against the hive that rejected her? Yeah, that was pretty much a given." Pharynx deadpanned.

"Haven't you ever... taken precautions, or something?" Moongleam asked.

"I have." Thorax admitted. "Using... certain trustworthy connections, I've been keeping an eye on her new hive's activities."

"I always said we had to do more than just keep an eye on them." Pharynx frowned. "In case you've forgotten, little brother, you were the one who deposed Chrysalis. She was bound to want payback for that. It wouldn't have hurt to launch a little preemptive strike. Y'know, hit 'em before they were ready to hit us. "

"I'd prefer not to "hit" anyone." Thorax said firmly, before turning back to Flurry and Moongleam. "I used those same connections to try and get in contact with Chrysalis, and negotiate a peace treaty."

"Again with this?" Pharynx groaned. "I love you, bro, but peaceful negotiations aren't always the answer!"

"I know that." Thorax nodded grimly. "But I was hoping they could be the answer here. Even after all these years, Chrysalis's new hive isn't that big. I'm afraid that if it _did_ come to all-out warfare, they'd suffer major casualties."

"Why would that be a problem?" Moongleam asked.

"Because most of those Changelings are just like ours once were; They follow Chrysalis because they don't know any better." Thorax explained. "If we only had the chance, maybe we could show them our way. The better way."

"Maybe." Pharynx nodded. "But for now, we gotta find this imposter, and fast. And since we know who he's pretending to be, we have the edge."

"Good thinking, Pharynx." Thorax nodded. "Meanwhile, you should get Stone Shell some medical attention." He told the guards.

"Yes, sir." The blue guard nodded.

As the guards led their injured comrade away, Flurry approached Thorax.

"Can we help?" She inquired.

"It's good of you to offer." Thorax smiled. "But-"

"This is a Changeling matter, Princess." Pharynx declared. "You should let us handle it. Besides, I doubt your parents would be too happy at us if you got hurt on our turf..."

"We're not afraid of a single rogue Changeling." Moongleam said firmly. "We took on dragons not too long ago!"

"That doesn't-wait, really?" Pharynx froze mid-sentence, surprised.

"Well, they were young dragons." Flurry shrugged. "And Moongleam did get a decent shot in..."

"Stop. You'll make my head swell..." Moongleam deadpanned. "My point is, we're more than capable of handling ourselves."

"Okay then, you can help." Thorax nodded.

"Just watch yourselves." Pharynx warned. "Neither of you know what it's like to face a Changeling who's still hungry for love."

"If you're trying to intimidate us, it won't work." Flurry said boldly.

"We'll see." Pharynx retorted, allowing himself a small smile at Flurry's determination.

At that moment, what looked like the exact double of Stone Shell (aside from lacking all the bumps and bruises Stone Shell currently possessed) emerged onto the top of the hive.

"My King." He bowed before Thorax. "I've returned from patrol."

"So I see." Thorax remarked, his expression impassive. "Anything to report?"

"Yes." "Stone Shell" nodded. "I have reason to believe a maulwurf may be headed toward the hive, and a big one, too. I recommend you send all the guards to attack it together."

"But if we do that, that could the hive vulnerable to any other threats that might show up." Pharynx said, faux-worry in his voice. "Taking down a maulwurf doesn't just happen in a snap, you know."

"I'd be happy to stay behind and protect you, my King." "Stone Shell" offered, an unsettling gleam in his eye. "I'll take good care of you."

"How about we take care of you, faker?!" Flurry stepped forward.

"E-excuse me?" "Stone Shell" frowned.

"Princess, don't-" Pharynx started.

"We know you're an imposter!" Flurry growled. "We just saw the real Stone Shell, who you beat up! So why don't you just show your real face, or _face_ the consequences!"

Flurry fired a bolt of magic at the imposter. The fake sidestepped it, then reverted to his true form.

"Okay, you got me." The spy sneered.

"Ugh..." Moongleam shuddered as she looked upon his true form. "I've heard about what Changelings used to look like, but seeing it in person is... unsettling."

"Gee, thanks." The spy growled, slowly inching towards the passageway he'd entered by.

"Stand down, invader." Thorax demanded.

"How about I just _go_ down instead?" The spy smirked, as he ran back down the way he came. Catch me if you can!"

"Guards, secure the entrances!" Thorax instructed some nearby guards. "And catch the spy!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards chorused. Four flew off the top of the hive and headed downward, while the other two followed the spy.

"Nice going, kid." Pharynx glared at Flurry.

"Me?!" Flurry spluttered. "What did I do?"

"If you hadn't jumped in like that, we could have lulled the spy into a false sense of security, then restrained him when his guard was down." Pharynx retorted.

"A sound strategy." Moongleam noted grudgingly.

"But now, thanks to you, he's in the hive somewhere, and has plenty of places to hide in!" Pharynx growled. "Not to mention plenty of new forms to take..."

"Lay off her, Pharynx." Thorax declared. "She was just trying to help."

"Well, she failed." Pharynx growled. "And now, we have to clean up the mess. I'm going after the spy myself..."

Pharynx stomped down into the hive's interior.

"Maybe you should stay up here." Thorax suggested. "Pharynx may not be willing to accept more help than you... no offense."

Thorax followed his brother downwards.

"Great." Flurry hung her head. "Some help I was."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Flurry." Moongleam comforted her. "It was an honest mistake. Anypony could have made it."

"But _I_ did." Flurry sighed... before setting her face in determination. "And I'm going to fix it..."

Flurry followed Thorax and Pharynx down the hive.

"Wait for me!" Moongleam followed after her.

Down below, Thorax and Pharynx were searching for signs of unusual behavior from the other changelings.

"Who played the lead role in _King Deer_ today?" Thorax asked a dark green Changeling.

"Carpenter." The Changeling replied.

"Correct." Thorax nodded.

"You, soldier!" Pharynx, some distance away, yelled to a blue-green guard.

"Y-yes, sir?" The guard nodded.

"What combat strategy did we practice yesterday?" Pharynx asked.

"Uh... the dive and swarm?" The guard said nervously.

"No, the hover and sting." Pharynx retorted. "Gotcha."

"But can you keep me?" The spy dived forward, adopting his usual form as he slid between Pharynx's legs. He quickly turned around and spat some slimy green resin at Pharynx's hooves, temporarily immobilizing him.

Flurry and Moongleam arrived on the scene, just in time to see the spy making his getaway.

"Get back here!" Pharynx yelled, as the spy turned down another passageway.

"Not a chance!" The spy sneered.

"We're on him!" Flurry declared, as she and Moongleam gave chase.

"Great." Pharynx snorted, pulling a hoof free. "Princess mess-up's on the case..."

Flurry and Moongleam were hot on the heels of the spy, who tried to evade them by turning into other passages and chambers. But he wasn't having much luck...

"Blasted plants!" The spy scowled, the new decor throwing him off. "Barely even recognize the place..."

Just as Flurry and Moongleam were gaining on the spy, he rounded a corner. When they turned to follow, they found two chambers ahead.

"We've gotta split up." Flurry declared. "I'll take the right chamber, you take the left."

"On it" Moongleam nodded.

Flurry rushed into the right chamber. It turned out to be a chamber for containing theater, craft, and dining supplies. Flurry quickly checked each item in turn, levitating it with her magic, hoping that if one were the spy, she could shake it into changing back. But none of them seemed to be fakes.

After searching through the supplies chamber, Flurry encountered Moongleam walking out of the other chamber.

"Nothing over there." Moongleam announced.

"That was fast." Flurry declared. _'Too fast. She's usually so thorough...'_

"Well, like I said, there wasn't anything of note there." Moongleam told Flurry.

Flurry glanced into the passageway, noting a number of arts and crafts projects hanging on the walls, like a wing in a museum.

 _'Nothing of note... in an area full of Changeling artwork you've never seen before.'_ Flurry narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Remind me, what's your opinion on our friend Discord?" She asked. "He's a fun guy, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Moongleam nodded. "The funnest!"

"Gotcha!" Flurry said triumphantly. She struck "Moongleam" with a bolt of magic, causing the disguise to fail, and the spy stood in her place. "Did you really think you could pretend to be my best friend that easily? Now why don't you come along quiet-"

"I think not!" The spy spat up more slime, trapping Flurry's front hooves and left wing.

"Ew, gross!" Flurry gagged.

"Unlike you, I don't have time to stick around." The spy sneered. "So I'll just be go-" He collided with a wall of magic. "Ow!"

"You're not going anywhere." Moongleam announced, emerging from the artwork chamber. "Sorry I couldn't help sooner. I found the artwork quite interesting. Though I couldn't help but notice that a sculpture I passed on the way in was gone when I turned to leave..."

"Now _that's_ my best friend." Flurry smiled, as Moongleam zapped the slime off her hooves and wings.

"I won't be beaten by a couple of pony brats!" The spy lunged forward.

"Wanna bet?" Flurry smirked. She fired a bolt of magic froze him in mid-air. "Look at that. Guess you'll be sticking around after all."

Flurry levitated the spy back through the chambers, Moongleam by her side, until they encountered Thorax and Pharynx.

"You did it!" Thorax smiled.

"We did it, actually." Flurry nodded in Moongleam's direction.

"Unbelievable." Pharynx gaped.

"Guess I'm not 'Princess mess-up' after all, huh?" Flurry grinned.

"Maybe not..." Pharynx admitted grudgingly.

The spy was brought back to the top of the hive, where Thorax, Pharynx, Flurry, Moongleam and the guards surrounded him.

"I don't know exactly what you planned on accomplishing here, but your mission has failed." Thorax declared. "And whatever twisted scheme you were sent to enact ends here."

"Pretty pathetic, if you ask me." Pharynx smirked. "Bad enough you turned against your own brothers and sisters, but you couldn't even do it right."

"Who are you to judge me?" The spy growled. "You betrayed your Queen." He gazed all around him. "All of you! You turned on Chrysalis and drove her away! You're vile traitors, one and all!"

"Chrysalis was the one who betrayed this hive." Pharynx said coldly. "She used us, then abandoned us. Even when I didn't like the way this hive was going, I stayed. Because this is my home. Clearly, Chrysalis didn't feel the same way. Given the choice, she left rather than stay. On that day, she lost my respect."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Thorax nodded.

"How dare you insult my Queen!" The spy snarled.

"If you love your Queen so much, we'd be happy to have you sent right back to her." Thorax retorted.

"...Wait, we're not locking him up?" Pharynx asked.

"I'd like to." Thorax admitted. "But I'm still holding onto the hope that we can resolve things with Chrysalis peacefully. That won't be so easy when we're holding one of her own captive."

"You heard the King." Pharynx told the two entrance guard, a distinct growling tone in his voice. "Stalk, Hopper, escort our uninvited guest up north, so he can return to his precious Queen's hive."

"You send Chrysalis a message from me." Thorax glared at the spy. "You tell her that if she tries something like this ever again, we will take it as an act of war. And from what I know, she doesn't want that... just yet. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal Empire clear." The spy said coldly. "But know this, pretender: Chrysalis isn't through with you yet. Not by a long shot."

"Duly noted." Thorax retorted.

"And we'll be ready for a fight... any time." Pharynx snarled. "But can your hive say the same?"

"Time will tell." The spy snarled, as a quartet of guards restrained him. "Time will tell..."

The guards took to the sky, carrying the spy into the horizon.

"Well, this visit has been far more interesting than I expected." Moongleam declared.

"Yeah..." Thorax shrugged. "Sorry there was so much trouble today."

"It wasn't your fault." Flurry said fairly. "Besides, a little action is good every now and then."

"I think I'm actually starting to like this kid..." Pharynx smirked.

"All the same, maybe I should let mom and dad know about what happened here today." Flurry said seriously.

"I suppose..." Thorax mused. "But try not to make it sound like too big of a deal. I know your parents have had bad experiences with Chrysalis, so they may not react too well..."

"I'll try my best." Flurry nodded.

"You and your friend did pretty good today, Princess." Pharynx smiled. "I don't think any Changeling here will be forgetting you two in a hurry."

"How about that, Flurry?" Moongleam grinned. "Guess you're a hero now!"

"That's... Kind of stretching it..." Flurry said humbly. "Besides, you played a part in catching that spy too."

"So you're both heroes." Thorax smiled. "That's the way I see it, at least..."

"Thanks, Thorax." Moongleam beamed.

"Well, we really should be heading back." Flurry admitted, noting the position of the sun. "But it was a great visit."

"Yes." Moongleam nodded. "Very informative."

"Goodbye for now, then." Thorax nodded. "We hope you come back soon... right, Pharynx?"

"...Eh, seeing you kids again wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, I guess." Pharynx shrugged.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flurry smirked. "And seeing you again won't be so bad either..."

"Thanks, Princess mess-up." Pharynx joked.

"This is nice, but all the playful banter is taking up our remaining time." Moongleam pointed out. "Shall we take our leave?"

"We shall." Flurry nodded. "And we can always joke around next time..."

Flurry and Moongleam returned to the carriage, and made their way home, with quite a story to tell to their families. And though the thought of what acts Chrysalis and her hive might do in the future worried Flurry, for the moment, she took solace in the fact that Thorax's hive was strong, and if worst came to worst, they had allies they could call upon.

 _'As long as we all stick together, there's nothing we can't do.'_ Flurry thought, believing every word.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Making Room

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Eleven: Making Room**

Though their trip to the Changeling territory had provided a small worry for the future, Flurry and Moongleam had managed to put that worry at the back of their minds for the moment, and enjoyed their downtime until the next assignment. Moongleam in particular found herself attaining a comfortable level of relaxation. Until one night...

Moongleam couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, counted Crystal sheep, but couldn't seem to get herself to drift off into the land of slumber.

 _'Maybe some warm milk will help.'_ She thought as she climbed out of bed. _'Never could stand the stuff, but it always worked when I was younger...'_

A small smile appeared on Moongleam's face as she recalled fond memories of her mother and father helping her to sleep when she was younger.

 _'Good times...'_ She reminisced.

In order to get to the kitchen, Moongleam would have to pass through the sitting room. She hoped her parents wouldn't mind her brief trip out of bed. Just as she placed her hoof on the first step, she heard them talking.

"...Sure we're ready for this?" Sunburst's voice asked.

"Of course we are." Starlight's voice replied.

 _'Ready for what?'_ Moongleam froze in place.

"It's kind of a big step, though." Sunburst declared.

"I know." Starlight agreed. "But it's way past time this home saw a new addition."

"New addition?" Moongleam whispered.

"I'll admit, it'll be nice to have a new little bundle of joy around." Sunburst chuckled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Starlight urged.

"I'm definitely leaning towards that answer..." Sunburst teased.

"Great." Starlight cheered. "Then let's put our little plan into motion..."

Moongleam was surprised, to say the least. Forgoing the warm milk, she made her way back to her room, her mind needing the time to process the information.

 _'They're going to have another foal.'_ She thought, as she got back into bed. _'It's really happening. A new addition to the household...'_

Not too long ago, Moongleam had told Flurry that she would have liked to have a younger sibling, for the idea had seemed harmless enough, even amusing. But at the moment, she was feeling something other than amusement, as the stark reality of the situation sunk in. A new foal would demand a lot of work and attention from her parents, meaning there would be less attention for her...

 _'But I'm the foal here. Me'._ Moongleam thought. _...Granted, I'm not exactly a child any more... but still, shouldn't I be enough for them? What logical purpose would there be for them to have another child?'_ Her face formed into a scowl, as several negative emotions flooded into her. _'What, are they just bored with me? They need a new kid to replace me? Is that it?'_ Her face fell. _'What if they're so busy with this new foal that they won't any time for me any more? No more reading with dad... no more kite-flying with mom... I knew those days were numbered, but I thought I still had a few good years left. This foal is going to ruin everything...'_

Moongleam barely slept that night, her worries keeping her awake. The next morning, she glumly joined her parents for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetheart." Sunburst smiled.

"Morning." Moongleam muttered.

"Are you okay, Moongleam?" Starlight asked, taking note of Moongleam's tired appearance. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Like you care..." Moongleam muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Sunburst asked.

"I said, I messed up my hair." Moongleam lied. "Didn't sleep much."

"My poor little girl." Starlight stroked Moongleam's mane. "You should have said something. I would've made you some warm milk, like when you were little."

"Sure you would." Moongleam frowned. "But I never did like the stuff..."

"It always did the trick, though." Sunburst recalled.

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Moongleam said haughtily as she ate her breakfast pancakes.

Starlight and Sunburst shared a concerned look, but said nothing, chalking Moongleam's unusual attitude down to her lack of sleep.

After finishing her pancakes, Moongleam stood up.

"May I be excused?" She asked flatly. "I need to go and see Flurry."

"Of course, dear." Starlight nodded.

Without another word, Moongleam exited the room.

"I'm getting the feeling there's more going with her than just a lack of sleep." Starlight frowned.

"Something is definitely off." Sunburst acknowledged. "Maybe we should have a little talk with her later, so as to get to the bottom of things..."

Moongleam made her way over to the castle. She caught Flurry just as she was heading to the library, having finished her own breakfast.

"Good morning, Flurry." Moongleam said curtly.

"Good mor-oh." Flurry froze mid-sentence as she looked upon Moongleam's messy mane. "Did you... lose your hair brush, by any chance?"

"No." Moongleam growled. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Did you try some warm milk?" Flurry asked. "Because it always works for-"

"I couldn't sleep because I overheard my parents talking about adding a 'new addition' to the family." Moonglam revealed.

"'New addition'? You mean like, a foal?" Flurry smiled.

"It certainly appears so, yes." Moongleam nodded.

"But that's great!" Flurry cheered. She then took note of the annoyed look on Moongleam's face. "Isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Moongleam growled.

"Oh." Flurry frowned. "But wait, didn't you once say you'd like a little bro-"

"I know what I said!" Moongleam yelled. "But that was before I took into account all the ramifications. A new foal in the house will take up all of my parents' time and attention. Meaning they won't have any time to spend with me."

"Well, foals do need a lot of attention." Flurry admitted. "Especially the newborns..."

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Moongleam groaned. "Everything was perfect already. Just me, mom and dad. Why would they want to ruin it by bringing in a new foal?"

"Moongleam, it's not as bad as you think." Flurry placed a supportive hoof on her bestfriend's back.

"I doubt that." Moongleam scowled.

"I know how you feel." Flurry declared. "In fact, I felt the same way when I heard mom was carrying Anthem."

"You did?" Moongleam asked. "How did you respond?"

"Well, it went a little like this..." Flurry began.

 _Flashback..._

Flurry, currently four years old, was playing tea party in her room. Several of her stuffed animals was seated around a small table. Prominent among them was Flurry's beloved stuffed snail, Whammy. The toy had grown a little weathered over the years, but Flurry still loved it as much as she did the day she first got it.

"More tea, lord Whammyton?" Flurry hovered her plastic teapot over the plastic cup. "There you go. Drink up, now."

Just then, Shining Armor entered the room.

"Hi, sweetheart." He smiled.

"Daddy!" Flurry pouted. "Where are your manners? Can't you see I have guests?"

"Oh... sorry." Shining Armor humored her. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Could you come downstairs? Mommy and I have something very special to tell you."

"Ooh, a surprise?" Flurry cooed.

"You could call it that." Shining Armor smiled. "Come on."

"Right behind you, daddy!" Flurry grinned.

As Shining Armor left the room, Flurry turned to Whammy.

"Dreadfully sorry, lord Whammyton." She announced. "I'm afraid we'll have to take a short break. See you soon."

Flurry followed her father downstairs to the throne room, where Cadance was waiting.

"Okay, I'm here!" She said excitedly. "So what's the big surprise? Is it a present?"

"...Kind of." Cadance grinned cryptically.

"What is it? What is it?" Flurry squealed, barely able to contain herself.

"It's a very special thing." Shining Armor declared. "Very, very special. And it's in mommy's tummy."

"You ate it?" Flurry frowned at her mother. "Then how am I supposed to get it?"

"I didn't eat it." Cadance chuckled. "What's in my tummy is a new foal. In a few months time, there's going to be a new little filly or colt here. Flurry, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"...What?" Flurry gasped, feeling as if her heart has just been stomped on.

"You're going to be a big sister, sweetheart." Shining Armor grinned. "Isn't that great?"

"But... but... why?!" Flurry yelled.

"Why?" Cadance asked.

"What do you mean, Flurry?" Shining Armor asked.

"Why are you getting a new foal?" Flurry retorted. "Don't you love me any more?"

"Of course we do." Cadance tried to assure her.

"Then why are you going to replace me?" Flurry sniffled.

"We're not-" Shining Armor started.

"Yes, you are!" Flurry yelled again.

"Now you calm down, young filly." Cadance frowned.

"I won't!" Flurry scowled. "You're going to love the foal more than me!"

"That's not true." Shining Armor declared.

"Liar!" Flurry roared.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Shining Armor frowned. "I know you're upset, but we're going to have this foal. You have to accept that."

"No, no, no!" Flurry started crying. "I don't want it! Make it go away! This is the worst surprise ever! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

"That's enough!" Cadance said sternly. "Go to your room, little miss!"

"Fine!" Flurry yelled. She raced out of the room, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"...That could have gone better..." Shining Armor sighed.

"I never imagined she'd react that way." Cadance stroked her stomach. "What if she doesn't change her mind? What if she keeps resenting the foal?"

"I'll go have a talk with her." Shining Armor declared.

Back in her, Flurry had just finished explaining her predicament to Whammy.

"So that's it, Whammy." She said sadly. "Mommy and daddy don't love me any more. They're going to replace me with a stupid, dumb new foal. Well, you know what? if they don't want me around, then I may as well just as leave. I'll go somewhere where ponies still care about. I'm gonna ask Sunburst if I can stay at his place. And if not, I'll just get the train to Ponyville. Auntie Twily will take me in. She still loves me, at least..."

Flurry took out her favorite blanket and laid it on the floor. She placed Whammy in the center, along with some other "essentials", wrapped the blanket around them, then tied it to a plastic baseball bat, which she then slung the makeshift pack over her shoulder.

"Goodbye, room." Flurry sighed. "I'll miss you..."

Just as Flurry turned to leave, Shining Armor entered once again.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, taking note of the makeshift pack.

"Yeah, I am." Flurry sniffled. "If you're going to replace me, then you won't mind if I go now."

"Flurry, we're not going to replace you." Shining Armor placed a hoof on Flurry's free shoulder.

"You are!" Flurry wept. "Why else would you have another foal?"

"For you, of course." Shining Armor smiled.

"...Me?" Flurry frowned. "But I already told you, I don't want a baby brother or sister! It'll be stinky, and drooly, and crie-y... and you and mommy will love it more!"

"No, we'll love you both equally." Shining Armor declared. "I promise."

"Yeah, well... I still don't like the idea of some dumb foal living with us!" Flurry said stubbornly.

"You should." Shining Armor told her.

"I don't." Flurry pouted.

"...Did I ever tell you about the day your aunt Twily was born?" Shining Armor asked.

"No." Flurry shrugged.

"Well, on that, I was in the hospital's waiting room." Shining Armor recalled. "And I was a little worried about what it would mean for me to be a big brother. I was worried I wouldn't be able to cut it. But then I was let into the room where mom and Twily were. I saw your aunt, this little bundle of fur in mom's hooves, and it all feel into place."

"What do you mean, daddy?" Flurry asked.

"All my worries faded away as I looked at my new little sister." Shining Armor smiled. "I knew she'd need me as she grew up, and I promised myself that I'd be the best big brother to her I could be. And I was. As we grew up, I protected her, taught her, played with her... those were some of the best times of my life."

"Really?" Flurry asked.

"Really." Shining Armor nodded. "Because being a big brother or sister is one of the most wonderful things in all of Equestria. In the years to come, that foal in mommy's tummy will be looking to you to be a guide, a protector, and a playmate."

"It... will?" Flurry frowned, unsure.

"It's a lot of responsibility." Shining Armor admitted. "But it's also a lot of fun. Do you think you could give it a try?"

Flurry thought it over for a moment. She had never considered that having a younger sibling might actually be fun. And from her father had told, it could be a lot of other things. Good things...

"I... guess I could give it a try." She admitted.

"That's my girl." Shining Armor hugged her.

"But I'm not changing any diapers, understand?" Flurry said firmly.

"Understood." Shining Armor chuckled. "Now, weren't you having a tea party earlier? Because I'd like some tea... if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Flurry smiled. She opened her blanket and returned Whammy to his seat at the table. "You can sit beside Lord Whammyton."

"Of course." Shining Armor sat beside the stuffed snail. "A pleasure to you again, your lordship."

Flurry chuckled as she "poured" her imaginary tea.

 _Months later..._

Flurry was sitting in the waiting room of the Crystal Empire's hospital. Candace had been rushed there the night before, as she had gone into labour. As Shining Armor had Cadance taken to the hospital, he sent Flurry to stay with Sunburst for the night. The following morning, Sunburst took Flurry to the hospital, and was sitting beside her.

"Do you think they're okay?" Flurry asked worriedly. "Mommy and the foal, I mean."

"I'm sure they're fine." Sunburst assured her.

"I hope you're right..." Flurry frowned.

After what seemed like forever, Shining Armor entered the waiting room, looking very frazzled. His mane was a mess, and he clearly hadn't slept, but he had a big smile on his face.

"Flurry, there's somepony who wants to meet you." Shining Armor smiled.

Nodding, Flurry got off her chair, and followed Shining Armor back down the hospital corridors. Once they reached the maternity ward, Flurry saw Cadance lying in bed, tired but content, with a small white bundle with purple hair sleeping in her hooves.

"Flurry, meet your little brother, Anthem." Cadance smiled.

"I have a little brother." Flurry whispered, as she slowly approached. "...Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Cadance nodded. "Careful, now."

Flurry gently held Anthem in her hooves.

"Hi, Anthem." She said softly. "I'm your big sister, Flurry Heart."

Anthem, sensing Flurry's body heat, nuzzled up against her. In that moment, Flurry felt a surge of love and affection for her new little brother.

"I'm going to be the best big sister I can be." Flurry whispered. "I promise."

 _The present..._

"...And I kept that promise." Flurry finished. "Sure, there are times when Anthem annoys me, times when we fight... but I wouldn't trade that little squirt for the world."

"That was a beautiful story." Moongleam admitted, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Like my dad said, being a big brother or sister is one of the most wonderful things in all of Equestria." Flurry smiled. "At the very least, you shouldn't knock it 'til you've tried it."

"I suppose you have a point there..." Moongleam mused.

"And it wouldn't hurt to talk to your parents about it." Flurry declared. "Just to get it all out in the open."

"Another good point." Moongleam nodded.

As lunch time rolled around, Moongleam returned home. Her parents were waiting for her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Uh... hi, mom." Moongleam declared. "Hi, dad."

"Moongleam, we need to talk." Starlight announced.

"Is there something... bothering you?" Sunburst asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Moongleam cringed.

"Yeah, it was." Starlight nodded. "So you may as well tell us what's up."

"Okay. Last night... I overheard you two talking." Moongleam confessed. "About adding a... new addition."

"You heard that?" Sunburst asked.

"Yes." Moongleam nodded. "And I want you to know that if you really want to have a foal, I'm okay with that."

"A foal?" Starlight frowned. "We weren't talking about having a foal."

"...You weren't?" Moongleam gaped. "But you said-"

"We were talking about getting a family pet." Sunburst smiled.

"A... a pet?!" Moongleam spluttered. "All this time, I've been worried over a pet?!"

"Looks that way." Starlight ruffled her daughter's mane. "But it's nice to know you'd be okay with your father and I ever having another foal."

"Yes, we'll have to keep that in mind for the future." Sunburst grinned. "But for now, let's focus on our new family pet."

"I can do that." Moongleam smiled.

"Great." Starlight smiled. "First thing tomorrow, we'll be going to the pet store, and we'll choose our pet together... as a family."

"I look forward to it." Moongleam beamed.

 _Two days later..._

Flurry was in the front room of Moongleam's home, the two standing before a cage containing a green lovebird, which the family had named "High Note".

"So they just wanted to get a pet?" Flurry asked.

"That's right." Moongleam nodded, as she opened the cage. "Come here, High Note..."

The lovebird leapt out of the cage, and onto Moongleam's outstretched hoof. He then started eating birdseed from Moongleam's other hoof.

"He certainly is a cutie." Flurry smiled. "Not exactly your traditional little sibling, but having a pet does come with responsibilities and fun of its own..."

"It certainly does." Moongleam nodded. "But if I ever do become a big sister for real, I'll do everything I can to be worthy of the title."

"That's the spirit." Flurry grinned. "And if you ask me, any foal would be lucky to have you as a big sister."

"Thanks, Flurry." Moongleam smiled, as High Note nuzzled against her cheek. "And I think High Note agrees with you."

"That's one smart bird." Flurry chuckled, stroking High Note's feathery head.

"You're going fit in just fine in this house." Moongleam told High Note, who chirped happily in response. "Better than fine, even..."

Moongleam had meant what she said. If a new foal ever did grace her home, she would welcome him or her as a true big sister, and provide all the love that little foal deserved. As a big sister, she could do no less.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. Excitement In Appleloosa

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Twelve: Excitement In Appleloosa**

Flurry found that her trips to Moongleam's home were a little more fun with High Note added to the mix. The songbird had taken a liking to her, chirping happily whenever she dropped by, perching on her hoof or shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"High Note really seems to have taken a shine to you, Flurry." Moongleam remarked one afternoon, as she fed the songbird.

"Must be the wings." Flurry joked. "He probably thinks I'm another bird. A big, weird-looking bird..."

High Note chirped once again.

"As long as my darling little crooner likes my best friend, that's okay by me." Moongleam smiled, gently stroking High Note's head. The bird cooed happily.

"Wow, you've really bonded with that little guy, huh?" Flurry noted.

"I have." Moongleam nodded. "The second I saw him, I know he was the pet for me."

"Love at first sight, huh?" Flurry chuckled.

"I suppose you could call it that." Moongleam smiled. "All I know is that after I laid eyes on High Note, I didn't want any other pet in that store."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Flurry beamed. "And the two of you do look good together."

"I'm sure we do." Moongleam chuckled. "And having a pet has been a wonderful experience. I've learned so much about responsibility from caring for High Note. Maybe you should get a pet."

"Maybe." Flurry nodded. "But I wouldn't rush into things. Besides, my assignments give me plenty of responsibility."

"Suit yourself." Moongleam shrugged. "But all that responsibility comes with a lot of fun and bonding."

"I guess so." Flurry shrugged. "Something to consider for the future, I guess."

"Fair enough." Moongleam nodded. "Would you like to feed him?"

"That's not even a question." Flurry chuckled. She grabbed some seed, and held it out on her hoof. With another happy chirp, High Note hopped from Moongleam's shoulder on to Flurry's outstretched leg, and started feeding.

"Good boy, High Note." Flurry beamed. "Good boy."

"See? You're a natural." Moongleam chuckled.

"Well, I'm no Fluttershy, but I do okay..." Flurry joked. "Hey, not so fast, mister." She jokingly chided High Note. "Don't wanna get too heavy to fly, do ya?"

Both girls chuckled, while High Note simply cooed quizzically.

That afternoon, Flurry returned to the castle for dinner.

"Been over at Moongleam's again?" Anthem asked Flurry.

"Well, she is my best friend." Flurry noted.

"With a cool new pet." Anthem declared, having met High Note when Moongleam brought him over one morning. "Mom, dad, can we get a pet?"

"Having a pet is a big responsibility, champ." Shining Armor declared.

"I can handle it." Anthem urged. "If Moongleam can handle a little bird, I can handle a pet of my own. So, whattaya say?"

"We'll see, honey." Cadance nodded.

"That usually means 'no'." Anthem sighed.

"No, it means 'we'll see'." Cadance assured him.

"Speaking of responsibilities." Shining Armor declared. "Flurry, we have another assignment for you this weekend."

"Cool." Flurry smiled.

"We need you to go to Appleloosa." Cadance told her. "You have to meet up with the mayor to discuss some trade matters."

"Will do." Flurry nodded. "Should be a snap..."

"Just be sure to bring your sun hat, darling." Shining Armor told her. "It's pretty warm out there."

"Sure it is, dad." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying, you don't want to get heatstroke." Shining Armor said defensively.

"Okay, I'll bring my sun hat." Flurry sighed. "Just to put your mind at ease."

"That's all I ask." Shining Armor smiled.

As the weekend rolled around, Flurry and Moongleam took the train to Appleloosa. It was a fairly uneventful trip, with Flurry and Moongleam enjoying a mostly empty carriage. Flurry, in keeping with her father's wishes, had donned a yellow sun hat. As they reached the desert, a flock of birds flew by.

"Aw, look at that!" Flurry smiled.

"Ohh, they remind me of High Note." Moongleam sighed. "I hope the little guy's okay. We've never spent so much time apart before..."

"I'm sure he's missing you too." Flurry assured her best friend. "But I'm also sure he'd want to have fun."

"I suppose..." Moongleam nodded.

As they exited the train, the desert heat rained down to meet them. It was so unlike the moderate temperatures of the Crystal Empire

"Ugh, it's even more humid than I imagined." Moongleam held up a hoof to shield her eyes.

"I'm actually glad dad talked me into taking my sun hat." Flurry admitted. "But don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Moongleam nodded. "In fact, I'm actually a little jealous. Perhaps I should have brought one of my own."

"You did say our trip would be so short that it wouldn't be necessary." Flurry pointed out.

"I miscalculated the heat out here." Moongleam frowned. "Besides, I don't like hats that much anyway."

"Which can be a problem on days like this." Flurry declared.

"No kidding." Moongleam sighed. "Feels like I'm melting..."

"Then let's get to the mayor's office, where there'll be some nice shade and protection from the sun." Flurry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Flurry nodded.

As they made their way into town (Moongleam trying to stick to the shade), they couldn't help but notice the townsponies were in a joyful mood, chattering excitedly. Most of them were heading towards the outskirts of town.

"Something's got these ponies excited." Flurry noted. "Wonder what's up?"

"Let's ask after we get out of the heat." Moongleam wiped her brow.

Thankfully, they soon arrived at the mayor's office. They were greeted by a yellow Earth Pony stallion with a brown mane and wearing a white suit.

"Howdy there!" The stallion smiled. "Welcome tah Appleloosa! Ah'm Mayor Braeburn. You must be Princess Flurry Heart, and, er... Guest."

"That's me." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

Braeburn had recently run for mayor of the town, winning in a landslide. Like his cousin Applejack, his leanings toward honesty had endeared him to the voters. And the fact that he had been a well-liked member of the community for so many years had helped too.

"Good to meet you, your honour." Flurry smiled. "And this is my best friend and trusted advisor, Moongleam."

"Charmed tah meet ya both." Braeburn smiled. "Now, shall we go inside an' attend tah business?"

"Yes, please." Moongleam nodded. "Anything to get out of this lousy heat..."

"Well then, right this way, li'l lady." Braeburn declared. "It's plenty cool in mah office."

Braeburn led them indoors, to his office. It was a fairly rustic room, with an applewood desk with a photo of various Apple family members.

The trade discussions didn't take long. Flurry had already researched the trade matters, and was ready for them. While they talked, Moongleam stood by the open window, enjoying the cool breeze.

"And we'll be needing a little more of those crystal apples." Braeburn announced. "In return, we'll throw in some more cactus juice and apple tree lumber."

"Sounds like a good deal." Flurry nodded.

"Wonderful." Braeburn shook Flurry's hoof. "An' that about wraps things up."

"Already?" Moongleam frowned. "I was enjoying being cool. Don't think I'm ready to go back out there..."

"Now that the business is out of the way, mind if I ask a question?" Flurry inquired.

"Not at all, yer highness." Braeburn smiled.

"What's with all the commotion out there?" Flurry asked.

"Why, it's jest our annual rodeo." Braeburn announced.

"Rodeo?" Flurry mused. "I've never been to a rodeo before..."

"Here we go..." Moongleam rolled her eyes once more.

"What?" Flurry shrugged. "As long as we're here, we may as well enjoy the local attractions before we head back home."

"Even if it means spending more time in this sweltering heat?" Moongleam frowned.

"I'd call that a small price to pay." Flurry declared.

"Says the mare in a sun hat." Moongleam muttered.

"If it helps, the heat tends tah die down in the afternoon." Braeburn assured her. "And there are a couple a' hat vendors in town. They'd be happy tah do business with ya.."

"No thanks." Moongleam shook her head. "It's not that I have anything against the headgear around here, you understand. I'm just not a... Hat pony."

"Suit yerself, little filly." Braeburn shrugged. "Still, here's hopin' ya have fun at the rodeo."

"We'll see..." Moongleam frowned.

"Thank you for your time, your honor." Flurry said respectfully.

"Thank ya kindly fer yers, Princess." Braeburn bowed. "Ah hope we meet again sumtime."

"So do I." Flurry beamed. "Now if you'll excuse us."

Flurry and Moongleam left Braeburn's office, returning to the sweltering heat outside.

"Ugh, this is almost worse than the Dragon Lands." Moongleam sighed. "Are you sure you want to stay for the rodeo? We can just as easily catch the next train back to the Crystal Empire..."

"Come on, Moony!" Flurry urged. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, yes." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "Baking in the sun while ponies twirl lassos and stack hay bales. Sounds like pure entertainment..."

"It does, doesn't it?" Flurry grinned.

"I was being sarcastic." Moongleam groaned.

"I know." Flurry shrugged. "But if the heat bothers you that much, you can wear my sun hat."

"No, I can't." Moongleam refused. "It wouldn't be fair to let you suffer this heat instead."

"I insist." Flurry placed the hat on Moongleam's head. "I'm dragging you to the rodeo, so you may as well be comfortable there."

"Thanks." Moongleam said drily. "Now I'm going to have some horrendous hat mane too..."

"You're welcome." Flurry rolled her eyes.

Shortly after, they reached the edge of town, where the rodeo was being held. There were already lots of ponies getting ready for the show.

"Wow, most of the town must be here." Flurry mused. "They must really love a good rodeo."

"Kind of a cliche, when you think about it." Moongleam deadpanned.

Suddenly, Discord appeared in front of them. He was wearing a stetson, a plaid neckerchief, and a black vest.

"Well, hello there, young fillies!" He smiled.

"Discord?" Flurry asked. "What brings you to Appleloosa?"

"Why, the rodeo, of course!" Discord smiled. "I absolutely adore these charming little events! Though I suppose that's a result of my hanging around Applejack too long..."

"Well, at least you're not following us around again." Moongleam remarked.

"Ah, but how would you know?" Discord smirked. "I can be pretty sneaky when I want to be. I could have been right behind you on several of your other assignments, and you wouldn't even have known it."

"Okay..." Flurry cringed. "Thank you for that creepy thought."

"Any time, little princess." Discord winked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get myself a good seat."

Discord disappeared in his usual flash of light.

"Wonderful." Moongleam sighed. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse..."

"I wouldn't put the day in the 'lose' column just yet." Flurry declared.

"I don't really have high hopes for this rodeo." Moongleam frowned. "It seems a little... Simple for my tastes."

"How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?" Flurry asked.

"Funny, those are the exact same words my parents once used to get me to try green beans." Moongleam declared. "And I found said green beans to be utterly disgusting."

"Well, nopony's asking you to taste the rodeo." Flurry smirked. "Speaking of, we should get some snacks before the show starts."

"And some water." Moongleam added. "Lots of water..."

After buying a few refreshments, Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the stands, intent on finding a good seat. A few ponies turned to glance at Flurry, as a princess at the rodeo was a rare sight. Fortunately, Flurry didn't have to feel too self-conscious, since another attendee was drawing plenty of attention to himself.

"'Scuse me, coming through!" Discord declared, slipping through the crowd like a snake. Upon reaching the stands, he conjured up a flying pig, and rode it as it ascended to just above the top of the stands. "Best seat in the house..." He conjured up a couple of flags and a noisemaker. "Yee-haa! Let's got this show rollin', pardners!"

A number of spectators were unnerved by Discord's display, while others were simply annoyed.

"There's always one, isn't there?" Moongleam sighed. "Let's just hope nopony realises we know him..."

"On the plus side, he's taken some of the attention off me." Flurry noted.

Flurry and Moongleam made their way up the stands, finding a decent spot around the middle.

"Here we go." Flurry smiled. "The show should be starting soon."

"I can hardly contain my anticipation." Moongleam snorted, taking a moment to sip some of her cactus and apple juice smoothie.

"Come on, Moonie, give it a chance." Flurry urged. "You never know, you might enjoy it."

"I'll try." Moongleam said reluctantly.

"Can't ask for more than that." Flurry beamed.

Moments later, the rodeo began. Things started off with some performances from the rodeo clowns. Their antics had the crowd in stitches, particularly the effort made by an older Clydesdale stallion whose comedic stumbling seemed almost natural.

"Ha-ha!" Flurry chuckled, as the stallion crashed into a pile of barrels. "That big one really knows what he's doing!"

"He does seem to have the way of the staged tumble refined to an art form." Moongleam admitted, a wry smile on her face.

After the clowns came the barrel racing. One by one, contestants would compete to run the gauntlet of barrels in the fastest time. The first contestant was a light blue Earth Pony stallion with a silvery mane, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a spur. He dashed forward, zig-zagging around the barrels.

"And Silver Spurs wastes no time gettin' tah work!" The announcer declared. "Jest look at 'im go!"

"Not bad." Flurry declared. "You can tell he's been training for this."

"It's just running." Moongleam shrugged. "It doesn't require that much of a learning curve."

As Silver Spurs made the final turn, he bumped one of the barrels ever so slightly.

"Ooh!" The announcer winced. "Gonna haveta take a few seconds off fer that!"

"You know, if he had made a thirty degree turn instead of a twenty degree turn, he would have avoided that." Moongleam declared.

"Well, maybe the next contestant will know better." Flurry declared.

"We'll see..." Moongleam said skeptically.

Three more contestants followed. Some weren't as good as Silver Spur, but one managed to win the day. A contestant by the name of Dervish ultimately won.

"Congratulations, Dervish!" The announcer declared, as the dark brown Earth Pony stallion with black hair, blue eyes and a Cutie Mark of a whirlwind accepted his trophy.

"Yay, Dervish!" Flurry applauded along with the rest of the crowd.

"He made that last turn perfectly." Moongleam admitted. "Perhaps he knows a little something about angles himself."

"Maybe." Flurry nodded. "Of course, that would mean there's more of a learning curve here than one might think."

"I suppose..." Moongleam frowned.

What followed was the rope tricks. Flurry had seen the best rope tricks from Applejack, so she wasn't quite as invested in the event as the last one. Moongleam, however seemed interested in spite of herself.

"I must admit, manipulating a rope without magic requires some decent dexterity." Moongleam declared. "Not an overly useful skill, mind you, but it makes for a good show, at least."

"Careful, Moongleam." Flurry smirked. "Somepony might start to think you're starting to enjoy this."

"It is... enlightening." Moongleam admitted. "But I wouldn't say it's entertaining."

"Sure you won't..." Flurry chuckled.

The next event soon arrived: single's hay bale stacking. The contestants took it in turns to pile up hay bales as high as they possibly could without the pile tipping over.

The first contestant only managed ten bales before the pile toppled.

"Ooh, tough luck." Flurry frowned.

"This is an event?" Moongleam frowned. "Stacking hay? So simplistic..."

The next contestant managed to clear seventeen.

"Nice." Flurry smiled.

"It's only a matter of time before it topples." Flurry declared. "Simple physics. Not just the pile, but the angle of each bale as it is thrown onto the pile."

As the contestant threw an eighteen bale onto the pile, it finally collapsed.

"See?" Moongleam declared. "The next contestant won't get much further, trust me."

The third contestant, a dark orange mare with a green mane, brown eyes and cutie mark of a plate of pancakes by the name of Short Stack went to work piling bales. She reached seventeen quickly enough.

"Here we go." Moongleam declared. "Time for the stack to tumble..."

At that moment, Short Stack switched positions, throwing bales on the pile from the opposite direction. She cleared eighteeen, nineteen, twenty...

"You were saying?" Flurry smirked.

"Well, that's brilliant." Moongleam admitted. "Simple, but brilliant. The new angle is countering the tilt of the old."

Before long, Short Stack was up to thirty. Unfortunately, the pile fell before she could reach forty, but she had long since proven herself the winner.

"Congratulations tah miss Short Stack!" The announcer declared as Short Stack was given her trophy.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Moongleam cheered. "You were incredible, Short Stack!"

"Finally having fun, huh?" Flurry grinned.

"Okay, so maybe this rodeo turned out to be more entertaining than I thought." Moongleam shrugged. "And Mayor Braeburn was right about the heat dying down in the afternoon..."

"So, you ready for the rest?" Flurry asked.

"Definitely." Moongleam nodded.

After several other exciting events (with small breaks in between), the rodeo came to a close, and Flurry and Moongleam left Appleloosa with not only wonderful memories of a fun day, and some souvenirs. Moongleam carried a model of a wrangler tying down a Timberwolf, while Flurry was wearing an oversized hat.

"Are you really going to wear that all the way home?" Moongleam cast an un-amused glance at the hat.

"Well, sure." Flurry nodded. "You _do_ buy hats to wear them, you know."

"Very funny." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "Just don't blame me when ponies start staring..."

"I'm used to that, in case you haven't noticed." Flurry joked.

"I noticed." Moongleam declared. "Luckily, there was somepony to take the focus off you!"

"Woo-hoo!" Discord flew overhead on his flying pig. "Same time, next year, Appleloosa!"

"Guess he's good for something, after all." Moongleam joked. "And thanks for talking me into this Flurry. You were right. I had to try it to see if I liked it."

"Good think it worked out better than the green beans, huh?" Flurry smirked.

"Well, I definitely don't feel nauseous." Moongleam declared.

The two friends chuckled as they headed back to the train station, the sun setting behind them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. Baltimare Business

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Baltimare Business**

Once they returned to the Crystal Empire, Flurry and Moongleam parted ways for their respective homes. After returning to the castle, Flurry wasted no time in telling her family all about the rodeo in Appleloosa.

"It was so much fun!" She smiled.

"I see you traded in your sunhat for a stetson." Shining Armor noted the headwear Flurry had gotten in Appleloosa (and was still wearing). "How long were you bare-headed? Not too long, right?" He added worriedly.

"I was fine, dad." Flurry rolled her eyes. "Besides, Moongleam needed that sunhat more than me. Poor thing looked like she was going to melt... I even let her keep it."

"That was nice of you, sweetheart." Cadance beamed.

"Thanks, mom." Flurry beamed. "Besides, it looked better on her than me."

"So... did you bring back any souvenirs for your favorite little brother?" Anthem smiled hopefully.

"I brought souvenirs for everypony, squirt." Flurry grinned, opening up her saddlebags and using her magic to extract several items. "For you, little bro, I got a genuine Appleloosa lasso."

"Nice." Anthem grabbed the coil of rope. "Wait'll you see what I can do with this..."

"For you, dad, I got a nice little bolo tie." Flurry floated the tie over to her father. It had an engraving of an apple tree on it.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Shining Armor grinned. "I hope you didn't throw too much money away buying these..."

"Eh, nothing I couldn't afford." Flurry shrugged. "I've been saving up my allowance for a while now. And mom, I got you this cactus choker." She offered her mother the stylish neck accessory, which had a green gem with the outline of a cactus carved into it.

"How lovely." Cadance accepted the gift. "I'll be sure to wear this the next time your father and I go out."

"You'll look beautiful in it, darling." Shining Armor smiled. "And I might just wear the bolo too."

"And you'll look even handsomer than usual." Cadance fluttered her eyelashes.

"Eww, gross." Anthem gagged. "See what you've started?" He glared at Flurry.

"Hey, at least now you have an excuse to go out and give that lasso a try." Flurry replied.

"Good point." Anthem nodded. "A little practice, and who knows? Maybe I'll be as good at it as aunt Twily's friend Applejack."

"I wouldn't go that far." Flurry snorted. "Applejack is _really_ good with a lasso."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have a horn." Anthem smirked, using his magic to make the lasso twirl and form into shapes. "Can she do this?"

"Actually, yes." Flurry nodded.

"...Okay, so I might need more than just a little practice." Anthem shrugged. "So I'd better get out there."

"Don't be late for dinner, honey." Cadance urged.

"I won't, mom!" Anthem nodded, as he raced out of the room.

"Same old Anthem." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"I know." Cadance chuckled. "When he finds something new, he just has to make the most of it. Wonder how long this will last?"

"Who knows?" Flurry shrugged. "I'll be in my room, if anypony needs me."

"We seem to be needing you a lot these days." Shining Armor joked. "But we'll try not to for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, dad." Flurry hugged him. "See you at dinner."

Flurry made her way up to her room. After putting her hat and the rest of her rodeo souvenirs away for safe keeping, she planted herself on her bed, lying back and gazing at the ceiling, the fun day she'd had at Appleloosa still fresh in her mind.

 _'And to think, not so long ago, I felt like my life was boring.'_ She told herself. _'Now look at me, going all around Equestria, meeting new ponies, seeing new sights, having all kinds of fun times... But it's good to know my home and my family will always be waiting for me at the end of the day...'_

For the next couple of weeks, things were quiet. Anthem had indulged in a few days of practice with his new lasso, but had lost interest after accidentally tying himself up with it a few times. Though he still acted as if he was still practicing with it, not wanting to hurt his big sister's feelings. Flurry was fully aware of the truth, but humored Anthem, touched that he would go to such lengths to keep her happy.

"Okay, I'd better head out." Anthem said one morning after breakfast. "Got a lot of... Lasso practice to get done."

"Aren't you getting tired of that lasso by now?" Cadance asked.

"Who, me?" Anthem threw a nervous sideways glance at Flurry. "Nah! You know me, mom: when I decide to do something, I stick with it, no matter what." He stood up. "See ya!"

 _'That brother of mine can be a real sweetheart when he wants to...'_ Flurry chuckled inwardly as Anthem departed. _'But maybe I should just tell him it's not such a big deal if he uses that or not...'_

"Oh, and Flurry?" Shining Armor smiled. "We have a new assignment for you. One we think Moongleam is going to like."

"Oh, really?" Flurry asked. "What's the job?"

"We need you to make a goodwill visit to Baltimare this Friday." Cadance announced. "Just a little talk with the mayor, that's all."

"Baltimare?" Flurry repeated. "As in, where Trixie lives?"

"That's right." Shining Armor nodded. "We know how close Moongleam is with her 'aunt'. So it's pretty much a given that she'll love the idea of going to Baltimare with you."

"You'd be right there, dad." Flurry nodded. "Mind if I go and tell her?"

"Not at all." Cadance smiled. "Just be sure to finish your breakfast first."

"Will do." Flurry agreed.

After finishing her toast and cereal, Flurry made her way over to Moongleam's home. Sunburst was the one to answer the knocking at the door.

"Good morning, Flurry." He smiled. "What brings you by here so early? We're still in the middle of breakfast."

"I just have some news for Moongleam that she'll really want to hear." Flurry smiled.

"Oh, then by all means, do come in." Sunburst nodded.

Flurry made her into the house, finding Moongleam sat at the dining table with her mother.

"'Morning, Flurry." Starlight smiled.

"'Morning." Flurry nodded.

"You're a little early." Moongleam said between bites of pancake.

"I know." Flurry shrugged. "But I've got some great news for you."

"What's so 'great' it couldn't wait until after breakfast?" Moongleam asked.

"Something about our next mission." Flurry smirked. "Specifically, the location of our next mission."

"Which is...?" Moongleam urged.

"We'll be going to Baltimare." Flurry grinned.

"Baltimare?" A smile emerged on Moongleam's face.

"You know what that means, Moongleam?" Flurry smiled.

"I sure do." Moongleam declared, ecstatic. "It means we get to visit aunt Trixie."

"And Trickster." Flurry added.

"Yes, yes." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "And him."

"Good for you, girls." Starlight chuckled. "Say 'hi' to Trixie for me, will you?"

"Sure, mom." Moongleam nodded.

"And don't forget to say 'hello' to Smoke." Sunburst requested.

"Of course, dad." Moongleam smiled. She turned to Flurry. "So, when do we set out?"

"Friday." Flurry announced.

"Friday?" Moongleam repeated. "I don't know if I can stand to wait that long..."

"Well, you're gonna have to." Flurry smirked. "Not unless you know a spell to speed up time."

"No." Moongleam admitted. "But I think I know someponies who might..." She glanced hopefully at her parents.

"Not a chance, little miss." Starlight chuckled. "You're just going to have to be patient."

"Great..." Moongleam sighed.

Friday came excruciatingly slowly for Moongleam, but it finally arrived. She and Moongleam both got into the royal carriage, and were brought to Baltimare.

"It'll good to see aunt Trixie and uncle Smoke again." Moongleam smiled as they moved through the skies. "Bet they'll be surprised to see us."

"Not unless your mom wrote ahead." Flurry pointed out.

"Not likely." Moongleam declared. "I actually told mom not to write to aunt Trixie. I wanted our visit to be a surprise."

"Okay then." Flurry chuckled. "But you do remember we have a small bit of business to attend to first, right? Mayor Crow is expecting us, after all."

"Of course, of course." Moongleam nodded. "But it's only a small visit. It'll barely take any time at all. And then we'll be off to see aunt Trixie and uncle Smoke!"

"And Trickster." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"Must you keep reminding me?" Moongleam sighed. "Having to spend time around that intolerable egotist is the one downside of this trip."

"Sure it is, Moongleam." Flurry snorted, incredulous as ever over Moongleam's refusal to admit she and Trickster were friends.

"No doubt that ego of his will be bigger than ever since that performance in the Crystal Empire." Moongleam scoffed. "If that head of his head swells any further, he'll have trouble going through doorways..."

"Hey, we're here!" Flurry pointed, glad of the opportunity to interrupt. "Baltimare, straight ahead!"

Baltimare was one of the largest seaports in Equestria, its docks packed with ships that were arriving and departing. As such, it was also a prosperous city, with many skyscrapers and businesses.

Flurry took in the sights with awe, while Moongleam simply tapped her hoof impatiently, still eager to get to her aunt Trixie's home.

Soon after, they arrived outside city hall. The city's mayor, a grey-coated, brown maned (and mustached) stallion with green eyes, a Cutie Mark of a dark-feathered bird, and a black and suit suit, was there to meet them.

"Mayor Crow, I presume." Flurry smiled.

"You presume correctly, your highness." Crow bowed.

"Just 'Flurry' will do." Flurry sighed.

"Of course, 'just Flurry'." Crow joked.

Flurry chuckled slightly. It wasn't often she met a pony willing to make light of her.

"If you'll step this way, we have everything prepared." Crow offered.

"Right behind you, Mayor Crow." Flurry nodded.

"Yes, let's get this over and done with quickly..." Moongleam muttered, as she followed the two of them inside.

The meeting wasn't anything Flurry hadn't experienced before. She and Crow discussed trade between Baltimare and the Crystal Empire, made some small talk... the only difference was that journalists from the local had come to document the story and take their picture, a picture Flurry had insisted Moongleam be part of.

"Come on, Moongleam." She urged. "You're with me, so you deserve to be in the picture too!"

"Okay..." Moongleam shrugged. Joining Flurry and Crow, she flashed the biggest, fakest smile she could.

"Not so wide, young lady." The journalist frowned. "Somepony might think you're faking."

"...And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Moongleam growled, annoyed by the slight delay. She put on a more realistic smile.

"Okay, perfect." The photographer smiled. "Hold it there, and..." He took the picture, temporarily lighting up the room with his camera's flash. "Got it!"

"Fantastic." The journalist smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a story to print..."

The journalist and photographer departed.

"Thank you for your time, Flurry." Crow declared.

"My pleasure, your honor." Flurry nodded.

"Please, just Crow." Crow urged.

"Okay, 'just Crow'." Flurry joked.

"Oh-ho, you are a funny one!" Crow chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a real barrel of laughs." Moongleam said flatly. Catching Flurry's eye, she nudged her head in the direction of the door.

"I'm afraid we have to be going now, Crow." Flurry took the hint. "Until next time."

"I look forward to it." Crow smiled.

Flurry and Moongleam exited the town hall.

"Okay, now for the real fun stuff." Moongleam declared, running on the spot. "Let's get moving, quickly!"

"You don't have to be so impatient." Flurry told her. "It's not like Trixie and her family are going anywhere..."

"No, but we are." Moongleam smiled. "Follow me."

Moongleam took the lead, crisscrossing through the city streets with practiced ease. Even flying, Flurry could barely keep up. Eventually, they reached a store selling magic props and clothing titled "Smoke Mirror's Magical Emporium". The second they reached the door, Moongleam knocked as quickly as she could.

"Coming!" Trixie's voice called out. She opened the door, and her face lit up at the sight of her guests.

"Moongleam! Flurry!" She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Some official royal business." Flurry declared. "And Moongleam would have just hated it if we didn't take the time to drop by."

"Surprise!" Moongleam beamed.

"And what a wonderful surprise it is!" Trixie chuckled. "Come on in, my unexpected but not unwelcome guests!"

Flurry and Moongleam followed Trixie inside. The store was packed with vearious magic props and tools, from trick wands to vanishing cabinets.

"Nice place." Flurry noted. "I'll bet you don't have to look far for show props around here."

"Just one benefit of marrying the best stallion in the world." Trixie smirked.

"Who was at the door, dear?" Smoke Mirror, a grey Unicorn with a black mane, ice-blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, and a Cutie Mark of a hand mirror surrounded by smoke, emerged from the rear of the store.

"It's Moongleam and Princess Flurry, darling!" Trixie declared.

"Oh, hello, Moongleam." Smoke smiled. "Good to see you." He eyes moved over to Flurry. "And royalty in my Emporium. Such an honor."

"Well, this isn't really a royal visit." Flurry shrugged. "We were just in the neighborhood."

"It's still nice to see you, Flurry." Trixie declared.

"Mom and dad say 'hi', by the way." Moongleam declared.

"And say 'hi' right back for us, will you?" Smoke chuckled.

"Will do." Moongleam nodded. "Where's Trickster? Is he out performing another one of his little shows for the neighborhood kids... and won't be back until much, much later?

"Actually, no." Smoke answered. "He's right upstairs."

"...Oh, good." Moongleam groaned.

"Trickster!" Trixie called. "Come downstairs! Look who's here!"

"Comin', mom!" Trickster's voice yelled back.

Flurry smirked at Moongleam's supposed annoyance as the sound of hoofsteps moving downstairs was heard. Then Trickster emerged. The second he laid eyes on Moongleam, he returned her annoyed look.

"Oh, hey." He said flatly.

"Hello, Trickster." Moongleam nodded.

"Moongleam." Trickster nodded back, then glanced at Flurry. "Good to see you again, Princess."

"And you." Flurry smiled. "I'm sure Moongleam feels the same way, right, Moongleam?"

"Sure..." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"So, how about we all go into the living room and have a snack?" Smoke suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Flurry nodded. "For some reason, I find myself very hungry right now..." She threw a disparaging look Moongleam's way.

"You must have had a light breakfast." Moongleam shrugged.

Flurry and Moongleam joined Trixie's family in the living room, and they all enjoyed some peanut butter crackers.

"So, how are things, uncle Smoke?" Moongleam asked between bites. "Aunt Trixie said you were too busy to come and visit at the Crystal Empire."

"Unfortunately, I was." Smoke admitted. "I had to stay here in order to receive a delivery of books."

"What kind of books?" Moongleam inquired.

"A few classics." Smoke smiled. "Like _A Beginner's Guide to Prestidigitation_ and _The Art Of Illusion_. Both classic works, utilized by many a great performer."

"No offense, dad, but you can be a total snooze sometimes." Trickster groaned.

"I've read those books myself." Moongleam revealed.

"You have?" Smoke asked.

"Yes." Moongleam nodded. "There are copies in my dad's book collection."

"That's no surprise." Smoke smiled. "Your father is quite the studious pony."

"He's not the only one, though, is he?" Trixie added.

"Well, I do like to read." Moongleam grinned.

"Big surprise." Trickster smirked.

"Ha-ha." Moongleam snorted.

"Surely you must have done a little reading into stage magic in order to hone your craft?" Flurry asked Trickster.

"Yeah, right." Trickster chuckled. "My skills are all natural. I don't need some dusty old book to amaze audiences!"

"It doesn't hurt to take a few lessons, though." Trixie pointed out. "Your aunt Starlight helped me learn a few tricks that really helped with my act. Maybe Moongleam can show you a few tricks."

"Yeah, right." Trickster snorted.

"What's the matter?" Moongleam smirked. "Afraid to admit you might actually learn something?"

"In your dreams." Trickster shot back. "I got more tricks then you've got book smarts!"

"Care to put that to the test?" Moongleam jeered.

"You know it." Trickster nodded.

"Seriously, guys?" Flurry rolled her eyes.

"Yes, can't we just enjoy each other's company?" Smoke sighed.

"Come on, just a quick spell-off?" Trickster pleaded.

"...I suppose a few tricks wouldn't hurt." Trixie declared.

"Thanks, mom." Trickster smiled.

"Don't thank her just yet." Moongleam declared. "After all, you're about to be put in your place."

"We'll see about that." Trickster grinned. "There's a difference between reading about spells and actually performing show-worthy tricks, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

The group stepped out into the garden, where a practice stage was located. Moongleam and Trickster both stood on either side of it.

"Ladies first." Trickster nodded.

"Why, thank you." Moongleam nodded.

Concentrating her magic, Moongleam conjured up a crystal, which split into pieces. Those pieces started glowing and flying around the stage, creating a spectacular light show.

"Wow!" Flurry smiled.

"Impressive." Smoke admitted.

"Top that, if you can." Moongleam told Trickster.

"Gladly." Trickster smirked.

Trickster's own horn lit up with magic. A burst of light fired up into the sky, exploding like fireworks. The light formed an image of Trickster's own face, which winked at the audience.

"Oooh!" Flurry gasped.

"Nice." Smoke grinned.

"That's my boy!" Trixie cheered.

Trickster smirked triumphantly at Moongleam.

"I wasn't aware we were going to skip the warm-ups." Moongleam stated nonchalantly. "Time for the good stuff, then..."

"Yeah, that's real scary." Trickster snorted.

For her next move, Flurry created a construct of a serpentine dragon with her horn, which flew and circled above the stage.

"Not bad." Trickster glared. "Now for my 'A' game..."

Trickster conjured up a Manticore, which leapt and bounded across the stage.

Not to be outdone, Moongleam made the nearby plants stand up and dance. In retaliation, Trickster threw three balls into the air, turning them into paper airplanes that flew around the stage.

And on it went, with more spells and tricks. With each round, Moongleam and Trickster enjoyed themselves more and more.

It finally came to a head when Moongleam created a cloud that snowed sparkles, and Trickster used his own magic to make the cloud explode into streamers.

After a round of applause from their audience, Moongleam and Trickster both found themselves exhausted.

"So..." Trickster wheezed. "Shall we... call it a draw?"

"...Deal." Moongleam wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yay, Moongleam!" Flurry cheered. "Yay, Trickster!"

"You were both amazing!" Smoke declared.

"Best show I've ever seen!" Trixie smiled. "Well, without me in it, at least..."

Moongleam and Trickster both bowed to their audience.

After another round of peanut butter crackers, Flurry and Moongleam found that it was time to depart.

"As always, it was a pleasure having you with us, dear." Trixie hugged Moongleam.

"Thanks, aunt Trixie." Moongleam smiled.

"And you, Flurry." Smoke beamed. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Glad to hear it." Flurry chuckled.

"You weren't too bad out there." Trickster told Moongleam. "But I'm getting better every day. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"We'll see." Moongleam smirked. "I'm getting better every day too, you know."

"At least it means you can keep up with me." Trickster joked.

"And then some..." Moongleam chuckled.

"Come on, Moony." Flurry urged. "Time to head back home."

"Of course." Moongleam nodded.

As Flurry and Moongleam made their way back to the carriage, Flurry couldn't help but notice the satisfied grin on Moongleam's face.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Flurry noted.

"I'll admit, it felt good to actually put what I've learned to some actual use." Moongleam confessed. "And Trickster is a worthy opponent. I'd hate for him to get ahead of me in terms of magical skill"

"Guess being around him isn't so annoying after all, huh?" Flurry said knowingly.

"Perhaps not." Moongleam admitted. "For the first time, I'm actually looking forward to our next meeting."

"That makes two of us." Flurry chuckled. "Seriously, it was quite a show. You two should try teaming up sometime."

"I wouldn't go that far." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't..." Flurry sighed.

The two walked through the streets of Baltimare, feeling a magic that had nothing to do with the city itself...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	14. Don't Yak Back

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Don't Yak Back**

One evening, nearly a week after the trip to Baltimare, Flurry was rushing over to Moongleam's house, intent on returning a book she had borrowed from her best friend, and subsequently misplaced (and found behind her vanity mirror after dinner). While Moongleam hadn't seemed too upset to hear Flurry had lost it, Flurry had felt it was best to return the book immediately.

 _'What kind of friend would I be if I didn't return it right away?'_ She thought as she neared Moongleam's home. _'Not to mention what aunt Twilight would think...'_

Flurry knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Moongleam... wearing a red dragon costume with matching shoes.

"Oh. Hello, Flurry." Moongleam declared. "Little late, don't you think?"

"Sorry." Flurry cringed. "Family game night. I forgot. Anyway, I found that book I lost." She held up the tome.

"Good to know." Moongleam mused. "But I would have been fine waiting until morning."

"I figured you'd been waiting long enough." Flurry shrugged. "Besides, I should never have been so careless as to lose it in the first place."

"I told you, it's okay." Moongleam rolled her eyes. "I'd never hold something as simple as a lost book against you, Flurry."

"I know." Flurry sighed. "But still, I'm not keen to put that to the test. Besides, I'd never want to upset my best friend."

"Okay, that's enough of the much." Moongleam chuckled.

"Sorry." Flurry grinned. "I guess when you're the niece of the Princess of Friendship, you can't help but pick up a habit for heartfelt speeches."

"Who's at the door, sweetheart?" Sunburst joined Moongleam in the doorway. He was dressed in a green dragon costume.

"Just Flurry, dad." Moongleam declared. "Returning my book."

"Always nice to see you, Flurry." Sunburst told her. "But I'm afraid you picked a bad time. It's Moongleam's turn. We're all waiting, honey."

"Coming, dad." Moongleam nodded. "Flurry, I don't suppose you'd like to join in? We always have a spare costume or two handy."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got to head back." Flurry declared. "The family's got an early day tomorrow. We're heading over to the playhouse to watch their new rendition of _Manehattan Melodies_."

"Sounds like fun." Moongleam smiled. "Not as fun as _Dragon Pit_ , but still..."

"Sure it's not." Flurry chuckled. She had played the "pony-sized" version of _Dragon Pit_ with Moongleam and her family a couple of times before, and found it to be a lot of fun. "But my parents wouldn't like me being out so late I can't get a good night's sleep and end up snoozing through the play."

"Of course not." Moongleam nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Flurry." Sunburst added.

"Night." Flurry nodded.

Flurry quickly ran back to the castle. Her father took note of her return.

"There you are." Shining Armor declared. "I was starting to think you were planning on staying the night."

"No, I just had a little chat with Moongleam and Sunburst." Flurry shrugged.

"You do realise you could have easily dropped the book off in the morning, before we went to the theatre?" Shining Armor pointed out.

"So I've been told." Flurry declared. "But I had to be a good friend and return the book right away."

"You really are your aunt's niece, aren't you?" Shining Armor chuckled.

"I've heard that before too." Flurry smirked.

"Okay, now you should go to bed." Shining Armor told her. "You'll want to be well rested so you can really enjoy the show."

"Will do, dad." Flurry nodded. She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek. "Night!"

"Night, honey." Shining Armor grinned.

Flurry made her way up to her room. After brushing her teeth (and returning her vanity to its proper place), Flurry got into bed and fell asleep, satisfied at having been a good friend.

The following morning, the entire family shared breakfast, then headed over to the theatre, where they enjoyed an excellent show. They returned to the castle in time for lunch.

"Great show, huh?" Anthem beamed.

"Sure was." Flurry agreed. "Especially that number in the streets."

"I loved the wedding song..." Cadance sighed.

"I had a feeling you might, sweetheart." Shining Armor beamed.

As they prepared for lunch, a pair of guards approached Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Your highnesses, we have a matter that must be brought to your attention." One announced.

"Okay then." Shining Armor nodded. "Kids, you head over to the dining room. We'll be along shortly."

"Okay, dad." Flurry nodded. "Just don't take too long. We can't have a family day without our whole family, after all."

"You sure can't." Cadance chuckled.

Flurry and Anthem made their way to the dining room, taking their seats as the royal chef placed their lunch on the table.

"Orchid stew, my favorite!" Anthem beamed.

"Definitely in my top five." Flurry admitted.

Flurry and Anthem managed to make it halfway through their soup before their parents joined them. Shining Armor and Cadance both wore expressions of worry.

"Mom? Dad?" Flurry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We've just received word from the Saddle Arabian delegates." Cadance announced. "They've been forced to move their visit to next Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Anthem repeated. "Isn't that the day you're supposed to make a goodwill visit to Yakyakistan?"

"Yes, it is." Shining Armor nodded. "We can't turn away the delegates, and we definitely can't cancel our trip to Yakyakistan, so..."

"So you need me to handle one of those duties." Flurry surmised.

"Yes." Cadance nodded. "But the Saddle Arabians will be expecting Shining Armor and myself..."

"Then Moongleam and I can go to Yakyakistan." Flurry smiled. "Simple as that."

Shining Armor and Cadance shared another worried look.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Shining Armor declared.

"Why not?" Flurry asked.

"The yaks can be... trying at times." Cadance admitted. "They mean well, but they are _very_ set in their ways. And they are very vocal about anything that seems to be a slight against them..."

"Mom, dad, relax." Flurry declared. "I can handle this. Trust me. I've met the yaks before, remember?"

"But never on their home turf." Shining Armor pointed out.

"It's not like they're going to be any worse than the dragons." Flurry pointed out.

"Well..." Cadance muttered, unconvinced.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Flurry frowned. "I've been making these diplomatic visits for months now. Do you really think I'd say or do anything to ruin diplomatic relations with the yaks?"

"Of course not." Shining Armor shook his head. "It's just..."

"You don't trust me." Flurry scowled. "Even after all this time, you still think I'm just this stupid little kid who can't be trusted with the important stuff because she doesn't know what she's doing."

"We'd never think that!" Cadance declared.

"Well, it sure sounds like you do." Flurry pouted.

Flurry's parents shared another look, then nodded their heads in agreement.

"...You're right, sweetheart." Shining Armor declared. "We should have more faith in you."

"And we _will_ let you go to Yakyakistan." Cadance smiled. "We do believe in you, Flurry. More than anything."

"Thanks, mom." Flurry sniffed, tearing up. "Thanks, dad."

"That's great, everypony." Anthem rolled his eyes. "But while you're having this big bonding moment, lunch is getting cold."

"Oh, right." Shining Armor said sheepishly.

"Way to kill the moment, squirt." Flurry chuckled as they joined him at the table.

"What can I say?" Anthem shrugged. "I hate cold soup."

"Seriously, guys, you can trust me." Flurry told her parents. "I've got this."

"Just remember to treat the yaks with as much respect as possible." Cadance told Flurry. "You're going to have to be patient and considerate of them and their culture."

"I will, mom." Flurry nodded. "And I'll make sure Moongleam knows to do that, too."

"That's our girl." Shining Armor beamed.

That afternoon, Flurry relayed the information to Moongleam.

"So we're off to see the yaks, then?" Moongleam mused.

"That's right." Flurry nodded. "Sounds great, huh?"

"I suppose." Moongleam said flatly. "Though I have heard they can be a little... Primitive."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Flurry frowned. "A little rustic, sure, but I wouldn't say they're 'primitive'."

"I wasn't talking about their living arrangements." Moongleam corrected herself.

"Then... What?" Flurry asked. "Are you saying they're stupid?"

"Well, they do speak in the third-person..." Moongleam declared. "And from what I've heard, they seem to enjoy 'smashing'."

"Only when they get angry." Flurry countered. "Or need to relax..."

"All the same, I don't think they'll be counted among the 'great thinkers' of the modern age." Moongleam remarked.

"Does that even matter?" Flurry scolded her. "It doesn't matter how smart somepony is, you know."

"Sorry." Moongleam cringed. "That sounded meaner than I meant it to be. I was trying to point out that I may have trouble relating to them. I mean... I am pretty smart."

"Of course you are." Flurry rolled her eyes. "But we need to be tolerant and respectful of them and their culture. And I'm pretty sure flaunting how smart you are won't help."

"You have a point there..." Moongleam admitted.

"Just be yourself." Flurry urged. "Your normal, friendly self, like you are with me. You'll have no problem relating to them if you just focus on your heart rather than your head."

"You make it sound so simple." Moongleam declared. "Though I suppose sometimes the simplest solution can be the best one..."

"That's the spirit." Flurry nodded. "And don't forget to wrap up warm. I hear it gets pretty cold up there."

"Consider it done." Moongleam smiled.

As Tuesday finally arrived, Flurry and Moongleam (both wearing winter outfits) boarded the royal carriage. Shining Armor, Cadance and Anthem were there to see them off (the Saddle Arabian ambassadors not scheduled to arrive for another ten minutes).

"Good luck up there, sweetie." Cadance told Flurry.

"And have fun, too." Shining Armor smiled. "Those yaks may be difficult sometimes, but they do know how to have fun."

"Thanks for the pointer, dad." Flurry grinned.

"Think you can bring me back one of those cool yak helmets?" Anthem asked.

"I'll see what I can do, squirt." Flurry reached out of the carriage and ruffled her little brother's mane.

With that, the Guards pulling the carriage took flight, carrying Flurry and Moongleam to their destination.

"Brrr." Moongleam shivered. "You weren't kidding about dressing warm, Flurry. I almost feel like I'd prefer the Appleloosan heat over this."

"It is pretty chilly." Flurry admitted. "But I'm sure we'll be able to warm up once we get to Yakyakistan."

"I certainly hope so." Moongleam declared.

Shortly after, they landed outside the gates of Yakyakistan.

"Here we go." Flurry nodded, as she and Moongleam got out of the carriage and walked up to the gates. She knocked hard on one of the gates three times.

In response, the gates slowly opened. As they did, Flurry and Moongleam saw a group of yaks waiting for them. At the front of the group stood Prince Rutherford. Age had done little to diminish his mighty bulk, though there were a few grey streaks in his fur, and his beard had grown longer.

"Greetings, Prince Rutherford." Flurry bowed respectfully. "I am Princess Flurry Heart, and this is my best friend, Moongleam. We are honored to be here in Yakyakistan."

"Extremely honored." Moongleam nodded.

"Welcome, little princess pony!" Prince Rutherford greeted Flurry. "Yaks are also honored to have you in Yakyakistan!" He took note of Moongleam. "And yaks welcome purple glasses pony too!"

Prince Rutherford pulled them both into a hug.

"How... nice." Moongleam wheezed, short of breath.

"Ponies come in!" Prince Rutherford urged. "See Yakyakistan in all its glory!"

Flurry and Moongleam followed their welcoming committee inside. As they walked, they took note of the various hoof-made huts and structures.

"I guess you were right about them being 'rustic' too." Moongleam whispered to Flurry. "Huts of mud and hay. Definitely the oddest-looking dwellings we've ever seen..."

"I live in a crystal castle, and you live in a house shaped like a wizard's hat." Flurry pointed out. "I really don't think we're in a position to judge."

"Another good point." Moongleam admitted sheepishly.

A pair of yak kids waved at Flurry, who waved back.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Hello, Princess pony!" One yak smiled. "Hello, glasses pony!"

"You see?" Flurry told Moongleam. "The yaks are perfectly nice!"

"I suppose." Moongleam agreed. "Though I could do without them just calling us 'ponies'."

"That seems to just be their way." Flurry shrugged. "They call each other 'yak' all the time."

"Wouldn't that get confusing, though?" Moongleam mused.

"Maybe they're just used to it." Flurry shrugged.

"Come, ponies!" Rutherford urged. "We sit around ceremonial fire pit together. Ponies hear yak stories!"

"That sounds like fun." Flurry nodded. "Right, Moongleam?"

"I suppose it is an invaluable opportunity to enlighten ourselves regarding yak culture." Moongleam nodded.

"Purple glasses pony uses awfully big words for such a little pony." Rutherford noted.

"Oh, uh... sorry." Moongleam said awkwardly. "I can use smaller words, if you prefer."

Rutherford glanced at her, his expression difficult to read (mostly due to his eyes being hidden under his hair).

"N-not that I'm saying you're stupid, or anything!" Moongleam added hastily. "Because I'm not! I'm sure you're very intelligent for a yak- or anypony, for that matter!"

"Yaks do compliment their prince's brains a lot." Rutherford smiled. "You are very observant pony."

"Thank you, your highness." Moongleam said, relieved.

"Now, it is time for stories." Rutherford declared.

"That was a close one." Flurry whispered to Moongleam.

"Sorry." Moongleam apologized. "I couldn't stop myself!"

"It's okay." Flurry sighed. "Just... try not to let it happen again."

"I'll try." Moongleam nodded.

After taking their seats around the fire pit, Flurry and Moongleam listened keenly to Rutherford's story.

"...And that how yaks defeat evil and save world!" Rutherford finished his tale. "So, how did ponies like yak story?"

"I thought it was great!" Flurry smiled. "And so well told."

"Stop. You make yak blush." Rutherford grinned.

"It was a captivating story." Moongleam admitted. "Far more than I'd expected... not that I'm saying I thought it would be simple!"

"What wrong with simple?" Rutherford frowned. "Simple stories good for telling to little yaks."

"O-of course they are." Moongleam nodded awkwardly.

"And it doesn't really matter if a story is simple or not." Flurry added. "As long as it's a good story, it makes little difference."

"All this talking make yak hungry." Rutherford declared. "Come, pony guests. We go to food hut and eat!"

"I'm kinda hungry myself." Flurry admitted.

"I could eat." Moongleam nodded. "Especially if it keeps me from talking..."

Rutherford lead them to the food hut, where they were served vanilla oat cakes.

"Mmm, these are good!" Flurry declared as she dug into her cake.

"Yaks grow vanilla beans ourselves." Rutherford said proudly. "For many, many moons." He looked at Moongleam. "Purple glasses pony like yak food too?"

"...Yes." Moongleam nodded hesitantly. "I see you're very good at baking... not that I wasn't expecting to. I mean, you'd have to be pretty stupid not to know how to feed yourselves... not that I'm saying you are, but-!"

"What Moongleam is trying to say is that you make very good cakes." Flurry stepped in to help her friend. "Right, Moongleam?"

"Yes, that's it exactly." Moongleam nodded sheepishly. "I was just..."

"Having a hard time putting your approval into words?" Flurry suggested.

"Of course." Moongleam went along with Flurry's words.

"Yak will let yak chef know how much ponies like food." Rutherford smiled. "In meantime, would ponies like seconds?"

"Sure would." Flurry nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Moongleam smiled weakly.

"More cakes!" Rutherford yelled to his fellow yaks.

"More cakes!" One of the yaks provided Flurry and Moongleam with seconds.

After eating their fill, Rutherford continued the tour. As they walked to the next hut, Flurry noticed how down Moongleam was.

"You okay, Moony?" She asked.

"No." Moongleam sighed. "I keep finding myself on the verge of insulting our hosts. I don't know why I keep doing that!"

"So you've had a few slip-ups." Flurry said fairly. "That's no reason to throw in the towel."

"Maybe I should've stayed home." Moongleam frowned.

"Don't talk like that." Flurry countered.

"My talking is exactly the problem." Moongleam groaned. "For the rest of this visit, I'm going to talk as little as possible. I can't insult anypony that way."

"If you think that'll help..." Flurry said, not overly convinced.

"Come, ponies!" Rutherford led them into another hut, which had several yaks dancing around a record player inside. "This yaks' music hut, where yaks listen to music!"

"Ooh, I love music!" Flurry smiled.

"That good." Rutherford smiled. "Then princess pony can dance with yaks!"

"You bet I will!" Flurry started dancing.

"Glasses pony dance too?" Rutherford asked Moongleam.

"I'm... not much of a dancer." Moongleam said quietly.

"Glasses pony must dance!" One of the yaks urged.

"Come on, Moony." Flurry urged. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay..." Moongleam said hesitantly.

Moongleam joined Flurry and the other yaks in their dance. She hadn't improved much since the Summer Social; She was still making her moves slowly and carefully.

"Glasses pony call that dancing?" A younger yak asked. "Yak's grandma dance better!"

"Oh, yeah?" Moongleam scowled, her ego sufficiently bruised. "I'll show you..."

Moongleam sped up her movements, and started making something impressive moves.

"Yeah!" Flurry cheered. "Go, Moony!"

"Go, glasses pony!" Rutherford cheered.

"Glasses pony! Glasses Pony!" Several yaks cheered.

Moongleam smiled proudly. The yak who had mocked her dancing looked away angrily.

"Watch this..." She smirked.

As Moongleam made to go into a quick-step, she tripped.

"Whoa!" She yelped, teetering forward.

Moongleam's hoof ended up stepping on the hoof of the yak who had mocked her.

"Yeow!" The yak yelped.

"Sorry!" Moongleam jumped back.

"Little pony have heavy hoof!" The yak groaned. "Clumsy, too..."

"I tripped." Moongleam shrugged.

"Pony really does dance worse than yak's grandma!" The yak sneered.

"Oh, yeah?" Moongleam scowled. "Well, I'll bet I weigh a lot less than her!"

The other yaks gasped.

"Moongleam!" Flurry yelped.

"You not insult yak's grandma!" The young yak scowled. "Yak should smash glasses pony for that!"

"Enough!" Rutherford stepped forward. "This end now!"

As Rutherford glared, Moongleam realized what she had just done.

"I... I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I... I didn't mean. I would never... I should go!"

Moongleam ran out of the room.

"Moongleam, wait!" Flurry ran after her.

Moongleam was making a beeline for the gates. Even with her wings, Flurry was worried she wouldn't be able to catch her... so she didn't try. Instead, she used her magic to pick up Moongleam and carry her back over.

"Don't go, Moongleam." She urged.

"Why not?" Moongleam groaned. "I just insulted one of our hosts! How's that going to reflect on the rest of ponykind? If I leave, at least you can say you had nothing to do with it."

"Not a chance." Flurry declared. "We're in this together, for better or for worse."

"You mean that?" Moongleam smiled, as Flurry set her down.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Flurry grinned.

"Yak say princess pony is very good friend." Rutherford suddenly joined them.

"P-prince Rutherford!" Moongleam dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me for insulting one of your subjects! I didn't mean to-!"

"That yak have big mouth." Rutherford snorted. "Deserve insults sometimes."

"Still... I... I really am sorry, Prince Rutherford." Moongleam sighed. "I've been trying my hardest not to say or do anything that could insult you and your tribe, but I keep messing up!"

"Purple glasses pony need to relax." Rutherford smiled. "Ponies and yaks already friends for long time. Yaks not give that up over badly-chosen words from young pony."

"Oh, that is such a weight off my mind." Moongleam sighed with relief. "Thank you, Prince Rutherford."

"Purple glasses pony welcome." Rutherford grinned. "Now, would pony guests like more vanilla oat cake?"

"Yes, please." Flurry nodded.

"I wouldn't mind a little more." Moongleam nodded.

They returned to the food hut, and enjoyed more vanilla oat cakes.

"I can't believe I got so worked up about all this..." Moongleam declared.

"To be fair, I probably didn't help much by stressing how important it was not to upset the yaks." Flurry admitted. "I must have put so much pressure on you... sorry."

"That's okay." Moongleam nodded. "Like you said, I should have thought with my heart, and not my head."

"Ponies do like to talk about what they learned." Rutherford mused. "Yaks not understand, but yaks not hold it against them, either."

"Lucky for us, huh?" Flurry chuckled.

"Ha-ha!" Rutherford chuckled. "Yaks love pony humor!"

They all shared a quick chuckle over the joke.

Not long after, Flurry and Moongleam prepared to depart.

"Ponies be sure to drop by again sometime." Rutherford urged. "Ponies always be friends to yaks!"

"Thank you, your highness." Flurry nodded.

"And we definitely will visit sometime." Moongleam nodded. "I think I could stand to practice my dancing a little more..."

As Flurry and Moongleam flew back home, they reflected on the events of that day.

"I think that went pretty well, all things considered." Flurry smiled.

"Oh, yes." Moongleam said sarcastically. "I only humiliated myself like... half a dozen times!"

"Look at the bright side." Flurry joked. "At least you've got a record to break next time we go there."

"Ha-ha." Moongleam nudged her playfully. "Princess pony hilarious."

"Princess pony thank glasses pony." Flurry nudged her right back.

Despite the arctic conditions, both mares couldn't help but feel warm inside over their experiences that day...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	15. Las Pegasus Problems

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Las Pegasus Problems**

Upon her return home, Anthem was delighted that Flurry had indeed managed to bring back a yak helmet for him. She had made sure it was the smallest one available, so as not to make it too difficult for Anthem to wear.

"Awesome!" Anthem grinned as he donned the helmet. Despite Flurry's best efforts, it was still a little big for him, slipping down over his eyes. "Thanks, sis!"

"You sure it's not too heavy?" Flurry asked. "I don't want you getting a crick in your neck, or something."

"Nah, it's okay." Anthem adjusted the helmet so he could see. "And really cool. You're the best, Flurry."

Anthem made to hug Flurry, but the helmet slid down over his eyes again, and he blindly stumbled into the wall.

"Ow!" He winced as he lifted the helmet again. "Okay, so it might take a little getting used to... but I'll probably grow into it. Again, great present, sis."

"You're welcome, squirt." Flurry tapped the helmet lightly with her hoof. "Just try not to smash anything while you're wearing that, 'kay?"

"Will do." Anthem nodded. As he made his way down the corridor, the helmet slid down, and he bumped into another wall. "Ow."

"If only he'd asked me for some of that vanilla oat cake..." Flurry rolled her eyes.

A week passed following Flurry and Moongleam's trip to Yakyakistan. It was mostly uneventful in the Crystal Empire. After several collisions, Anthem had the bright idea to improvise some padding for the inside of the helmet, ensuring it wouldn't slip down again.

"Pretty smart, huh?" He bragged as he showed off his innovation to Flurry and Moongleam (all three of them in the courtyard).

"Genius." Moongleam said drily.

"Smart thinking, little bro." Flurry nodded in approval.

"I _am_ pretty smart, aren't I?" Anthem smirked.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Moongleam." Flurry joked.

"I'm quaking in my horseshoes." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

Shining and Cadance joined them moments later.

"Ah, there you are." Shining Armor smiled. "We've been looking for you, Flurry."

"Why, what's up?" Flurry asked.

"We have a new assignment for you." Cadance announced. "One we think you're both really going to like."

"Ooh, what is it?" Flurry smiled.

"Your next assignment will take you to Las Pegasus." Shining Armor announced.

"Las Pegasus?" Moongleam repeated. "The resort town?"

"The very same." Cadance nodded.

"Awesome!" Anthem grinned. "I've heard that place is all kinds of fun!"

"We're not being sent there to have fun." Flurry admonished her brother. "... Are we?" She asked her father hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Shining Armor smiled indulgently. "But the assignment is a simple one. You just have to meet with the city council and confirm our trade agreement with Las Pegasus will be standing for another year."

"It shouldn't take too long." Cadance noted. "So you should have time to have a little fun after your assignment."

"I could use a little fun." Flurry grinned. "Right, Moongleam?"

"Just don't ask me to go on any rollercoasters." Moongleam declared. "You know I get motion sickness."

"I can fly, remember?" Flurry pointed out her wings. "So I won't need to go on one myself." She smiled warmly. "Besides, there's nothing I'd want to do without my best friend by my side."

"I know." Moongleam returned the smile. "But it's good to be reminded of the sentiment every so often."

"Barf." Anthem rolled his eyes. "You know the drill, big sis. Bring me back a present, 'kay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Flurry nodded.

"Great." Shining Armor nodded. "You'll be heading out there at the end of the week."

"Try not to have too much fun out there." Cadance joked.

"No promises." Flurry joked back.

A few days later, Flurry and Moongleam departed the Crystal Empire, taking the royal carriage south to their destination.

"There it is!" Flurry pointed, as they finally arrived.

Las Pegasus was something of a unique place within Equestria. It was primarily formed out of clouds, like Cloudsdale. But it had been furnished with multiple solid walkways and roads, allowing ponies other than Pegasi and Alicorns to travel there (which of course was to be expected, since a resort town such as Las Pegasus would want as many visitors as possible).

"That's quite a sight." Moongleam remarked, taking note of the many extravagant buildings, statues and resorts below. Most notably, a large water fountain.

"No kidding." Flurry nodded. "And look at all those ponies down there." She pointed at the large crowds excitedly moving from place to place, eager to enjoy the sights and attractions. "Talk about drawing a crowd."

They landed outside one of the least extravagant buildings, the building that housed the city council. Flurry and Moongleam disembarked, and entered.

"Hello." Flurry told the receptionist. "Princess Flurry Heart and Moongleam, here to see the council over the trade agreement with the Crystal Empire."

"Of course, your Highness." The receptionist, a light blue Pegasus mare with dark green eyes, lavender mane styled into a bun, and a Cutie Mark of a telephone nodded. "First door on the left. The council is expecting you."

"Thank you." Flurry smiled.

Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the door, where Flurry knocked.

"Come in." A voice inside urged.

Flurry entered through the door, finding a group of stallions wearing suits.

"Welcome, Princess Flurry." A red Unicorn sitting at the head of table nodded. "We've been expecting you."

"So I keep on hearing." Flurry joked. "Shall we get down to business?"

"We're ready whenever you are." The stallion nodded. "You and your companion may take your seats."

"Thank you." Moongleam smiled, happy to be acknowledged for once.

As Cadance had predicted, the meeting with the city council didn't last long at all. A few positive words, some contracts re-signed, and it was all over and done.

"That really was easy." Flurry declared as they exited the building.

"It certainly went smoother than our last assignment." Moongleam admitted.

"And now we have a few hours to have fun before we head home." Flurry smiled. "What say we take a look around, see what this place has to offer?"

"Sounds like a plan." Moongleam nodded. "Though this city has so much to offer. A few hours may not be enough..."

"Then let's not waste any time." Flurry urged. "Next stop: fun!"

For the next hour, Flurry and Moongleam took in the sights of Las Pegasus, which included outdoor shows, a zoo, and even a rooftop restaurant. As they took in the sights, Flurry couldn't help but notice that many ponies were glancing at her as she passed by.

 _'I guess I can't blame them._ ' Flurry thought. _'This place has a lot of sights, but a genuine Princess isn't one of them.'_

Ultimately, the views of the crowd did little to diminish Flurry's enjoyment.

"This place really is fun." She said happily as she and Moongleam made their way out of a dance show.

"And we're not even a third of the way through all the attractions." Moongleam nodded. "Let's move on to the next venue, shall we?"

Their next stop was a fancy resort building made of ivory and gold. Inside, there were plenty of games, an indoor pond where guests rode paddle boats, and (according to a sign on the wall) a maze for customers to challenge their sense of direction.

"Pretty fancy." Flurry noted.

"Yes." Moongleam nodded. "Somepony spared no expense."

"Indeed they did!" A Minotaur with a black tie around his neck announced as he approached them.

"Hello." Flurry declared.

"I'm guessing you're the owner of this establishment?" Moongleam asked.

"You guess correctly." The minotaur nodded. "Iron Will's the name, and running this resort's my game!" He threw his hands out. "Welcome to _The Golden Maze_!" Iron Will turned in Flurry's direction. "Princess Flurry Heart. It is a pleasure for Iron Will to see you again!"

"...Have we met before?" Flurry frowned. "I don't recall..."

"Well, you were a lot younger at the time." Iron Will shrugged. "But we have indeed met before. Iron Will was in a different profession at the time, but Iron Will digresses. What Iron Will was no longer matters, only what Iron Will currently is: the proprietor of this marvelous resort!"

"Iron Will seems to enjoy referring to himself in the third person, I see." Moongleam deadpanned.

"Nothing wrong with a little self-advertisement, Iron Will always says." Iron Will shrugged. "Speaking of which, it is quite an honor to have royalty at Iron Will's humble resort. And clearly, your presence has already been noticed." He indicated the ponies glancing Flurry's way as they passed by.

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Flurry shrugged. "Kinda comes with the job."

"Well, having a princess in attendance at Iron Will's humble establishment would be very good for business." Iron Will mused. "Even more so if you were to provide _The Golden Maze_ with your royal seal of approval."

"I don't know." Flurry said awkwardly. "I'm not really here to endorse anything. I'm just here to have fun with my friend here."

"Iron Will would be more than happy to make it worth your while." Iron Will grinned. "A royal discount, VIP passes for all the attractions... Anything you want, Iron Will can provide."

"That actually does sound like a good deal." Moongleam admitted.

"So, what do you say, young princess?" Iron Will asked. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well..." Flurry frowned. Despite Iron Will's extremely generous offer, Flurry felt a strange gut instinct deep within, one that was telling her Iron Will wasn't the most trustworthy Minotaur around. "It's a tempting offer, but I really don't feel right with the idea of using my royal status in such a way."

"Iron Will wouldn't say you'd be 'using' it exactly." Iron Will replied. "Think of it as helping a humble entrepreneur make his establishment a shining beacon of joy to other ponies."

"Thanks for the offer, but my answer has to be 'no'." Flurry insisted. "I'm a Princess, not a corporate sponsor. Come on, Moongleam, let's go somewhere else."

"Okay..." Moongleam nodded.

"Iron Will can respect your decision." Iron declared. "But let Iron Will know if you ever change your mind!"

"Sure." Flurry said flatly as she and Moongleam headed toward the exit.

"Are you alright, Flurry?" Moongleam asked. "I can understand your decision, but you seem a little... distressed."

"I can't explain it." Flurry admitted. "I've just got this feeling that making a deal with Iron Will would be a mistake. Don't ask me where it comes from."

"Well, he did say you met him once when you were younger." Moongleam pointed out. "Perhaps that meeting didn't go so well."

"I guess that would explain it." Flurry shrugged. "I still don't remember anything about him, though..."

"The subconscious can be a powerful thing." Moongleam declared. "It can store and recall information lost to our conscious mind with ease."

"I just wish it could recall exactly why trusting Iron Will doesn't seem to be a good idea." Flurry sighed.

"Don't dwell on it." Moongleam consoled her. "Like you said, we're here to have fun, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Right." Flurry nodded. "Thanks, Moony. I can always count on you to keep me on track."

"It's what I do." Moongleam said humbly.

As Flurry and Moongleam continued on their path, they came across another resort, one with large, golden doors opened wide. Outside were two pale yellow Unicorn stallions with red and white manes, striped blue and white shirts, straw hats, and Cutie Marks of sliced apples. One of the stallions had a red handlebar mustache.

"Come on, come all, to _The Outstanding Oasis_!" One of the stallions urged.

"Witness and be amazed at the spectacular shows within!" The second added.

"Play and marvel at the games!" The first stallion declared.

"Enjoy fine dining at our Equestria-famous buffet!" The second smiled.

"All this and more, courtesy of the Flim-Flam brothers!" They said together.

"And I thought Iron Will liked to advertise." Flurry rolled her eyes.

"Shall we take a closer look?" Moongleam suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Flurry nodded.

As they approached, the two stallions quickly took note of Flurry.

"Well now, look at this, brother." The first stallion declared.

"Indeed, brother." The second smiled. "Royalty at our humble resort."

"Hi." Flurry raised a hoof in greeting. "I'm Flurry Heart... but you probably already knew that."

"I am Flim." The first stallion announced.

"And I am Flam." The second added. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Princess."

"And... company." Flim cast a glance at Moongleam.

"Hello." Moongleam nodded. "I'm Moongleam, Flurry's best friend."

"Well, aren't you lucky, young filly?" Flam smiled.

"Believe me, luck had nothing to do with it." Flurry chuckled.

"Please, come in." Flim offered.

"It would be a royal shame if you did not partake in our resort's many attractions." Flam smiled. "From our fantastic trapeze act to a performance from our resident performers, the Blue Stallion Group!"

"That sounds like fun." Flurry nodded.

"It certainly is." Flim nodded. "And if you happen to greatly enjoy most of all our wondrous attractions, feel free to let your fellow royals know what an entertaining place _The Outstanding Oasis_ really is."

"No offense, but you can stop with the sales pitch." Flurry frowned. "I've already heard an offer like that once today from Iron Will-"

"With respect, don't get us started on Iron Will, your highness." Flam scowled.

"You have a problem with him?" Moongleam asked.

"We certainly do." Flim nodded. "That double-dealing Minotaur is nothing but a con artist!"

"He and his tourist trap of a resort bring nothing but shame to respectable businessponies such as ourselves." Flam added.

"I knew there was something off about him." Flurry mused. "Guess that was it..."

"Your instinct serve you well, Princess Flurry." Flim smiled. "Rest assured, you'll see none of that here. Our resort is of the highest quality. Nopony need fear being ripped off off here!"

"Indubitably, dear brother." Flam nodded.

"That's good to know." Moongleam declared. "Guess we avoided trouble there, thanks to you, Flurry."

"At least we don't have to worry about any trouble here." Flurry noted.

"Of course you don't." Flim smiled.

"The only thing you need to worry about is having too much fun!" Flam joked.

"We'll try to watch out for that." Moongleam joked.

As Flurry and Moongleam entered the resort, they looked around, spotting an indoor roller coaster, and arcade, and a large statue in the centre of the room. It was a golden image of Flim and Flam, posed as if to welcome all the resort's visitors.

"What should we try first?" Flurry asked.

"How about the trapeze show?" Moongleam suggested.

"Sure, let's go!" Flurry nodded.

Flurry and Moongleam found seats in front of the stage, and marveled alongside dozens of other patrons as the Earth Pony acrobats swung through the air, their glittering costumes adding to the spectacle.

"It's like they're flying without wings." Moongleam smiled.

"Amazing." Flurry gazed in awe.

After the show, Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the arcade.

"Hey, look!" Flurry pointed to one of the games, a treadmill like device with numerous arrows printed on it in different positions. " _Prance Prance Revolution_! I love this game! I'm so gonna beat that high score..."

Flurry placed a Bit in the machine, which started up the treadmill. She began to dance, planting her hooves on the arrows as they passed by; magic placed in the treadmill detected her successful moments, and the score started climbing upwards.

"You go, Flurry!" Moongleam cheered. "As for me, I'm going to try something a little more my speed..."

Moongleam made her way to another game. The object was to throw rubber balls at the targets. The game was equipped with a magic sensor, to prevent Unicorns from using their magic to simply float the ball over to the target. This did not deter Moongleam, who picked up one of the rubber spheres and took careful aim.

"Here we go..." She aimed for the highest, most valuable target, and threw.

The ball missed the target by a few inches.

"If at first you don't succeed..." Moongleam tried again.

Her next shot missed, but not as much.

"Third time's the charm." She whispered.

Moongleam's third and final shot was true. But instead of knocking down the target, the ball simply bounced off it.

"What the-?!" Moongleam frowned. "I hit it dead on!"

"What's wrong, Moony?" Flurry approached. She had indeed gotten the high score, and had a ream of tickets to prove it.

"There's something wrong with this game." Moongleam declared. "I hit that target centre, but it didn't go down."

"Maybe it's stuck or something." Flurry mused. After paying a Bit for three more balls, she picked one up and took aim. "Nothing a little Alicorn strength can't fix..."

Flurry threw the ball at the target. It was a perfect hit, but the target remained unmoved.

"Weird." She frowned. Taking another ball, she threw it at one of the lowest targets, which yielded to her strike. Then she threw the third at the second highest target, which was just as immovable as the highest one. "Okay, this is a little off."

"Maybe we should report this in." Moongleam scowled. "This machine is clearly faulty."

"Guess so." Flurry shrugged. "How about lunch? All that dancing really worked up an appetite."

"I definitely need something to wash the bad taste of my mouth..." Moongleam muttered.

As they made their way out of the arcade, they noticed other patrons with similar complaints.

"This thing can't hold onto anything!" One colt complaint as he played a claw machine.

As they watched, Flurry and Moongleam saw the claw grab onto a Royal Guard action figure, only to drop it.

Nearby, one Unicorn stallion was playing ring toss. He threw a ring towards one of the higher posts, but, though it reached its target, the ring didn't fit over it, and slid off.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The stallion groaned.

"Welcome to my world, pal." A Pegasus stallion declared. "You can never get the rings over any of the good stuff..."

Flurry and Moongleam shared identical worried looks.

After redeeming the tickets she'd won from _Prance Prance Revolution_ (using them to get a yo-yo for Anthem) Flurry joined Moongleam in getting some lunch from the buffet. They sat at a corner table, discussing what they had just seen.

"Either there are a lot of defective games in that arcade, or the Flim-Flam were lying about nopony having to fear being ripped off here." Moongleam surmised.

"It's starting to look that way, isn't it?" Flurry frowned as she picked at her food. "And they seemed so nice, too..." She jabbed a fork into a piece of broccoli. "But they're just a couple of con artists!"

"If the Flim-Flam Brothers are con artists, then what does that make Iron Will?" Moongleam scoffed.

"That's a good point." Flurry realized. "One that may bear investigation..."

After finishing their food, Flurry and Moongleam quickly made their way back to _The Golden Maze_.

"Hello again, young Princess!" Iron Will smiled at Flurry's return. "Does this mean you've reconsidered Iron Will's offer?"

"Not exactly." Flurry answered. "But I figure there's no harm in seeing what this place has to offer."

"Of course." Iron Will nodded. "Go right in, your highness."

"Thank you." Flurry nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Moongleam whispered.

"We check the place out." Flurry whispered back. "If any of the attractions here rip ponies off as much as the games over in _The Outstanding Oasis_."

"Got it." Moongleam nodded. "I've had my eye on that maze since we first arrived here..."

The two split up and looked around, taking in as many of the games and attractions as they could. Soon after, the regrouped.

"Well, the maze isn't rigged." Moongleam admitted. "It was slightly more challenging than I imagined, but I managed to get through to the end."

"The paddle boats were the same." Flurry nodded. "But the games here are just as crooked as the ones at _The Outstanding Oasis_."

"So all the major attractions are legitimate, but the smaller stuff are rip-offs." Moongleam mused. "Quite clever, when you think about it. Despicible, but clever. So, what do you suggest we do now?"

"i'm thinking we need to have a little chat with our... gracious hosts." Flurry declared.

Moments later, Flurry approached Iron Will.

"Hello again, Princess Flurry." Iron Will declared. "I trust you enjoyed yourself?"

"I really did." Flurry nodded. "In fact, I may be willing to reconsider my decision not to endorse your resort."

"Oh, really?" Iron Will smiled hopefully. "So, you would be willing to put your royal seal of approval on _The Golden Maze_?"

"I might." Flurry nodded. "But I'd prefer to talk about the matter somewhere more... private."

"No problem." iron Will nodded. "Iron Will would be happy to discuss our deal in his office."

"Actually, I could use some air." Flurry announced. "How about we talk about this by the fountain outside?"

"Well, it's not much of a walk." Iron Will shrugged. "Very well. Iron Will agrees."

"Great." Flurry grinned. _'Phase one: complete.'_ She thought.

Flurry walked side-by-side with Iron Will as they traveled to the fountain. To Iron Will's surprise, Flim and Flam were also there, having been led there by Moongleam (under the same pretenses).

"What are you two snake oil salesponies doing here?" Iron Will scowled.

"We could ask you the same question, you horn-headed hustler!" Flim shot back.

"Iron Will is here to talk with Princess Flurry Heart regarding her patronizing his resort." Iron Will declared.

"That's what we're here to discuss with her!" Flam retorted. "At least, that's her friend here told us."

"Sorry, fellows, but you've been had." Moongleam smirked.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Iron Will asked.

"I brought you all here to let you know that I'm aware of the rip-off tactics you've been employing in your resorts." Flurry scowled.

"Iron Will would never do such a thing!" Iron Will gasped theatrically.

"Such slander!" Flim remarked.

"We are respectable businessponies!" Flam added.

"Save it." Moongleam spat. "We've seen your rigged games with our own eyes."

"So here's the deal: either you put an end to all these scams, or we'll let the authorities know what kind of double-dealing con artists you all really are." Flurry declared.

"You can either play it safe, or risk everything." Moongleam added. "Think any of you can handle a gamble like that?"

"It appears fate has dealt us a bad hoof, brother." Flim sighed.

"Indubitably, brother of mine." Flam agreed. "Well played, young fillies."

"It seems Iron Will has no choice." Iron Will sighed. "And Iron Will is getting too old to start looking for another new career..."

"Good choice." Flurry grinned triumphantly. "And just to make sure you stay on the straight and narrow, I think I'll use those royal connections you were hoping to take advantage of to send somepony to inspect your resorts every so often. Any objections?"

Flim, Flam and Iron Will were dismayed, but said nothing.

"Good." Flurry smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you. Good day."

"You sure sured them, Flurry." Moongleam chuckled as they walked away.

"It was oddly satisfying." Flurry admitted.

"You think those three really will stay on the straight and narrow from now on?" Moongleam asked.

"As much as I'd like to hope so, I doubt it." Flurry sighed. "But at least they'll have to watch their step from now on..."

"In the meantime, how about a victory snack?" Moongleam offered. "Like... ice cream."

"Just try and stop me." Flurry chuckled.

Flurry and Moongleam departed from Las Pegasus shortly after, a day of important business, fun, and righting wrongs behind them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	16. Ponyville Days

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Ponyville Days**

Flurry and Moongleam came back from Las Pegasus with a multitude of souvenirs. Of course, these included the gift for Anthem.

"A yo-yo?" Anthem frowned as he examined the gift. "Seems kinda cheap, considering where you just came from..."

"You're welcome, squirt." Flurry pouted.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." Anthem shrugged, playing with his new toy. "Guess I just expected something a little... bigger."

"Well, your sister was a tad busy, what with both her meeting with the city council, and teaching a trio of corrupt resort owners a lesson." Moongleam pointed.

"Wait, what?" Anthem gaped. "What was that last one again?"

"Oh, that's quite a story." Flurry smiled. "But you probably want to play with the new yo-yo your loving big sister got you, right?" She put on the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"I can do both." Anthem declared. "Not like I can't listen and practice a few yo-yo tricks."

"He's got you there, Flurry." Moongleam noted.

"That he does." Flurry grinned. "So, what happened was this..."

Flurry quickly recapped the events of the day.

"Whoa." Anthem mused after hearing the end of the story. "I didn't know you could be so sneaky, sis."

"You learn something new every day." Flurry grinned.

"Guess being smart runs in the family." Anthem declared, idly playing with his new yo-yo.

"Clearly." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"Hey, check this out!" Anthem swung his yo-yo around, attempting a cool trick... but ended up tangling himself in the string. "Whoops."

"Keep practicing, bro." Flurry chuckled. "You'll get the hang of it."

"Can't get any worse, at least." Moongleam teased.

"Ha-ha." Anthem snorted. "Very funny."

For the following fortnight, things were quiet. Flurry and Moongleam would hang out, and Anthem busied himself with his yo-yo. He actually managed to learn a number of tricks, which he relished showing off at any given opportunity. And family meals were no exception. One evening, at dinner, he decided to show off another new trick.

"Watch this!" He lowered the yo-yo, until it was barely an inch above the ground, and held it at an angle, so it hovered as it spun. "I'm walking the dog!"

"Not bad, squirt." Flurry nodded. "You're really coming along."

"Ant, no playing at the dinner table." Shining Armor rolled his eyes. "I think you can stand to take a break long enough to eat."

"Okay, dad." Anthem grudgingly put aside the yo-yo, then started eating from the dish of the evening, okra soup.

"That's my boy." Shining Armor smiled.

"Great stuff, too." Anthem said through a mouthful of soup.

"It is." Flurry nodded. "Are the chefs trying something new?"

"I heard they got in some new spices from Abyssinia." Cadance mused.

"Either way, this is some of the best soup I've ever had." Flurry declared.

"Same here." Anthem nodded.

"By the way, Flurry, we have a new assignment for you this weekend." Shining Armor announced.

"Well, it's about time." Flurry smiled. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about all that."

"What can we say? Things have been quiet lately." Cadance shrugged. "There's been so little important royal business that your father and I had no reason to divide it up."

"But now things have been picking back up again." Shining Armor declared. "And we need you to head down to Ponyville."

"Again? Great!" Flurry beamed.

"You'll have to see Mayor Pipsqueak again." Cadance continued. "Just a routine meeting, so you'll have plenty of time to have some fun afterwards."

"Music to my ears." Flurry chuckled.

"And I hear there's a little celebration going on down there this weekend." Shining Armor grinned. "Ponyville Days, they call it."

"Didn't aunt Twilight tell us something about that once?" Anthem asked Flurry.

"I think so." Flurry nodded. "It's a celebration of the founding of Ponyville. Should be fun."

"Eh, seems a little too 'educational' for my tastes." Anthem shrugged. "You have fun, though, sis."

"You bet I will." Flurry grinned.

Not long after dinner, Flurry informed Moongleam of their new assignment.

"Back to Ponyville, eh?" Moongleam mused. "I did enjoy our last trip."

"And this time, we'll be visiting during a local celebration." Flurry smiled. "So we'll be having some fun after the business."

"Would I be right in assuming another visit to your aunt Twilight's will be in order?" Moongleam smirked knowingly.

"Like I could to Ponyville and not visit aunt Twilight." Flurry grinned. "I trust there are no objections?"

"None whatsoever." Moongleam beamed.

On Saturday, Flurry and Moongleam boarded an early train to Ponyville. Their reasons were twofold; for one, Moongleam had anticipated that things would be busier than normal during the event, and that they could traverse the town easier before celebrations were fully underway. The other reason was, of course, that Flurry wanted to have as much time as possible to handle their business, enjoy the festival, and see her aunt.

As Flurry and Moongleam made their way across Ponyville, they took note of the decorations already being put up.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to think of getting an early start." Moongleam noted.

"Yeah, they're not wasting any time." Flurry nodded. "This is going to be one great festival."

As they continued across town, they crossed paths with a familiar couple: Mayor Pipsqueak and his wife, Diamond Tiara. But they weren't alone; Diamond Tiara was pushing a baby carriage.

"Hello, Princess Flurry!" Pipsqueak smiled. "And you, too, Moongleam!"

"So nice to see you again." Diamond Tiara said warmly. "We didn't expect you to arrive so soon, though..."

"Hello, your honor." Flurry nodded. "Diamond Tiara."

"We caught an early train." Moongleam declared. "Flurry couldn't wait to get here."

"And is this...?" Flurry gazed into the carriage.

"Our foal?" Diamond Tiara beamed. "Yes, she is."

Inside the carriage was a newborn filly. She had a pink coat with white spots, a light purple mane, and her father's brown eyes.

"Your foal was born already?" Moongleam frowned. "I didn't think you were that far along when we saw you last."

"Actually, she wasn't." Pipsqueak admitted.

"It seems our little bundle of joy was a little too eager to meet the world." Diamond Tiara chuckled. "She wanted to come out a full month early. We were so surprised, we barely made it to the hospital on time."

"But made it, we did." Pipsqueak grinned. "The doctors were worried there might have been complications from such an early birth, but our little darling was perfectly healthy."

"Which is why we decided to call her Lucky Penny." Diamond Tiara gently stroked the foal's mane. "Or Penny, for short."

"She's adorable." Flurry cooed, gently tickling Penny's tummy.

"Gee-hee!" The little filly giggled in response.

"I suppose you could call her that." Moongleam shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I suppose we should all get over to town hall and settle matters." Pipsqueak declared.

"Sounds good to me." Flurry nodded. "Especially if it means getting to know this sweet little filly better." She tickled Penny again.

"Bleh-ha!" Penny squealed.

The group made their way over to the town hall. Inside Pipsqueak's office, Flurry and the Mayor conducted their business. Meanwhile, Moongleam stood beside Diamond Tiara, who was holding Penny in one hoof while feeding her milk from a bottle with the other.

"There you go." Diamond Tiara smiled. "Drink it all up, that's a good girl."

Penny finished the milk in next to no time. Her mother lifted her over her shoulder, patting her back gently.

"Urrrrp!" Penny burped.

"Good, noisy girl." Diamond Tiara chuckled. "Lucky grandma isn't here, huh? Isn't it? Isn't it?" She rubbed her nose against Penny's, making her giggle again.

"He-he!" Penny gurgled happily.

Seeing Diamond Tiara with her daughter reminded Moongleam of when she believed her parents were planning to have another foal. Once again, she pondered if she would be ready for such an addition to her family, and if she could handle interacting with a foal.

"You've really gotten the hang of this 'mom' thing." She noted.

"I haven't heard any complaints." Diamond Tiara rocked Penny gently in her hooves. "That's not to say I wasn't worried I wouldn't be up to the task." She frowned suddenly. "My own mother wouldn't exactly have won any parenting awards. The last thing I want is to end up treating Penny like my mother treated me; Less like a daughter, and more like a tool to uphold the family name."

"Having met your mother, I'm not really shocked to hear that." Moongleam admitted.

"Because of her, I spent most of my childhood acting as stuck-up and snooty as her." Diamond Tiara sighed. "Looking down on ponies who weren't as rich, bullying them for being different... I'm not proud of those years."

"What turned things around?" Moongleam asked.

"Let's just say I had a little help from three very special ponies." Diamond Tiara smiled fondly. "They helped me to see I didn't have to be like my mother, that I could be better. I took their words to heart, and I've never looked back."

"Lucky for both of us." Pipsqueak smiled as he and Flurry joined them, their business concluded. "It was the kinder, gentler Diamond Tiara I fell in love with. If that change hadn't happened, we wouldn't be together right now."

"And Penny certainly wouldn't be here either." Diamond Tiara added.

"And wouldn't that be a shame?" Flurry made a funny face at Penny.

"He-he-he!" Penny giggled.

"One thing's for sure, I'm never going to treat Penny the way my mother treated me." Diamond Tiara pledged. "Like my love is something that needs to be earned, by acting the way I want her to act. I'll love her unconditionally, no matter what happens."

"That's the spirit, darling." Pipsqueak beamed, embracing his family.

"Aww!" Flurry cooed. "Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen, Moony?"

"It is a touching family moment, I'll admit." Moongleam declared. She raised her hoof to wipe her eye. "My allergies must be acting up..."

"Must be." Flurry rolled her eyes. "Well, your honor, as much as we'd like to stick around, we really must be going. We have a festival to enjoy, and I have an aunt to visit."

"Of course." Pipsqueak nodded. "As always, it was a pleasure."

"Bah! Bah!" Penny waved her hooves in the girls' direction.

"Aw, I think somepony wants a goodbye hug!" Diamond Tiara cooed.

"Comin' right up, little missy." Flurry gave Penny a gentle, but warm, hug.

Penny then waved her hooves at Moongleam.

"Your turn, Moony." Flurry urged.

"If I must." Moongleam said haughtily... though she couldn't help smiling as she held the young foal.

"Hopefully, we'll see each again sooner, rather than late-" Flurry started.

She was interrupted by the office door opening. Spoiled Rich entered the room.

"Sorry to barge in unannounced." She declared, not a trace of regret on her face. "I just-" She realized Flurry was in the room. "Princess Flurry Heart!" She bowed. "So good to see you again!"

"You too, I guess..." Flurry said awkwardly.

"Pardon my forwardness, but did you speak to your parents regarding what we discussed during our last visit?" Spoiled Rich asked. "About them possibly endorsing the family business?"

"I did, actually." Flurry spoke the truth, having brought it up with her parents not long after their last encounter.

"And what did they say?" Spoiled Rich smiled hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but they said they can't endorse your business." Flurry declared. "They said, and I quote, 'We're royalty, not advertisers'. Sorry again, Mrs. Rich."

"Oh, I understand." Spoiled Rich said through gritted teeth, clearly not liking Flurry's answer, but unwilling to vent her anger on a royal. "Can't be helped, I suppose..."

"I'm glad you understand." Flurry smiled, not buying the act for a second. "But, as the mayor will tell you, we were just leaving. Come on, Moony. We've got a festival to enjoy, and another visit to make!"

"Right behind you." Moongleam nodded.

The two left Pipsqueak's office.

"Now, where is my little grandfoal?" Spoiled Rich turned back in the direction of her daughter. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were purposely trying to ensure I have as little time with her as possible!"

"Oh, that's just ridiculous, mother!" Diamond Tiara said awkwardly.

"Yeah, why would we possibly want to do that?" Pipsqueak rolled his eyes.

"Why indeed." Spoiled Rich said humorlessly as she picked up Penny. "Hello, little one. Aren't you going to say hello to your grandmare?"

"Pffft!" Penny splattered Spoiled Rich's face with spit. "He-hah!"

"Well, that's one way of saying 'hello'." Spoiled Rich wiped her face. "I don't blame you, dear. That's your father's side of the family showing through..."

"Seriously, mom?" Diamond Tiara scoffed. "I don't think I've ever seen Pip spit in my entire life."

"Well, Penny certainly pick that up from our side of the family." Spoiled Rich sneered. "Even as a foal, you knew how to behave yourself. I miss those days... and I'm not going to take the chance of Penny ending up as an ill-mannered little-"

"Pffft!" Penny sprayed her grandmother with saliva again.

"I think Penny has her own ideas of what' ill-mannered' means..." Pipsqueak smirked.

"And for the record, we think she's perfect just the way she is." Diamond Tiara took back her foal.

"Of course you do..." Spoiled Rich wiped her face again. "But I would prefer if my grandfoal didn't grow up to be an uncouth lout."

"And we'd prefer if our little Lucky Penny grew up to be the kind of pony she wants to be." Diamond Tiara said firmly. "And that's our final word on the matter, mother."

"Fine." Spoiled Rich scowled. "Then whatever becomes of that little filly is on your heads. Don't come crying to me about it."

"Don't worry, we won't." Pipsqueak scowled. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going out to lunch together soon, and I'd like to get my work done before that."

"Very well." Spoiled Rich huffed. "Ignore my grandmotherly advice at your peril."

"Good seeing you, mother." Diamond Tiara said flatly. "Give father my love, will you?"

"Of course." Spoiled Milk rolled her eyes as she departed.

Outside, Flurry and Moongleam saw that the festivities had finally started in earnest. Ponies were happily going from stall to stall, enjoying games, food and drink.

"Look at all this!" Flurry smiled.

"It certainly looks like they pulled out all the stops." Moongleam nodded. "What shall we try first?"

"How about some cotton candy?" Flurry suggested. "We could use the energy."

"Excellent reasoning." Moongleam agreed.

After getting some of the sugary treat, Flurry and Moongleam made their way through the festival, enjoying many of the attractions.

"You know, it's times like this that make me understand why my mom always speaks so highly of this town." Moongleam admitted. "It may be small, but they really know how to have fun here."

"No argument here." Flurry declared, enjoying a toffee apple. "I think we'll have a little more fun, then head over to- Aunt Twilight!"

Just across the street, Twilight and her family (Spike included) were also enjoying the festival.

"Flurry!" Twilight beamed.

"Hey!" Spike waved.

"We were just going to see you!" Flurry rushed over and hugged first her aunt, then Spike. "Should've known you'd be enjoying the festival."

"Looks like you had the same idea." Twilight chuckled. "Great minds, and all that... Though we thought your business with Mayor Pipsqueak would last a little longer."

"It would have, if we hadn't gotten an early train." Moongleam smiled.

"Just couldn't wait to see your aunt Twily, huh?" Flash grinned.

"I won't lie, that was a big part of it." Flurry shrugged. "But it's good to see all of you. Dusk, Starlight, how have you been?"

"Eh, same old, same old." Dusk shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"I've been great!" Starlight hugged her cousin. "Look how tall I'm getting!"

"Wow, you're really shooting up like a weed, aren't you?" Flurry chuckled.

"She's not the only one." Twilight smiled at Moongleam. "By Flurry's side as always, I see."

"What kind of friend would I be otherwise?" Moongleam grinned.

"Good answer." Twilight nodded.

"I was hoping we could head over to the castle, and have a talk." Flurry admitted. "But if you'd prefer to stay with the festival, I understand."

"I've been to the Ponyville Days festival lots of times over the year." Twilight declared. "I think I can afford to take time out from one of them."

"Really?" Flurry beamed. "Thanks, aunt Twily!"

"Anything for my favorite niece." Twilight chuckled. "Besides, I'm eager to hear all about your adventures."

"Moongleam, do you think you could stay with uncle Flash and the others?" Flurry asked. "It wouldn't be fair for all of you to miss out on the fun."

"No problem." Moongleam nodded.

"Be back soon." Twilight kissed Flash on the cheek.

"We'll try not to have too much fun while you're gone." Spike added. "No promises, though."

"Thanks, uncle Spike." Flurry chuckled.

Flurry and her aunt made their way to the Castle of Friendship. After Twilight made them tea, they sat down in the study, Flurry regaling Twilight about her various assignments across Equestria.

"Well, it sounds like you've been seeing a lot of excitement these past few months." Twilight mused. "Reminds me of the good old days..." She sighed nostalgically.

"Well, it hasn't been dull, that's for sure." Flurry joked. "Finally having royal duties of my own has been great, but honestly... what I've liked most is helping others along the way. Like Mrs. Greyfeather and Dodger, the Changelings, even the ponies of Las Pegasus."

"Well, you don't have to be royalty to help other ponies." Twilight noted. "Anypony can do it. But I'm glad you did. Because that's what a Princess really does: help her subjects."

"I know." Flurry nodded. "That's been the best part of this journey."

Just then, Discord appeared in his usual flash.

"Well, they do say the joy is in the journey." He smiled.

"Discord?" Flurry mused. "...It's been a while."

"Missed me, did you?" Discord smirked. "Totally understandable. Without me, there's a certain void in every pony's life."

"What brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"I just thought I'd drop by." Discord smiled. "I hadn't expected Flurry to be here, but I'm not complaining. Now we can discuss how well little Flurry has been doing, thanks to my guidance."

" _Your_ guidance?" Flurry frowned.

"Of course." Discord smirked. "You said it yourself, my help during your first assignment made all the difference. And haven't I given you plenty of sage advice since then?"

"I guess..." Flurry shrugged.

"You guess?" Discord pouted. "You wound me, little Princess!"

"Well, you haven't been the only one giving me advice." Flurry pointed out. "Aunt Twilight gave me some good advice before that."

"I wasn't aware it was a competition." Discord frowned.

"Because it's not." Twilight rolled her eyes. "We've both provided Flurry with guidance, but it would be arrogant for either of us to assume full responsibility for all her achievements. She accomplished most of that herself."

"Aw, thanks, aunt Twily!" Flurry blushed.

"That's one way of looking at things." Discord shrugged. "I still prefer my reasoning, though."

"I do appreciate the help you've given me, Discord." Flurry assured him. "Even if it was given in a crazy, 'making it look like I'm not helping' kind of way."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Discord smirked. "Keep up the good work, though, Flurry." He conjured up a business suit for himself. "I'll be dropping by to evaluate your progress soon."

"I, er... look forward to it." Flurry declared.

"But for now, I must be off." Discord removed the suit, revealing a maid outfit underneath. "It's time for my regular spring cleaning over in Chaosville. So many dust bunnies to hide under the couch..."

Discord vanished.

"Well, that happened." Flurry joked.

"I've seen stranger things from Discord." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Compared to that, this is positively tame."

"Even with the interruption, it was great talking with you, aunt Twilight." Flurry declared. "Now, what do you say we head back outside, and enjoy the festival?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded. "From what I've heard, I'd say you've more than earned it."

Flurry and Twilight left the castle, and rejoined Moongleam and their family, enjoying the festivities. But as they say, time flies when you're having fun, and all too soon, Flurry and Moongleam had to return to the Crystal Empire. Twilight and the family decided to see them off.

"Keep being the best princess you can be, Flurry." Twilight hugged her niece.

"I will." Flurry beamed.

"And keep watching out for each other." Twilight added, placing a hoof on Moongleam's shoulder.

"We always do." Moongleam nodded.

"Catch ya later, cuz." Dusk smiled.

"But not _too_ much later." Starlight added.

"Like anything could keep me away from my favorite cousins." Flurry chuckled.

"And favorite uncle." Spike added.

"Make that _uncles_ , little buddy." Flash grinned.

The train pulled into the station.

"That's our ride." Moongleam noted.

"Bye, everypony!" Flurry waved. "See you soon!"

Twilight and her family waved as Flurry and Moongleam boarded the train. Flurry and Moongleam returned the gesture as the train made their way to the Crystal Empire, until the train station vanished from sight.

 _'Now that was a day to remember.'_ Flurry thought fondly as she sit back on her seat, Moongleam relaxing opposite her. _'Hopefully, I can make it to Ponyville Days next year...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. A Princess's Choice

**A Princess's Path**

 **Chapter Seventeen: A Princess's Choice**

Flurry's eighteenth birthday had arrived. Her parents had thrown her a surprise party inside the castle (organized by Pinkie Pie, of course), with many of her friends and family invited. Flurry had wasted no time throwing herself into the festivities.

"I'm so glad you could make it, aunt Twily!" She hugged her favorite aunt.

"Wild Windigos couldn't have dragged me away." Twilight chuckled.

"Don't forget about us, cuz." Dusk grinned as he joined them, little Starlight at his side.

"Never." Flurry hugged them too.

"What's it like?" Starlight asked.

"What's what like?" Flurry frowned.

"Being a big pony." Starlight clarified.

"It doesn't feel all that different." Flurry admitted. "But it's what comes after today that matters."

"Huh?" Starlight tilted her head, confused.

"It's a little hard to explain." Flurry shrugged.

"Hey, sis." Dusk stepped in. "Wanna grab some party food? I see your favorite: Pear fritters!"

"Yay!" Starlight cheered. "Let's go!"

"Don't eat too much, you two." Twilight warned them. "You'll want to save room for cake."

"Will do, mom!" Dusk called, as he and his sister rushed off.

"Kids, am I right?" Flurry joked. "I remember when I just to be like that..."

Discord suddenly appeared, making his customary flashy appearance. He was wearing a party hat and carrying a noisemaker.

"Nothing like a good party, I always say!" He cheered. "And how is the birthday girl?" He smiled at Flurry. "Enjoying your little milestone?"

"It's more like a big milestone." Flurry corrected him. "Today, I'm officially an adult."

"Well, congratulations, adult pony." Discord bowed playfully. "Any grown-up activities you're planning on embarking on?"

"Not just yet." Flurry chuckled.

"Not to sound dismissive, but when you're an immortal chaos spirit, eighteen years is barely the blink of an eye." Discord pointed out. "So excuse me if I'm finding it difficult to relate."

"I guess that makes sense." Flurry declared. "Still, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite." Discord replied. "I don't get asked to attend that many parties, you know. You'd think a charismatic, hilarious fellow like me would be at the top of every guest list, and yet, my social calendar has some surprisingly large gaps in it."

"Yes, it's a real mystery." Twilight joked.

"The real mystery is where my best friend has been so far." Moongleam joined the group.

"Sorry, Moony." Flurry apologized. "I was just making the rounds. Didn't want to make any of the other guests feel left out."

"Classic Flurry." Moongleam hugged her. "Always makes it difficult to stay mad at her..."

"Call it a gift." Flurry chuckled.

"Speaking of 'making the rounds', I think I'll go mingle for a while." Discord announced. "Happy birthday, little Princess."

Discord disappeared, leaving a cloud of confetti behind.

"Four figure age, but single figure maturity." Moongleam rolled her eyes.

"At least things are never dull with him around." Flurry grinned.

"I think I prefer 'dull'." Moongleam snorted.

At that moment, Flash, who had been catching up with Shining Armor, joined Twilight.

"Miss me?" He nuzzled her.

"Always." Twilight chuckled.

"What say we hit the dance floor, show 'em how it's done?" Flash offered.

"With pleasure." Twilight nodded. "See you later, Flurry."

"You two have fun." Flurry sniggered, knowing full well what her aunt's dance moves were like.

"I pity the poor ponies who have to share the dance floor with your aunt." Moongleam joked.

"Even the Princess of Friendship can't be good at everything." Flurry shrugged. "Shall we get some punch?"

"I am feeling a little parched." Moongleam nodded.

Flurry and Moongleam made their way to the refreshments table, and got some of Pinkie Pie's mixed berry punch.

"Mmm, great stuff." Flurry smiled.

"No argument here." Moongleam nodded.

Just as they finished their drinks, they were joined by Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Hey, sweetheart." Shining Armor grinned. "Enjoying the party?"

"How can I not?" Flurry beamed. "You guys really went all out this year."

"Well, it _is_ a special birthday." Shining Armor pointed out.

"Can you believe it, Shiny?" Cadance sighed. "Our little filly is now a grown mare."

"It seems like just yesterday we were feeding her mashed peas and changing her diapers." Shining Armor recalled fondly.

"Dad!" Flurry cringed.

Discord loudly snickered behind her.

"It's not too late for you to be uninvited, you know." Flurry scowled.

"Oh, come on, little Princess." Discord chuckled. "Have a sense of humor about yourself! ...Maybe you just need some mashed peas to calm you down."

Moongleam found herself chuckling at that remark, though she tried to mask it with a cough

"A-ha!" Discord said triumphantly. "Made you laugh!"

"Really, Moony?" Flurry pouted. "You too?"

"I wasn't laughing." Moongleam lied. "I just... need more more punch!" She filled another cup and quickly drank it. "See? All good!"

"No matter how old you get, you'll still be our little filly at heart." Cadance told Flurry. "But that doesn't mean we won't acknowledge the wonderful young mare you've become."

"Thanks, mom." Flurry smiled.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." Shining Armor added as he and Cadance hugged their daughter.

"Aww..." Moongleam cooed.

"A little too mushy for my tastes." Discord rolled his eyes. "Now, how about those snacks?" He floated over to the refreshments table.

"Here comes the caaake!" Pinkie sang as she wheeled in the confection.

The cake was a baking masterpiece. It was pure white, with marzipan filling, several layers, and with frosting in the colors of Flurry's mane. Eighteen candles stood on the top layer.

"Wow, that is one big cake." Flurry gaped. "Pinkie's really outdone herself this time..."

"You know the rules, everypony: the birthday girl gets the first slice." Pinkie carved out a piece of the cake and gave it to Flurry. "Okay, now everypony else line up for some birthday deliciousness!"

Flurry took a bite out of her slice.

"Mmm-mm!" She smiled. "It tastes even better than it looks!"

"And it looked amazing to begin with." Moongleam declared, enjoying her own slice.

Everypony there seemed to have the same opinion, happily indulging in the cake. Twilight had to clean some of the frosting off her daughter's face, as Starlight had devoured her slice in one go.

Meanwhile, the adult Starlight and Sunburst, having gotten their own slices of cake, joined their daughter and Flurry.

"Hi, Flurry." Starlight smiled. "How's the young mare today?"

"I'm great, thanks." Flurry grinned.

"I guess I'm done being your Crystaller." Sunburst mused. "You're a grown mare now. You won't be needing this old stallion for guidance."

"Don't be so sure." Flurry smiled. "I could always use the guidance of a smart pony like you."

"She's right, dad." Moongleam added. "The whole Crystal Empire would be lost without you."

"You're going to make my head swell if you keep this up." Sunburst said modestly.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure even grown ponies need help from time to time." Flurry pointed out.

"I can personally guarantee that." Starlight declared. "And if there's ever any time you'd like my advice, don't be afraid to be ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Flurry nodded. "Guess being smart really runs in the family, huh, Moony?"

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Moongleam joked.

After the cake was finished, Flurry started opening the gifts her guests had brought. The first was from Twilight; it was a rare first edition copy of _Predictions & Prophecies_.

"In a way, this book was what started me on the path that made me the pony I am today." Twilight declared. "And now that you're an adult, and about to start on your own path in life, it seemed like the perfect gift."

"Thanks, aunt Twilight." Flurry smiled, touched by the gesture.

"A wonderful gift, it must be said." Discord declared as he appeared at Twilight's side. "But it's about to get blown out of the water by my gift!"

"It's not a contest, Discord." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Discord smirked.

A small gift-wrapped box appeared in Flurry's hoof. Flurry unwrapped it to see a snowglobe, figurines of herself and Discord inside. Inscribed on a gold plaque were the words "To my favorite little Princess".

"Aww, thanks, Discord." Flurry beamed. "This is... really sweet."

"You're quite welcome." Discord chuckled. He leaned over and whispered in Twilight's ear. "Jealous much?"

"More like impressed." Twilight admitted. "That was a really thoughtful gift, Discord. I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Not my favorite kind of surprised, but I'll take it." Discord shrugged.

Flurry's next gift was from Moongleam; It was a bracelet with two jewels set into it. One was pink, like Flurry's coat, while the other matched Moongleam's coat.

"My way of saying we'll always be friends." Moongleam smiled.

"Best friends." Flurry hugged her.

After Moongleam came Anthem. His gift turned out to be a shirt with the words "World's greatest big sister" stitched on it.

"Need I say more?" Anthem grinned.

"Actions speak louder than words, squirt." Flurry hugged her little brother.

"You're welcome, sis." Anthem beamed.

The next gift came from Flurry's parents. It was a gold, heart-shaped locket, with a picture of the family inside.

"So we'll be with you no matter where you are." Shining Armor explained.

"Always right next to your heart." Cadance added.

"Okay, that's a little mushy." Flurry admitted. "But I love it anyway."

"And we love you, sweetheart." Shining Armor beamed, as he and Cadance hugged her.

"But that goes without saying." Cadance chuckled.

"It sure does." Flurry hugged them back. "But thanks for saying it anyway."

Not long after that heartwarming scene, the party came to an end, and the guests departed. Barely an hour lately, an exhausted Flurry went to bed.

 _'My first day as an adult.'_ She thought. _'The first day of the rest of my life. This is just the beginning... but the beginning of what?'_

Over the following days, Flurry continued to think about what lay ahead for her, but was unable to gain any traction.

 _'What will I do?'_ She thought. _'What path can I take?'_

She couldn't very well keep those thoughts to herself, so she called in Moongleam to discuss them.

"What's the problem, Flurry?" Moongleam asked as they sat in the castle library.

"I've been thinking about what I should do now that I'm eighteen." Flurry admitted.

"Do?" Moongleam frowned.

"Yeah." Flurry nodded. "What the rest of my life is going to be about. My destiny."

"Well, that's... All well and good." Moongleam admitted. "But not very precise."

"I know." Flurry declared. "But I just know that I have a purpose waiting for me out there."

"What about the royal assignments we've been going on this past year?" Moongleam pointed out.

"I _have_ enjoyed those." Flurry smiled. "Traveling around Equestria, making a difference... But those assignments were given to me by my parents."

"And that's a problem because...?" Moongleam asked.

"I'm not a filly anymore. I'm a grown mare now." Flurry pointed out. "It's time for me to stand on my own four hooves."

"And how will you be doing that?" Moongleam inquired.

"... I have no idea." Flurry admitted. "All I know is that I'm an adult now, and I've got to start acting like one."

"Makes me glad I'm fourteen." Moongleam joked.

"Aunt Twilight said it herself." Flurry mused. "When she wasn't that much older than me, she started on the path that led to her becoming the Princess of Friendship. There's a path out there for me. I just have to find it."

"Normally, I'd suggest researching the problem." Moongleam declared. "But I highly doubt there's a book on finding paths for a Princess."

"Probably not." Flurry sighed. "But I know a pony who will definitely know the answer..."

Fortunately, Flurry's schedule was clear for the week, so she made her way down to Ponyville to speak with her aunt.

"...So that's pretty much it, aunt Twilight." She finished explaining.

"This takes me back." Twilight mused. "Nearly a year ago, you were talking to me about how you felt like you weren't living up to your role as a Princess."

"This is different." Flurry declared. "Everything I've done on my royal assignments makes me feel like it's only the tip of the iceberg. Like I can do so much more... help so many more ponies. Not just in royal matters, but in all kinds of matters."

Discord suddenly appeared.

"Does that include chaotic matters?" He smirked. "Because I've been toying with the idea of hiring an apprentice..."

"Eavesdropping again, Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Noooo!" Discord snorted. "I was just in the neighborhood, and happened to overhear young Flurry's woes. Is that a crime?"

"Not technically..." Twilight admitted.

"Perhaps I can assist her." Discord offered. "I've done it before, after all..."

"Right now, I'll take all the help I can get." Flurry nodded.

"Well, for starters, I was only half-joking about the apprentice thing." Discord smiled. "Think about it: 'Flurry Heart, Princess of Chaos'. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"That's... a nice offer." Flurry said awkwardly. "But I don't really think that's for me."

"Your loss." Discord shrugged.

"In the end, it's up to you who you become, Flurry." Twilight declared. "I chose to be the Princess of Friendship. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Flurry asked.

"Because that role is a reflection of who I am." Twilight smiled. "Since that day, I and my friends have helped to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria, because we truly believe in its power to change the world. I've seen the miracles friendship can bring to life, and know that it's one of the greatest forces in Equestria. Knowing that, how could I have chosen any other path?"

"How indeed?" Flurry smiled. "I believe in friendship too, but I don't think there's a need for two Princesses of Friendship..."

"Not unless Twilight steps down." Discord joked.

"Let's put a pin in that idea for now." Twilight frowned.

"Fair enough." Discord waved his lion paw. "Still, there are plenty of other options out there, little Princess. Your mother's the Princess of Love. Maybe you could become the Princess of some other mushy concept."

"As long as you listen to your heart, I'm sure whatever path you take will be the right one." Twilight encouraged Flurry.

"Thanks, aunt Twily." Flurry smiled.

"A-hem!" Discord cleared his throat loudly.

"You too, Discord." Flurry rolled her eyes. "You've both given me a lot to think about."

"I couldn't call myself the 'best aunt ever' if I weren't ready to help my favorite niece." Twilight grinned. "Especially in a matter this important."

"Well, I should be getting back." Flurry declared. "Thanks again."

Flurry departed from the study.

"Nice speech back there. Little heavy on the sap, don't you think?" Discord teased.

"Better too much than too little." Twilight declared. "Whatever happens, I know Flurry will make us all proud."

"On that, we agree." Discord nodded. "That little Princess is something special..." He nudged Twilight playfully. "Must run in the family, huh?"

"You said it, not me." Twilight chuckled.

Upon her return to the Crystal Empire, Flurry's mind was racing. Usually, talking with her aunt made things clearer, but this time, it had just raised further questions for Flurry to focus on.

"Maybe I could just go around Equestria, fighting evil." Flurry considered, as she sat in the living room of Moongleam's home.

"What little evil is still out there." Moongleam pointed out. "It seems your aunt and her friends may have done too good a job in that regard. If you choose that path, you'll barely have anything to do at all."

"Good point." Flurry admitted. "So maybe I should look somewhere else..."

"For what?" Starlight asked, she and Sunburst entering the room.

"Flurry is just mulling over her options for her future." Moongleam declared. "Namely, what path she should take."

"That sounds familiar." Sunburst mused. "After failing at magic school, I really struggled with where to go and what to do with my life. I ultimately chose to come here and live in secluded shame."

"No offense, dad, but that doesn't seem very encouraging." Moongleam declared.

"Well, I did end up finding my path eventually... with a little help." Sunburst smiled. "Sometimes, that's all you need to find out you're meant to do."

"As for me, I had pretty much the opposite problem." Starlight admitted. "When I was eighteen, I was already sure of the path I thought was meant for me. The path I thought was right. But I couldn't have been more wrong. It took your aunt Twilight to help me find the path I was destined to take."

"She did give me some good advice." Flurry nodded. "She told me to listen to my heart. Easier said than done, though..."

"It can be tricky." Starlight mused. "Sometimes, you don't quite understand what it is your heart wants. You can get confused, and make mistakes."

"I never thought of that..." Flurry fretted.

"But that's only if you let things like loneliness and anger blind you." Starlight assured her. "I sure did. But after I became your aunt's student, it became easier for me to listen."

"And if anypony can listen to her heart, it's you, Flurry." Moongleam smiled.

"Thanks, Moony." Flurry smiled. "Thank you all."

"You did say you'd still need my advice from time to time." Sunburst pointed out.

Over the next few days, Flurry thought long and hard about what it was she wanted to do, deep down in her heart. She remembered how she had felt a year ago, when she wanted desperately to live up to her role as a Princess.

 _'That seems like so long ago.'_ She thought as she lay in bed one night. _'I've seen and done so much since then...'_

Flurry reflected on all her experiences: the travels, the fun... but most of all, she found herself reflecting on the times when she helped others. How she had negotiated peace between the miners and the Diamond Dogs, helped both Dodger and Mrs. Greyfeather in Trottingham, helped to capture the Changeling spy at Thorax's hive, and exposed both Iron Will and the Flim-Flam Brothers' scams in Las Pegasus, protecting the ponies from being conned. She found that it was those memories she cherished most.

 _'It felt so good to help them.'_ Flurry smiled. _'To brighten up their day, make things better for them. I think those were my favorite moments of the assignments. Sometimes, I wish there were more of them...'_

At that moment, everything fell into place.

 _'That's it.'_ Flurry thought. _'It's all so clear now. Thanks, heart...'_

At breakfast the next morning, Flurry made an announcement

"Mom, dad, I've been thinking a lot lately about what I want to do with my life." Flurry announced. "The path I want to take."

"You have, have you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Yes." Flurry nodded. "And I've come to a decision. On all my royal assignments, I've learned a lot. I've seen a lot of amazing sights. But most of all, I've helped a lot of ponies. That, more than anything else, is the part of my assignments I've enjoyed the most: helping others. And I'd like to do more of that. A lot more."

"That's very thoughtful of you, sweetheart." Cadance smiled proudly. "But how do you plan to do so?"

"By getting out there." Flurry said boldly. "Providing help and support to those who need it. And not just in Equestria. I want to help the beings beyond Equestria."

"Beyond?" Shining Armor frowned.

"That's right." Flurry nodded. "There's a whole world out there, and not every place is as peaceful and idyllic as Equestria. But that can be changed. If there's one thing aunt Twilight taught me, it's that helping others is always the right thing to do. And there are no doubt plenty of lives out there in need of help."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Flurry?" Shining Armor asked. "Don't get me wrong, whatever you choose, we'll support you. But you have to be certain that this is what you truly want."

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life." Flurry pledged. "I know I can make a difference out there. Provide help where it's needed, and spread the values I've learned and been taught all my life."

"You might be onto something there, Flurry." Cadance mused. "You could be Equestria's very first goodwill ambassador to the world beyond our borders."

"I really could." Flurry nodded.

"But in order to do so, you're going to need to prepare like never before." Shining Armor pointed out. "Research the lands you want to visit. Their customs, their peoples, everything."

"And I'm more than willing to do so, dad." Flurry pledged. "This is the path I've chosen, and I'm going to stick with it, no matter what?"

"Wait, so you're just gonna... leave?" Anthem spoke up, his bottom lip quivering. "Just like that?"

"Not forever." Flurry assured him. "I'll come back as often as I can. The Crystal Empire is still my home, you know. And I'd have to be crazy to never want to see my family again."

"That's good to hear." Anthem smiled. "I'm still gonna miss you though, sis."

"I'll miss you too, squirt." Flurry ruffled his mane. "But I'm not going anywhere just yet. Like dad said, there's a lot to be done before I'm ready to go out there."

"We are so proud of you, Flurry." Shining Armor smiled. "You've become a stronger and kinder young mare than we could have hoped for."

"We know you'll make us proud out there." Cadance beamed.

"Thanks, guys." Flurry blushed. "I promise, I won't let you down."

After breakfast, Flurry made her way to Moongleam's home, eager to break the news.

"So that's the path you've chosen, huh?" Moongleam mused. "Goodwill ambassador for Equestria."

"Wow, your heart really knows how to make itself heard." Starlight joked.

"This is certainly a surprise." Sunburst declared. "But, having known you since your were a foal, I suppose I should have expected something big from you."

"Thanks, Sunburst." Flurry chuckled.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Starlight smiled. "I'll whip up some of those parsley and garlic fritters I've been saving."

"I'll help, sweetheart." Sunburst followed her into the kitchen.

At that moment, Flurry noticed that Moongleam wasn't as excited as she was.

"Is something wrong, Moony?" She asked.

"No, no." Moongleam shook her head. "I'm happy for you, really."

"Come on, you can't fool me." Flurry rolled her eyes. "Spill it."

"It's just... I'm not sure if I'll be able to come with you." Moongleam told Flurry. "My parents may not be willing to let me leave the country. Not until I'm a little older."

"I can wait a few years." Flurry declared. "Believe me, I have everything intention of making this a lifelong gig. And until then, I'll bring back every single tidbit of info and souvenirs from the countries I visit. It'll be the next best thing to actually being there."

"You'd do that for me?" Moongleam smiled.

"Of course." Flurry held up her left front hoof, which had the bracelet Moongleam had given her for her birthday on it. "Best friends, remember?"

"Best friends forever." Moongleam hugged her. "No matter what."

"That's the spirit." Flurry grinned. "And I promise, I'll be counting the days until you're old enough to join me."

"Me too." Moongleam promised.

"Hot fritters, coming through!" Starlight announced as she returned to the room, carrying the food on a tray. "Better try some before Sunburst eats 'em all!"

"I only had one!" Sunburst pouted. "Can I help it if you're such a good cook?"

"Flattery will get you... another fritter." Starlight floated one over to her husband.

"Thanks, dear." Sunburst nuzzled her gratefully.

As Flurry enjoyed the fritters alongside her best friend and her family, she made sure to savor not only the food, but the moment.

 _'No matter how far I go in the future, I'll never forget moments like these.'_ She thought, sharing a smile with Moongleam.

One chapter of Flurry's life had closed, with another about to open. At the moment, Flurry could only imagine what awaited her in the future. But she would see for herself in due time...

 **The End... For Now.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
